Uma Mudança Inusitada
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Hermione, depois do fim da guerra, volta ao colégio. Ela passou cinco meses sendo mais que massacrada por seu mestre de Poções, humilhada diariamente sem a menor piedade, e o resultado disso é que ela passa a ficar triste. Mas então,, quando ela se aciden
1. Morte Lenta

Capítulo Um

Morte Lenta

Outro sonho doido com ele. Mas desta vez, pelo menos, não era nada de que eu devesse me envergonhar. Era um sonho completamente louco; era como se... como se ele fosse me amar um dia. Patético, eu sei; essa história de aluna sofrendo de um amor platônico por seu professor é bastante comum. Só que ninguém imaginava que algo assim fosse acontecer com Hermione Jane Granger. Principalmente se esse professor fosse Severo Prince Snape, o cruel Mestre de Poções.

Passei tempo demais sendo humilhada para saber o quanto ele me odiava. Ou porque sou amiga do Harry, ou porque sou uma grifinória melhor que os preciosos sonserinos dele (oh, sim, eu tenho plena consciência do quanto sou boa aluna; sem hipocrisias de falsa modéstia).

Minha vida foi um inferno desde o 4º ano, quando descobri essa paixonite idiota e irracional. Percebi que eu era atraída por ele pela primeira vez quando eu o vi conversando com uma belíssima professora de Poções da Academia de Beauxbottons. Nossa, que mulher linda ela era! Se eu fosse pelo menos a metade... será que ele olharia para mim? Quando me surpreendi com esse pensamento, finalmente percebi o que eu sentia. _Ciúmes_. Não fui estúpida de tentar negar. Seria imbecil demais da minha parte se eu fizesse isso. Mentir para mim mesma tornaria as coisas umas dez vezes piores.

Então o quinto ano, o sexto ano, a falsa morte de Dumbledore, Snape desaparecido, as provas reunidas para provar sua inocência (ajudei em algumas delas, mas só Dumbledore sabe disso), a morte de Voldemort, a morte de Rony, a morte de tantos dos nossos... Só Harry e eu estamos aqui, fazendo o sétimo ano junto com nossa antiga turma, pois Hogwarts ficou fechada durante a guerra.

Snape quase morreu, mas madame Pomfrey sempre foi uma medibruxa das melhores; salvou-o com dificuldade. E agora ele voltou ao cargo de professor de Poções (recusou DCAT em favor do Lupin!). Não sei nada do que aconteceu. Só o Harry sabe de certas coisas.

Os comensais foram todos mortos. Era um perigo mantê-los vivos, mesmo que em Azkhaban, pois era possível que as velhas idéias de Voldemort voltassem. Bom, a minha vida estava mesmo um inferno. Agora o Snape conseguia me humilhar mais do que fazia antes – sim, isso é possível. Minha vida na sala de aula é insuportável. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça dele, mas tenho que confessar que, por causa disso, estou em estado de semidepressão. Harry já não sabe o que fazer. Ele desconfia que seja por causa das humilhações a que Snape me submete constantemente, mas ele não faz idéia de que essas mesmas humilhações são mil vezes mais insuportáveis porque amo Snape até mais do que eu mesma.

Sim, Hermione pode amar alguém. Ufa! Outro dia, há uns dois meses, algo aconteceu (paciência, chegarei lá em breve), algo que mudaria tudo, tudo mesmo.

Bem, o começo.

Estava eu indo para a sala de Poções. Acho importante descrever o quanto estou feia. Realmente feia. Engraçado, porque dizem que o amor deixa as pessoas mais bonitas. Mas o fato é que tenho chorado tanto que vivo com constantes olheiras. Quase não durmo. Para compensar isso, estudo feito louca, ainda mais do que antes. Isso pode me matar, como Harry bem gosta de lembrar, mas eu já não me importo. Harry foi o único que me sobrou como família nesse mundo, e mesmo ele não precisa muito de mim, já que vai se casar com a Gina depois que terminar o Treinamento de Aurores que vai começar no ano que vem.

Meus cabelos estão mais armados. Eles tinham tudo para ser perfeitamente ondulados, mas eu não cuido deles, porque não faço a menor questão de estar bonita. Ou seja, eu não me arrumo, e os meus cabelos ficam em seu estado selvagem. Façam uma figura da outrora altiva e antipática e confiante Hermione Granger: agora estou mais magra, com os cabelos ainda mais armados, com olheiras quase permanentes.

Eu poderia ter um belo corpo, poderia sim. Poderia ter lindos cabelos. Mas essa merda chamada amor entrou na minha vida e me desestabilizou. Se não fosse o Snape, talvez eu estivesse nas nuvens, feliz, mas faço tudo errado. Até me apaixonar eu me apaixono pela pessoa errada. Merda!

Mas em fim, chega de divagações. Eu estava a caminho da sala de Poções. Harry não freqüentava todas as aulas; ele tinha uns acertos meio diferentes com Dumbledore e só via metade das aulas. Naquele dia especificamente eu ia sozinha para a sala. Entrei e sentei-me no fundo, como havia se tornado meu hábito. Os alunos começavam a chegar e Snape já estava sentado à mesa, olhando umas redações de alguma turma.

A aula, como tinham poucos alunos freqüentando Poções, reunia alunos de todas as casas, e a sala tinha uns vinte alunos. Eu costumava ser a melhor, mas havia uma mudança: eu já não me esforçava para ser notada. Queria só ficar no meu canto, fazer as minhas poções, entregá-las, conseguir minha nota e ir embora. Já não discutia. Se Snape quisesse me dar sete, que desse. Isso fora estranho no começo, mas fazia cinco meses do início das aulas, portanto todos já haviam se habituado.

De súbito, Snape caminhou naquele passo dele até o fundo da sala e fechou a porta. Caminhou lentamente e posso jurar que olhava para mim, mas não tenho certeza total porque eu me habituara a manter a cabeça baixa e apenas ouvir enquanto ele explicava. A voz dele era a única coisa que eu me permitia ouvir com tranqüilidade, pelo menos quando ele explicava alguma matéria.

Ele foi para a frente da sala e explicou rapidamente as teorias básicas da Veritaserum, e disse que nós começaríamos a fazê-la naquela aula mesmo. Antes, porém, ele perguntou:

- Alguém sabe me dizer qual foi o principal papel dessa poção na guerra?

Ninguém respondeu. Baixei baixou a cabeça, de modo que meus cabelos se fechavam como uma cortina sobre meu rosto, e rezei muito para que alguém respondesse, se não viria mais uma sessão de humilhações. Eu não sabia como conseguia agüentar.

- Bem, bem, parece que ninguém sabe – disse ele, com sua voz letal. Aquela voz que eu tanto desejava ouvir conversar comigo, nem que fosse só sobre o tempo, ou qualquer coisa que não fosse me agredir. – Estranho, achei que era só um papel, mas parece que a nossa cara srta. Granger não quer mais ser notada. Isso deve ser um problema para alguém tão orgulhosa. Decidi que devemos discutir esse problema em sala, certo? Afinal, seus colegas poderiam ajudar.

A voz dele saíra extremamente irônica; Draco Malfoy e companhia limitada gargalharam. Eu sabia que se respondesse seria pior. O jeito era esperar. Os próximos quinze minutos seriam a dose de minha tortura diária. A tortura que eu repassaria de noite na minha cabeça, e que me levaria a uma sessão de umas duas horas de lágrimas.

- Mas você não responde, Granger! Como poderemos saber como ajudar se você não quer ser ajudada?

Eu podia pensar em mil respostas, uma mais grossa que a outra, mas seria pior para mim. Por isso, tratei de continuar calada, de cabeça baixa.

- Srta. Granger, _olhe para mim enquanto falo com você_ – disse ele, de um modo que eu nunca tinha ouvido. Muito mais grosso que de costume.

Obedeci. Tenho consciência de que a minha cara estava horrível, como eu toda, mas isso não me importava. Quando não se tem esperanças, o pouco fio de vida morre.

- E então? O que há de errado com a nobre srta. Granger? – insistiu ele, com um sorrisinho sarcástico dos mais cruéis.

Não respondi logo, mas ele pareceu se irritar com isso, portanto, na voz mais submissa que alcancei, respondi:

- Estou bem, professor.

- Você não parece bem – disse ele, o mesmo ar superior, que quase me levou às lágrimas, mas consegui mandá-las de volta.

- Estou bem , professor – repeti.

- Então responda à pergunta que fiz. Qual a principal função da Veritaserum na guerra?

Eu respirei fundo.

- Saber que comensais eram fiéis a Voldemort, a fim de não cometer execuções injustas – disse, com a voz quase sumindo.

Snape nada disse; apenas mandou os alunos começarem a seguir as instruções. Peguei meus ingredientes e comecei a fazer o que fora mandado. Sem olhar em volta, sem reparar em nada. Quanto mais cedo eu terminasse, mais cedo eu poderia ir.

Só que não sei o que deu em mim. Enquanto eu cortava ingredientes, minha mão ficou meio mole, a faca fez um rasgo no meu punho. No começo ninguém viu, e eu mesma estava meio em estado de transe; não reparei muito. A dor mesmo não me importava. Minha mente repassava furiosamente o diálogo.

Snape estava à sua mesa; nem via os alunos. Até que um grito fez todos olharem para mim:

- Professor, olhe a Granger! – era a Amanda Bones, da Lufa-Lufa.

A sala inteira olhou para mim, e só então eu percebi o quanto eu estava sangrando. O corte devia ter uns cinco, seis centímetros, e sangrava muito, fazendo uma poça na minha bancada. Os ingredientes estavam inutilizados. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, quando ergui o olhar, vi um Snape preocupado, sem nenhum traço de desdém.

- Mas o que você fez aqui, Granger? – esbravejou ele, recuperando-se rápido, voltando ao tom normal, enquanto abria caminho entre as bancadas até chegar a mim.

Não respondi. Estava num estado em que ouvia, mas tão avoada que não chegava a processar informações e não respondia.

Ele aproximou-se às pressas e a última coisa de que me lembro é que tudo ficou muito escuro de repente.

Quando acordei, estava na ala hospitalar, deitada numa cama, com vestes de hospital. Dumbledore conversava com Snape e McGonagall a um canto, junto a madame Pomfrey.

Quando abri meus olhos, a vice-diretora aproximou-se correndo e sentou-se a meu lado na cama. Pegou a minha mão e, com aquele ar maternal que ela só tinha para mim, perguntou:

- Você está bem, minha querida?

Não respondi. Não estava assumindo o total controle das minhas palavras ainda.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Eu... eu não sei – respondi. – Sei que me cortei... Mas não senti... Nem reparei...

- O cúmulo da distração – vociferou Snape com os dentes cerrados. Meus olhos voaram rapidamente para ele, mas logo voltaram à vice-diretora.

- Severo, é muito estranho que uma aluna faça um corte desses no braço e não sinta! – disse Dumbledore daquele jeito dele. – Até porque você disse que viu fazer o corte, não é srta. Granger?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Não sei o que deu em mim – murmurei com cuidado. – Devo ter causado muita preocupação, me desculpem, senhores. Prometo que isso não acontecerá mais e...

- É claro que não – cortou Snape. – Está proibida de entrar na minha sala até aprender a se concentrar no que faz.

Eles acharam que eu retrucaria, mas eu apenas disse:

- Sim, senhor.

Eles se entreolharam, quando madame Pomfrey aproximou-se.

- Acho bom que ela ouça. Fiz uns estudos e anotações... Faz uns quatro meses que venho observando esta mocinha aqui... Aqui estão umas anotações e o resultado dos exames que fiz – ela parecia muito preocupada. – A srta. Granger está com um quadro de anemia profunda. Caso de internação. Por isso a demora em responder às poções de cicatrização. Ela perdeu muito sangue, para alguém com esse grau de anemia devia ter sido fatal. E... – ela olhou para mim e acrescentou: – Ela está com depressão.

- Frescura adolescente – resmungou Snape.

- Não – disse Poppy firmemente. – Isso é médico. A imunidade dela tende a baixar. Ela tem dois problemas que já são muito perigosos isolados; juntos... Céus, Alvo, eu sei que ela tem NIEMs, mas aconselho St. Mungus o mais rápido possível.

Os professores se entreolharam. Pela primeira vez em meses, retruquei:

- Senhores... – eles olharam para mim. – Me desculpem, mas.. eu não quero ir... Isso tudo que a madame Pomfrey disse significa que vou morrer, não? Bom, não se achem culpados, eu... só quero ficar em paz.

Eles, com exceção de Snape, pareciam escandalizados. Tentei me levantar, mas Poppy me segurou.

- Querida, você não tem forças nem para andar. O que comeu na sua última refeição?

Fechei os olhos. Eu não sabia a última vez que havia comido. Foi quando Harry entrou correndo na ala hospitalar, meio que gritando:

- Faz duas semanas que ela não come nada!

- Mas o que há de errado com você, srta. Granger? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Tenho observado você mais tristonha, mas não pensei que o caso fosse tão grave... O que houve?

Harry parecia furioso, e apontou Snape com expressão de ódio:

- Ele! _Ele_ é o que há de errado! Está fazendo da vida dela um inferno desde que ela voltou a Hogwarts! Não há uma só aula em que ele não use uns quinze ou vinte minutos numa calorosa sessão de humilhações!

- Harry... – murmurei, tentando interrompê-lo.

Mas ele não me ouviu.

- Porque a Mione é a mais inteligente e é da Grifinória!

- Harry...

- Porque ela me ajudou muito durante a guerra! Porque ela salvou...

- Harry James Potter! – gritei não sei com que forças. Todos olharam para mim. – Obrigada pela defesa, mas não pedi a sua ajuda. Se eu quisesse fazer alguma queixa, já teria feito eu mesma.

Harry me olhou entre magoado e confuso. Snape... não me atrevi a olhar para ele, mas eu encontraria uma expressão de ódio, levando-se em conta o ar sério de Dumbledore e de McGonagall...

- Severo... – começou Dumbledore.

- Olha, Dumbledore, nunca foi minha intenção... – começou ele, mas eu interrompi.

- Não usem um bode expiatório – eu disse, minha voz mal saindo, mas o suficiente para eles ouvirem e se voltarem para mim. – Eu estou assim há cinco meses e só agora que estou à beira da morte vocês me vêm com essa falsa preocupação moral. O professor Snape faz da minha vida um inferno desde que cheguei a Hogwarts, isso não mudou. O problema é comigo, só comigo. Ou seja, eu morro e tudo se resolve. É simples. Agora parem com essa discussão estúpida, que estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

Sei que fui grossa. Provavelmente magoei meus amigos. Mas eu vi a morte como uma formidável saída para todo aquele inferno em que eu vivia.

- Uma menina tão cheia de sonhos... tão cheia de virtudes, coisas para mostrar... Tanta inteligência... – disse Dumbledore, olhando para mim com um carinho paternal. – O que leva uma jovem tão formidável a desistir de tudo assim?

Senti lágrimas enchendo meus olhos e vi Dumbledore olhar para dentro deles com firmeza. Desviei o olhar.

- Sou uma boa oclumente, professor, mas sem a minha varinha estou inútil. Não jogue sujo assim – murmurei. – Harry, obrigada por ter vindo, mas eu quero ficar sozinha. Professora, a sua preocupação é muito importante para mim, mas eu não quero nada disso. Madame Pomfrey, não duvido da sua capacidade de avaliação, mas estou viva ainda, depois desses meses de aula... Vou sobreviver ainda o bastante para terminar meu 7º ano. Agora, alguém me traga um livro... Tenho que ler alguma coisa...

Não dirigi palavra a Snape, sequer olhei para ele. Harry disse:

- Não. Professor Dumbledore, ela está obsessiva por estudo, só para fugir de tudo! Ela não come, não dorme, não faz nada!

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Poppy, vou desobedecer você. Quero tirar a srta. Granger daqui... Vamos passear pelos jardins?

Eu não tinha ânimo para nada, nem para discutir. Poppy reclamou muito, mas ajudou-me a levantar.

- Vamos conversar – disse o diretor. – Mas antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas por ter me preocupado com você menos do que devia e menos do que você merecia.

Ensaiei um sorriso. Minhas pernas tremiam muito; sentei-me na cama.

- Acho... acho que vou descansar um pouco... Até ter firmeza nas pernas – eu disse, muito sem graça.

Dumbledore assentiu e disse:

- Depois do almoço, então.

Eu disse que sim e deitei-me na cama outra vez.

- Severo, na minha sala – disse o diretor, com uma voz séria demais para o velho Dumbie.

Vi Snape me lançar um olhar furioso, e lágrimas me vieram aos olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, à toa, esperando. Até que as portas da enfermaria se abriram. Eu esperava ver Dumbledore, mas foi Snape que entrou. Uma entrada clássica; a capa farfalhando às suas costas. Lembro-me que tive um sobressalto e caí da cama. Foi um ato-reflexo, nada consciente. Quando dei por mim, estava já encostada na parede, tentando me levantar e olhando para ele com ar de criança assustada. Sim, Hermione Granger estava com medo!

Ele parou ao ver minha reação e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Srta. Granger, o que acha que vou fazer? – perguntou ele, mas num tom bem ameno, muito diferente do desdém habitual.

- Eu... eu não tenho certeza – murmurei envergonhada por ter reagido de modo tão infantil. – O senhor entrou de um jeito... eu me assustei e...

Suspirei e baixei os olhos. Não conseguia continuar. Não conseguia falar diante dele, não queria me arriscar a falar algo que me comprometesse.

Ele aproximou-se mais, e ficou incrivelmente mais alto quando estava em pé à minha frente, eu meio jogada no chão. Parecia indeciso, mas estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos. Levante-se.

Minhas mãos tremiam muito quando estendi uma delas para ele. Ele pareceu achar que eu ia quebrar se me puxasse assim. Abaixou-se e envolveu uma das mãos na minha cintura e puxou-me até me fazer ficar em pé. Não posso descrever o que senti com palavras. Achei que, se morresse naquele momento, teria uma bela lembrança para levar comigo. Mas ele logo me soltou.

Cambaleei e me apoiei na cama, então me sentei e olhei para ele.

- Onde... onde está o professor Dumbledore? – perguntei com a cabeça baixa, e meus cabelos fecharam uma cortina sobre meu rosto.

Eu sentia o olhar dele cravado em mim. Era muito desconfortável.

- Está na sala dele, conversando com a professora McGonagall para decidir se continuo ou não no corpo docente do colégio – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Suspirei. Em fim, compreendi o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Sinto muito, senhor, eu não pretendia... Foi mesmo uma distração idiota da minha parte... Eu...

Algumas lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Ele me humilhava, mas eu ainda o amava. Quando não se dirigia a mim, eu apenas o admirava, sem saber o que dizer, mas era um momento de felicidade interna. _Ele iria embora_?

- Srta. Granger, eu não estou aqui para obrigar você a dizer a eles que não tenho nada a ver com o seu atual estado, como acho que você está supondo – disse ele.

- Não? – perguntei, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Eu o ouvi suspirar.

- É... – eu NUNCA o tinha visto gaguejar, mas ele parecia sem palavras agora. – É por causa de... de _mim_ que você está assim? Das coisas que digo em sala...?

Minhas lágrimas traiçoeiras vieram com força e inundaram meu rosto, mas meus cabelos ainda cobriam tudo da visão dele. Eu não confiava na minha voz. Não imagino o que se passava na cabeça dele, se estava com ódio de mim por sua provável saída de Hogwarts. Era o único lugar onde ele tinha o mais próximo de amigos na vida, eu sabia disso.

- Srta. Granger, olhe para mim quando falo com você! – ele parecia ter se irritado, e só agora eu havia me dado conta do quanto ele havia se aproximado. Chegou a sentar-se na beirada da cama. E olhava para mim.

- Estou bem assim, professor – eu disse com o máximo respeito que pude reunir, mas minha voz me traiu. Qualquer pessoa desatenta saberia que eu estava chorando, ainda mais alguém que estivesse prestando total atenção em mim, como era o caso dele.

- Olhe para mim, srta. Granger – a voz dele veio tão leve, tão diferente, tão sem sarcasmo e crueldade, tão com um quase arrependimento, que acabei erguendo o olhar para ele.

Imagino que eu estava absurdamente feia. Meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos, porque as lágrimas não cessavam. Minhas olheiras deveriam estar mais acentuadas. O olhar que encontrei nele era diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto. Era algo... não sei dizer, mas não tinha a raiva que eu havia imaginado. Ele ergueu a mão para meu rosto, mas no instante seguinte pareceu arrepender-se e baixou-a de novo antes de me tocar.

- Srta. Granger, eu... Faz mesmo duas semanas que você não aparece no salão principal para comer, eu já havia reparado nisso, mas achei que você fosse inteligente o bastante para ir à cozinha.

Não respondi. Desviei o olhar, porque aqueles olhos negros estudavam o fundo dos meus.

- Não imaginei que você não comeu nada durante todo esse tempo. Também percebi que você anda me evitando...

Desviei os olhos para os dele, mas foi muito rápido. Eu olhava para o chão enquanto eu o ouvia falar e minhas lágrimas insistiam mais e cada vez desciam em maior quantidade.

- Você anda me evitando, porque só a vejo na sala de aula, durante as minhas aulas. Nos lugares comuns, onde supostamente deveríamos estar ao mesmo tempo, você nunca aparece. Não vai ver o santo Potter jogar quadribol, não aparece nas festas, não apareceu nos banquetes nem de Natal nem de Ano Novo, nem na festa de Dia das Bruxas. Não aparece para comer e, quando o faz, não come e vai embora logo. Na sala de aula esforça-se para não ser notada, embora só na minha sala fique no fundo. É por minha causa que você não aparece em lugares onde supostamente deveríamos nos encontrar?

Suspirei, ainda olhando para o chão. As lágrimas caíam em abundância.

- Professor, eu apenas não faço questão que todos me vejam – murmurei e, sem saber por quê, acrescentei: – agora que estou horrorosa.

Ele não sorriu. Se a situação fosse outra, talvez o comentário fosse engraçado, mas não era.

- Granger, se você começar a mentir para mim, vou usar legilimência em você, e acho que você não quer isso – ele ameaçou, mas no mesmo tom ameno.

Enchi os pulmões e olhei para ele.

- Seria mais fácil, mas eu provavelmente beberia uma boa dose de cianureto se o senhor fizesse isso – os olhos dele se arregalaram em espanto. – Não, não estou brincando. Pergunte pra madame Pomfrey: pessoas depressivas têm muita facilidade em tirar a própria vida. O senhor quer a verdade? Bom, está bem. Já que eu vou morrer e o senhor vai sair de Hogwarts, parece que não tem problema nenhum. O que o senhor acha? Acha que as pessoas gostam de ser humilhadas? Acha que _eu_ gosto de ser humilhada? O que o senhor pensaria se estivesse na minha situação? Sem ninguém no mundo. Uma aluna idiota, num mundo idiota de pessoas idiotas, que não serve para nada além de trazer preocupações para o único amigo que realmente lhe dá algum valor? E depois ainda magoá-lo para defender o pior demônio de sua vida? Olha, professor, desculpe pelo aposto, mas é isso que o senhor é para mim. Quantos pontos vai tirar da Grifinória? Tire todos. Já não me importo.

Snape suspirou; desviei o olhar, agora com medo da reação dele.

- Não pensei que minhas palavras pudessem... fazer isso com alguém... Nem Longbottom levava muito a sério o que eu dizia... – ele parecia mesmo confuso.

_Claro, seu idiota, Neville não amava você acima de todas as coisas_, pensei. Suspirei outra vez.

- Professor, o senhor está mentindo, ou para mim ou para si mesmo – eu disse e foi a vez dele me olhar, um pouco surpreso. – É claro que o senhor sabe o que suas palavras podem fazer, tanto é que o senhor escolhe cada palavra cuidadosamente para me ferir. Observe minhas olheiras e vai ver o quanto fundo elas me atingem. O senhor sabe disso muito bem. Está aqui para fazer uma média com o Dumbledore, não é? Algo do tipo: _estou muito arrependido pelo que fiz_.

Nem assim encontrei ódio no olhar dele, mas não o encarei por muito tempo.

- Granger, eu não preciso fazer média com ninguém. Dumbledore já me tirou do corpo docente de Hogwarts, eu menti para você. Eles não estão decidindo nada, estão aprontando os papéis.

Entrei em choque. Não sei o que seria pior na minha vida: viver perto dele sob constantes humilhações ou viver longe dele?


	2. Uma Mudança na Atitude

Capítulo Dois

Uma mudança na Atitude...

Minhas lágrimas haviam quase parado, mas ao ouvir aquilo voltaram com força. Snape pareceu se surpreender muito com isso, mas não disse nada a respeito.

- Então agora o senhor me odeia ainda mais?

- Não odeio, srta. Granger – ele disse, som um suspiro, parecendo contrariado. – Só vim aqui lhe dizer que nunca, em nenhum momento, minha intenção foi agredir você com minhas palavras. Por mais cruéis que fossem, tudo o que eu queria era que você continuasse me enfrentando com aquele seu jeito de Sabe-Tudo insuportável, um ar de desafio que não vi desde o primeiro dia de aula. Talvez... a morte dos seus pais...

Ele parou de falar e esperou o que eu ia dizer, mas eu não disse nada.

- Então percebi que minha querida e detestada Hermione Granger simplesmente havia sido mudada por alguma coisa que eu fiz no passado, alguma coisa que eu fui – ele disse. A parte da "minha querida" foi a única coisa que consegui ouvir na frase, porque olhei para ele com um ar incrédulo.

- É, Granger, eu me odiei por ver que minha aluna preferida era uma grifinória...

- Sangue-ruim – completei, sem graça. Ele podia estar mentindo, mas _aluna preferida_ era muito mais do que eu sempre esperara ouvir dele.

- Não, não, Granger, eu não sou partidário dessa história de pureza de sangues, até porque sou um mestiço – disse ele, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça. – Eu ia acrescentar _melhor amiga de Harry Potter_.

Pela primeira vez em sete meses, eu sorri. Ele retribuiu meu sorriso daquele jeito reservado dele.

- Mas você já não queria se exibir na minha aula, e nunca percebi o quanto sentiria falta disso. Eu me condenei por um dia ter ajudado o Lorde das Trevas, por ter permitido que ele chegasse a ter tanto poder, a ponto de tudo ter que terminar numa guerra como aquela.

- Isso é muito imbecil da sua parte, professor – murmurei, com voz muito fraca. – Voldemort sempre foi louco por poder. Sempre houve comensais e... ih, merda, por que estou tentado fazer ele se sentir melhor?

Eu havia falado meu pensamento de modo inconsciente; Snape deu um sorrisinho.

- Porque você é muito esquisita, srta. Granger – respondeu ele, num tom meio zombeteiro.

Corei muito ao ver o que tinha falado, e fiquei com medo de soltar uma dessas que me comprometesse. Evitaria falar tanto quanto possível.

- Mas... o senhor... não vai ter raiva de mim por... por eu... Bom, talvez o Dumbledore fosse reagir quando soubesse o jeito que o senhor me tratava em sala, mas... Bom, foi uma distração minha que provocou isso tudo e...

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu não acho que eu mereceria qualquer outra coisa, srta. Granger – disse Snape. – Dumbledore já fez muitas caridades por mim; está acima dele me manter no corpo docente, tendo em vista as circunstâncias atuais.

- Eu só queria entender por que me ferir tanto. Se quisesse ser desafiado, talvez usasse outras palavras. Algo do tipo "será que a Sabe-Tudo não sabe nada?" Seria horrível, mas suportável. Mas o que o senhor me dizia... eu...

Chorei ainda mais. Snape me olhava, mas não sei identificar qual o sentimento. Ou pena, ou remorso, ou qualquer coisa que o valha.

- Srta. Granger, eu... gostaria que você me perdoasse.

Olhei para ele com os olhos tão arregalados, tão espantada, que não pude responder de imediato. Snape nunca, nunca em toda a sua vida, pedira perdão a alguém que não fosse Dumbledore.

- Sei que não sou um bom homem. Ou um bom bruxo. Ou um bom professor. Mas, acima de tudo, sei que não sou uma boa pessoa, muito menos com você. Sei que não mereço perdão, mas ainda assim tenho obrigação de pedir. Nunca quis magoá-la de verdade, embora me esforçasse para isso.

Há um verso de um poeta brasileiro que resumiria muito bem o que me vinha à cabeça naquele momento. _A hora mais bela surge da mais triste_ (Carlos Drummond de Andrade).

- Eu perdôo, professor – sussurrei, com a cabeça baixa, as lágrimas começando a secar. – O senhor não merece mesmo, não merece que uma só pessoa lhe estenda a mão, mas mesmo assim eu perdôo. Ou porque eu sou muito imbecil...

Eu me interrompi. É claro que eu não ia falar.

- Ou o que? – perguntou ele, mas não parecia suspeitar da resposta que viria.

- Ou eu sou uma pessoa muito boa – eu completei, embora não fosse isso que viesse à minha mente.

- Essa segunda opção parece melhor – ele comentou, e muito me pareceu que estava constrangido. Claro, não era de seu hábito me pedir desculpas.

_I think I'm drowning _

Eu acho que estou me afogando

_Asphixyated_

Asfixiada

_I wanna break the spell that you created_

Eu quero quebrar o feitiço que você criou

_You're something beatiful_

Você é algo bonito

_A contradiction_

Uma contradição

_I wanna play the game_

Eu quero fazer esse jogo

_I want the friction_

Eu quero atrito

_You will be the death of me_

Você será a minha morte

_Yeah, you will be the death of me_

Sim, você será a minha morte

Essa música me veio à cabeça. Não sei exatamente por quê. É de uma banda trouxa de rock alternativo, chamada Muse, e o nome da música é _Time is Running Out_. Não sei, a música parecia especial para mim naquela situação.

- Somos muito opostos, srta. Granger – ele acrescentou, me libertando dos meus devaneios.

_Hum... tem uma lei física muito legal que fala dos opostos, professor_, pensei, e acabei sorrindo.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele. – É muito engraçado ver o quanto sou diferente fora da sala de aula, não?

- Ahn... não foi bem isso que eu pensei, mas é bem mais fácil e menos constrangedor fingir que foi.

Ele fez cara de quem não entendeu – que bom!

- Bom, acho que tenho malas para arrumar – ele disse, levantando-se. – Agora que vou embora, trate de ver se come e fica com uma cara melhor. Está horrorosa.

E sorriu, um sorriso leve, que me pareceu pelo menos sincero. Eu ensaiei um sorriso de volta. Ele estava a caminho para fora da enfermaria – e eu estava mais leve que nunca! – quando o professor Dumbledore entrou acompanhado pela professora McGonagall.

Pela cara dos dois, vi que Snape não devia estar ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore, muito sério.

- Eu... apenas vim ver se o braço da srta. Granger já estava melhor, afinal foi na minha aula que ela se feriu – ele disse, reassumindo a postura superior e o olhar sério.

- Ah, sim, sim – disse o diretor. – Está melhor, srta. Granger?

Os três olharam para mim, e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Snape olhava-me, acho que tentando adivinhar se eu ia desmenti-lo, mas isso nem se passava pela minha cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, minha criança? – perguntou a vice-diretora, olhando para mim. – Foi isso mesmo que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Foi sim, senhora – respondi simplesmente.

Snape acenou para mim de leve com a cabeça e disse que ia fazer as malas.

- Ah, Severo – disse Dumbledore. – Andei pensando. É claro que não posso manter você no corpo docente...

- Estou de acordo, diretor – disse Snape respeitosamente.

- Mas tenho que levar em conta todos os seus serviços pela Ordem, todo o seu esforço e lealdade a mim em todos esses anos – acrescentou Dumbledore. – Por isso, em vez de mandar-lhe embora com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, convido você a se manter em Hogwarts. Até porque madame Pomfrey não aceita encomendar poções de ninguém que não seja você... E pelo que sei você tem muitas pesquisas estacionadas... Poderia recomeçá-las, teria mais tempo... E, eventualmente, quando Lupin estiver impossibilitado, dar umas aulas de DCAT. Que acha?

Snape sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não quero a sua piedade, professor, estou bem assim. Eu estava errado, sim, e não mereço uma quarta chance. É muito mais do que muitas pessoas têm.

Eu sei que fui imbecil, imprudente, mas me ajeitei na cama e disse:

- Fique, professor,_ por favor_.

Os três olharam para mim, espantados, sim, mas nem Dumbledore nem McGonagall tanto quanto Snape.

- O que? – perguntou meu amado ex-mestre de Poções. – O que foi que a Pomfrey pôs nas suas poções de cicatrização, menina?

- Ahn... eu... eu só... Eu só não queria que... Ah, acho que tanto o senhor quanto eu temos Hogwarts como lar e... Seria uma pena que o senhor fosse embora e... Bom, acho que o castelo é grande o bastante para todos nós...

Gaguejei e me senti ridícula; vi Dumbledore me olhar por cima daqueles oclinhos meia-lua e sorrir – ele estava lendo a minha alma!

- Bastante convincente, srta. Granger – disse Snape, sarcástico. – Mas tenho que pensar melhor na sua proposta, diretor. Com licença.

Ele saiu da sala e McGonagall, depois de ver que eu estava bem, retirou-se. Dumbledore perguntou:

- Já se sente firme para caminhar? Ainda quero andar com você pelos jardins e conversar.

- Sim, senhor – eu disse. – Quando Snape entrou na ala hospitalar eu fiquei com tanto medo que levantei da cama rapidinho e quase voei para longe dele... Ainda bem que ele veio em missão de paz...

- Tem certeza de que o Severo veio aqui só para ver se você estava com o braço melhor?

- Na verdade, ele veio me pedir perdão também – resolvi ser sincera. Dumbledore não pareceu se surpreender. – Mas não quis falar isso na frente da professora McGonagall e dele; ele sempre me parece tão fechado, achei que não ia gostar de ficar exposto desse modo...

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Sim, sim, é verdade. Você fez o certo, só para variar um pouco.

Corei com essa afirmação, mas procurei disfarçar tentando me levantar. O diretor me ajudou e andamos bem devagar, lado a lado, rumo aos jardins.

- Então, srta. Granger, qual é o nome do rapaz que está lhe causando isso tudo?

Olhei para ele escandalizada; ele apenas riu e disse:

- Sou muito velho, minha cara srta. Granger, e já vi de tudo nessa vida. Pode ser que o que Severo tem dito pra você tenha deixado você nesse estado, mas isso começou com um amor não correspondido. Vai desmentir ou me contar a verdade?

- É verdade, senhor, o que dizem por aí: impossível esconder algo de Alvo Dumbledore – concordei. – A imbecil da Hermione Granger está sofrendo de um amor platônico por alguém que a odeia, mas não vou dizer quem é.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Acho que ele se chama Severo Snape – disse ele com um ar divertido.

Parei bruscamente, irritada.

- Não é para usar legilimência em mim, diretor!

- Não estou fazendo feitiço nenhum, posso jurar. Mas é que tem coisas que eu vejo. Por exemplo, um professor que é como o Severo, que, apesar de ser uma criatura detestável, é um excelente professor, e tem várias admiradoras, por mais que não pareça.

Sorri ao imaginar várias menininhas do terceiro ano correndo atrás dele e ele fugindo delas. Dumbie continuou:

- Além disso, como homem inteligente que é, tem muitas chances de despertar interesse em alguém como você, que aprecia pessoas inteligentes, que conhecem muito.

- Raciocínio lógico o seu – comentei calmamente. Já estava acostumada que Dumbledore soubesse tudo, mesmo o que não devia saber.

- Agora o estranho é como esse negócio chamado amor age nas pessoas – prosseguiu Dumbledore, daquele jeito "viagem na maionese" dele. – Porque Severo nunca tratou você bem. Mas parece que, no seu caso, o respeito virou admiração, que virou afeto, que virou carinho, que virou amor. Tudo sem você perceber, estou certo?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça em silêncio.

- E dentro da sala ele transformou a sua vida em um "inferno", como você descreveu. Com isso, você sofreu mais, porque estava sendo duplamente desprezada.

- Daria um belo psicólogo, professor – eu disse secamente. – Mas não gosto de falar das minhas fraquezas.

Ele riu.

- Está falando como uma sonserina, e estamos entre grifinórios, srta. Granger.

Fiz uma careta para ele; meu humor já estava melhor como não ficava havia meses.

- Ai, meu rosto está doendo – eu comentei. – Fazia tempo que eu não sorria. E fiz isso muitas vezes em tão pouco tempo!

- Bom, temos que treinar isso melhor, então – disse Dumbledore. – Acho que você vai ter que conversar com o Harry mais tarde. Pedir desculpas para ele seria um bom começo. Ah, você vai para Hogsmeade amanhã? Faz tempo que você não vai, acho que seria uma boa diversão.

Fiz uma cara desanimada.

- Ah, diretor, me desculpe... Eu acho que não quero ir... Só sou amiga do Harry, e não vou ficar de vela com ele e a Gina.

- Entendo... Bom, você pode ir sozinha, comprar alguma coisa de que esteja precisando... Talvez umas roupas novas, melhorar essa carinha triste... Melhor... Chocolate! As mulheres adoram chocolate...

Eu sorri. Já podia sentir que minha cara não estava tão feia quanto antes.

- Ora, está bem! Vou a Hogsmeade amanhã, mesmo que não seja acompanhada. Vamos ver se ainda consigo voltar a ser aquela insuportável Sabe-Tudo.

- Claro que consegue, você é a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já viu!

Corei muito com esse elogio. Eu havia ficado um pouquinho mais modesta por causa da depressão. Mas é impressionante o que a depressão faz com uma pessoa. E é ainda mais impressionante o efeito que pessoas amigas têm sobre a depressão; ela passa a inexistir de uma hora para outra.

- Agora, acho que vai ter que cuidar da sua alimentação. Não quero que você morra por causa de algo como anemia – disse ele, mais sério. – Vai me prometer que vai a todas as refeições, sem nenhum exceção, e vai parar de estudar durante todas as horas do seu dia. Quero você à toa por pelo menos umas duas horas por dia, que não seja as suas horas de sono.

Eu sorri de novo.

- Ora, está bem... Acho que posso fazer isso. Bom, vou ir até o meu guarda-roupa e ver o que tenho que jogar fora e o que tenho que comprar...

- E vê se arruma o cabelo... Você já é maior... Severo já não é professor... – olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados; ele me deu uma piscadela.

- Tá louco? – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu gostaria, mas eu pedi desculpas logo e acrescentei baixinho: – Ele me odeia!

- Eu acho que não, mas, mesmo que odiasse, quem, além de você, poderia mudar isso? - ele me deu outra piscadela e saiu andando, me deixando a sós com meus pensamentos.

Eu estava indo para o salão comunal da Grifinória quando encontrei Harry no caminho, parece que indo para o mesmo lado.

- Harry – chamei.

Ele parou e olhou para trás. Logo que me viu, sorriu muito abertamente.

- Mione! Você está bem? Como se sente? Está melhor?

- Calma, Harry – eu disse, ao alcançá-lo. – Eu... queria pedir desculpas... Acho que... falei com você de um jeito muito grosso lá na ala hospitalar e... você me desculpa, Harry?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Como você é besta, Mione – disse ele, rindo. – Você tava alterada, eu entendo isso. E você sempre defende os professores, mesmo que eles não mereçam. Já estou acostumado. Agora, se o Snape vier falar merda pra você na próxima aula...

- Harry, o Dumbledore tirou o Snape do corpo docente de Hogwarts – eu disse, me controlando para não começar a chorar.

O sorriso que Harry abriu foi algo indescritível. Foi um sorriso realmente alegre.

- Nossa, essa é a melhor notícia que já recebi, desde a confirmação de que eu tinha mesmo matado o Voldemort.

Fiz uma careta e sorri para ele; ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda e me abraçou.

- Há quanto tempo eu não via você sorrindo! – ele exclamou, parecendo muito feliz. E apertou o abraço. – Minha irmãzinha, sabe que eu te amo, né?

- Claro, né, Harry – eu disse, e ele me soltou, apenas para me encontrar sorrindo e me abraçar de novo.

- Agora você vai fazer um feitiço muita legal pra sumir com essas olheiras, né? – ele perguntou, quando finalmente me soltou.

- É, acho que sim... O Dumbledore me mandou ir pra Hogsmeade amanhã comprar umas roupas novas e disse pra eu voltar a ser a Hermione Granger de sempre...

- Não precisa exagerar, né – ele disse, em absoluto tom de pilhéria, e começou a rir muito.

Eu ri junto.

- Nossa, Mione, você tá até mais bonita – ele disse. – Vamos lá pro salão comunal pra você ir trocar de roupas... Tá quase na hora do jantar.

Fomos andando, mas eu tive quase certeza de que ouvi um farfalhar de capa. Olhei para trás, alarmada, mas só o que vi foi sombras.


	3. Hum Ainda Não

Capítulo Três

Hum... Ainda Não

Na hora do jantar, imediatamente olhei em volta, procurando Snape, e eu o encontrei, ainda na mesa dos professores, ao lado daquela linda professora da Academia de Beauxbottons, que dava aula de Poções lá. Tremi de ciúmes, mas encontrei os olhos negros dele fixos em mim. Não pude disfarçar um sorrisinho para ele, ao vê-lo ali, e ele não demonstrou expressão nenhuma. Eu desviei o olhar e fui me sentar ao lado de Harry e Gina.

Antes do jantar ser servido, Dumbledore levantou-se, pedindo atenção. Quando todos olharam para ele, ele disse:

- Tenho uma importante notícia para vocês, alunos de Hogwarts – começou o diretor. – A partir de amanhã mesmo o professor Snape já não será mais professor de Poções em Hogwarts.

Os murmúrios começaram impiedosos, e só os sonserinos não pareciam muito felizes com a notícia. Mas Dumbledore mandou todos se calarem e prosseguiu:

- Por motivos que não são do interesse de ninguém, ele está afastado do cargo, mas permanecerá em Hogwarts para concluir suas pesquisas e para manter o estoque de poções da Ala Hospitalar em dia. Ele também poderá substituir o professor Lupin nas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que ele não puder ministrar. A substituta dele na cadeira de Poções é a professora Marie Voltaire, ex-Beauxbottons.

Aplausos de praxe; aquela vaca se levantou. Quando se sentou, olhou para Snape e sussurrou alguma coisa e começou a rir. Ela tinha um riso lindo; não pude me controlar de ciúmes. Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, e só. Mas já era uma resposta bem mais educada do que as que eu recebia. Levantei bruscamente mesmo antes do jantar ser servido e caminhei para fora do salão, mas ouvi Dumbledore dizer am alto e bom som:

- Srta. Granger, é para você ficar.

Todos os olhos em mim; corei muito e voltei ao meu lugar. Eu era uma estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Dumbledore numa hora me dá esperanças e depois contrata uma _veela_ para dar aula como substituta de Snape.

Comi de má vontade, tendo que ouvir Gina me xingar cada vez que eu ameaçava levantar sem ter terminado de comer tudo do prato. Meu estômago revirava; fazia tempo que ele não trabalhava. Quando finalmente consegui acabar de comer, apenas lancei um último olhar à mesa dos professores, e vi a tal da Marie-Vagabunda-Voltaire muito perto dele, quase sentando no colo dele. Não quis ver mais nada. Saí do salão a passos largos e cabeça baixa.

Mas de repente decidi parar de me fazer de coitadinha. Decidi parar de me sentir a última das últimas. Como Dumbledore dissera mais cedo, se tinha alguém capaz de fazer Snape parar de me odiar, era eu mesma.

O meu maior problema seria achá-lo naquele castelo. Anti-social do jeito que era, eu duvidava que ele apareceria em público além do que Dumbledore pedisse, ou melhor, mandasse.

Fui andando pelo corredor até chegar ao salão comunal, e logo subi para o meu quarto. Abri meu armário e peguei minha camisola branca. Era curta, com alças de renda fina, era mais ou menos transparente, mas não muito, é que era muito leve. Peguei minha calcinha e meu sutiã – sim, eu durmo de sutiã – brancos pra não ficar muito visível, apesar de saber que ninguém veria. E fui pro banheiro, tomar um banho. Quando já estava vestida, me olhei no espelho.

A minha cara estava um pouco melhor do que estivera naquela manhã mesmo, mas minhas olheiras ainda persistiam. Peguei minha varinha e murmurei um feitiço besta e fácil e meu rosto voltou a ser o de antes, exceto pelo fato de que estava mais magra.

Penteei meus cabelos ainda molhados para não ficarem armados quando secassem e prendi tudo num coque displicente. Não estava tão linda quando a Mariazinha, mas com certeza estava bem melhor que antes.

Peguei um livro para ler e me deitei na cama, mas logo desisti. Levantei-me. Olhei o relógio: passava das dez, ou seja, hora de alunos estarem na cama. Eu podia ir até a biblioteca e ver se achava algo melhor para ler.

Desci as escadas, me esgueirando pelas sombras – embora não adiantasse muito por eu estar de branco – e rumei até a biblioteca com cuidado. Quando cheguei, estava fechada, claro, mas para que serve um _Alohomora_ se você não pode abrir portas? Engraçado como até minha magia parecia ter voltado ao normal.

Abri a biblioteca e vi algo que me paralisou: Marie tinha Snape encostado na parede, e estava beijando o pescoço dele com avidez. Os dois estavam vestidos, mas duvido continuariam assim muito tempo se a minha intromissão não os tivesse atrapalhado.

Os dois pararam imediatamente e me olharam, um pouco alarmados.

- Desculpe, mas isso não é hora de alunos estarem na cama? – perguntou ela, com um sotaque francês horrível e um olhar debochado.

- Tecnicamente, sim – respondi, o mais dignamente que pude. – Mas eu posso andar até mais tarde, por autorização do Dumbledore, já que fui monitora-chefe e estou prometendo fazer 12 NIEMs, o que é uma bela publicidade para a escola. Isso me dá o direito de vir à biblioteca à hora que eu quero. E... ah, pelo amor de Deus, tem muitos quartos em Hogwarts!

Snape pigarreou; parecia levemente corado.

- Srta. Granger? – não ignorei a secada que ele deu no meu corpo, antes de voltar a olhar meus olhos. – Sim, sim, concordo que há vários quartos, mas eu vim aqui para procurar um livro que...

- Severo Snape se justificando para a_ insuportável Sabe-Tudo_ – debochei, sem conseguir esconder o ódio e a mágoa na voz. – Eu não estou cobrando satisfações; só não quero a querida professora vindo me torrar o saco sendo que é ela que está errada.

- Qual é a sua casa, mocinha? – perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Tire pontos da minha casa e você vai ver o que eu digo pro Dumbledore – eu disse. Não sei de onde me veio tanta coragem. Se fosse o Snape eu tinha baixado a cabeça e ficado quieta, mas aquela mulherzinha merecia a forca.

- Isso não é necessário, srta. Granger – disse Snape, parecendo tentar recobrar a dignidade. Devia ser mesmo desconcertante ser encontrado se agarrando com a professora na biblioteca por um aluno. – Eu mesmo posso conversar com o professor Dumbledore.

Marie olhou-o com um meio sorriso.

- Bom, como bem lembrou a mocinha aqui, temos vários quartos em Hogwarts... Vamos, Severo?

Ainda não sei como não voei no pescoço dela, mas o que veio a seguir me surpreendeu. Snape me pediu licença com uma voz muito letal e pegou-a pelo braço de um jeito bastante grosseiro, arrastando-a para fora da sala. Tive que me esforçar muito para ouvir o que ele disse a ela, mas eu ouvi.

- Você não passa de uma vagabunda – ele disse, no melhor tom de Mestre de Poções dele.

Eu o ouvi bater a porta, irritado, e sentar-se à mesa logo à frente da que eu tinha escolhido. Olhei para ele com o máximo desdém que consegui fingir. Tinha umas lágrimas querendo vir, mas eu consegui segurar essas.

- Olhe, srta. Granger, eu... – começou ele, muito desconcertado.

- Mas por que é que você quer se justificar, professor? – eu perguntei, mais irritada do que gostaria de parecer. – Se acha que vou correr pra fazer fofoca para o diretor está enganado. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Faz tempo que não dou a mínima para regras.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Por incrível que pareça, descobri que estou preocupado com a sua opinião a meu respeito, srta. Granger. Sei que não mereço ser ouvido porque nunca aceitei ouvir você, mas você acha que pode me ouvir?

- Mas o que o senhor acha que eu vou pensar, professor? – perguntei, me esforçando o máximo pra fingir indiferença. – Só porque o professor mais sério e durão da escola tava se agarrando com a professora gostosinha na biblioteca? Não estou tão chocada; ela tava se jogando em cima de você durante o jantar.

Novamente ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você está pensando exatamente o que eu não queria que você pensasse. Eu não estava _me agarrando com ela_, como você disse. Eu estava procurando um livro na biblioteca quando aquela... _mulher_ entrou. Não sei se você se lembra, mas ela já esteve aqui antes, no ano do Torneio Tribruxo.

_É claro que eu me lembro dessa puta_, pensei, irritada, mas consegui simplesmente responder que lembrava.

- Acho que para ela era... uma questão de honra, porque ela não me impressionou nem um pouco nem daquela vez nem dessa...

Sorriso maldito, fica escondido!

- Então ela resolveu jogar bem sujo... Aquela hora que você entrou... foi só um pouco depois dela. Eu estava... em pé, olhando uma prateleira alta e... Bom, você viu...

Ah-ah-ah! Por nada no mundo eu trocaria a visão do Snape ruborizando. Vingança completa! Não precisava de mais nada. Mas eu ainda quis ser só um pouquinho cruel... Pra compensar as minhas olheiras, eu mereço...

- Pela sua cara quando eu cheguei, você não parecia estar muito contrariado... – comentei com a cara mais inocente que consegui fingir.

Sim! Snape ficou da cor de um pimentão. Lindo, quase aplaudi a cena. Ele fechou a cara ao me ver sorrindo um sorriso maroto, e ele disse:

- Leve em consideração que este velho professor que você odeia é também um simples homem.

Meu sorriso desapareceu por completo. Ele podia não saber, mas tinha se revelado, se aberto para mim. Eu nunca, nunca conseguiria imaginar Snape fazendo uma confissão daquelas a alguém, muito menos à detestável srta. Granger.

Eu olhei para o outro lado e decidi me levantar para pegar um livro qualquer e ir embora dali logo, mas ele pigarreou e eu olhei para ele.

- Cubra-se, srta. Granger – ele pediu, e não parecia tão assustador quanto costumava parecer antes.

Eu olhei para mim mesma. Havia me esquecido que estava _naqueles_ trajes. Muito vermelha de vergonha, conjurei um casaco e o vesti.

- Eu não acredito... – murmurei para mim mesma.

- Em que? – ele perguntou.

Pulei pra trás quando notei que ele estava em pé, ao meu lado, olhando para mim.

- Ahn... primeiro eu chego na biblioteca e vejo a... _professora_ agarrando o Snape. Aí, depois, eu noto que estou seminua na frente dele. Isso é muito... constrangedor.

Ele assentiu.

- Deve ter sido bastante constrangedor. Mas para mim poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido o Potter entrando...

Eu não sei como, mas ri daquele comentário; me surpreendi ao ver que ele me sorria de volta.

- Ele provavelmente teria feito cara de ânsia de vômito um pouco depois de gritar QUE NOJO! – acrescentou Snape, com um meio sorriso no canto nos lábios, parecendo estudar a minha reação.

Gargalhei. Juro que gargalhei. É bem o tipo de coisa que Harry faria, muito provável. Snape sorria para mim.

- Você não está mais horrorosa – ele comentou, mas não senti segundas intenções no comentário. – Eu realmente te fazia mal.

- É, você me fazia mal, mas eu preferia que você tivesse só parado de falar daquele jeito comigo, sem precisar deixar de ser meu professor – eu disse, e ofereci um sorriso amistoso.

Bom, ele achava a tal da Mariazinha uma vagabunda e uma burra. Posso dizer que não sou nenhum dos dois e, apesar de estar magra demais, eu não tinha um corpo dos mais feios. Ele ficou me secando, depois mandou eu me cobrir. Agora estava sendo gentil, à moda dele. E tinha dito antes que eu era a aluna preferida dele. Mesmo que não fosse verdade, pelo menos uma boa aluna ele deveria me considerar. Algo me dizia que eu tinha chances...

- Nunca fui um bom professor – ele comentou, olhando para a estante.

- Era sim, quando não tava me xingando...

- Já pedi perdão. Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? – perguntou ele, um pouco mais grosseiro do que antes. Eu tive um sobressalto com a súbita mudança de humor dele.

- Calma. Eu só fui sincera. Eu gostava das suas aulas quando você tava só explicando a matéria...

- Ah, me perdoe por essa minha variação de humor. Ainda estou bastante constrangido com a cena que você presenciou.

Eu sorri.

- Bom, você me viu com a minha camisola, então estamos quites – eu disse, meio que rindo.

E olhei para a prateleira. Mas o livro que eu queria tava do outro lado da biblioteca; eu só não queria sair de perto dele.

- Ahn... srta. Granger, faz muitos anos que não venho a esta biblioteca, e na minha não tem o livro que estou procurando – ele disse, meio desconcertado. – Você por acaso sabe onde tem o livro de Poções Avançadas do 7º Ano para Professores?

Eu dei um sorriso leve e deslizei calmamente pela biblioteca, tendo consciência do olhar dele em mim. Fui direto para a prateleira e não precisei procurar para saber onde estava; fui direto ao livro. Entreguei-o nas mãos dele e fui procurar o meu sem nem falar com ele.

- Da próxima vez que eu quiser um livro vou falar com você – eu o ouvi dizer, logo às minhas costas. – Eu estava há duas horas e meia procurando esse maldito livro!

Eu o olhei, rindo.

- Eu pego esse livro sempre que venho aqui... Todos de Poções, DCAT e Feitiços, na verdade. Já decorei ele, se quiser, ou se tiver algo muito apagado pelo tempo.

- Hum... você sempre foi de decorar definições de livros – ele comentou.

- Na verdade, eu montava a minha própria a partir de definições de vários livros diferentes – eu disse. – Mas dá na mesma, porque o vocabulário é técnico.

- E para que você ficava pegando tantos livros, além de se distrair, claro? – ele perguntou, sentando-se a uma das mesas e abrindo o livro, mas olhando para mim.

_Ai! O Snape tá mesmo interessado em saber? Bom, melhor ser eu mesma... Seja o que Deus quiser..._

- Ah, é que... – corei um pouco. – Além de descobrir um jeito de fazer o senhor parar de me odiar...

- E em que um livro ajudaria exatamente? Estava procurando alguma poção ou algo assim? – perguntou ele, sério, olhando para dentro dos meus olhos.

Aha! Dessa vez eu tinha uma varinha e a minha oclumência ia bem, obrigada.

- Bom, na verdade, eu pretendia ver se achava um jeito melhor de fazer uma poção ou outra, mais ou menos daquele jeito que o senhor fazia quando era o _príncipe mestiço_.

Ele assentiu e perguntou:

- E o que você pretendia com isso?

- Bom, achei que... mesmo sendo grifinória, trouxa, amiga do Harry... Se eu conseguisse descobrir alguma coisa que despertasse o seu interesse... Achei que o senhor esqueceria quem eu era, se aceitasse ouvir as minhas teorias... Era um plano maluco, meio improvável, mas pelo menos tomava meu tempo...

- E pra que esse esforço em me fazer esquecer quem você era? – perguntou Snape, calmamente.

Comecei a me sentir acuada. Eu poderia mentir facilmente, dizer que sempre gostei de agradar aos professores, o que não era mentira, mas a minha maldita cara _tinha_ que ficar toda vermelha! Ele não precisava ler a minha mente para saber o que eu tava pensando. E, pelo sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, eu logo vi que ele tinha entendido. Ainda assim, tentei mentir.

- Bom, eu nunca gostei de ser detestada pelo senhor... Sempre acostumada a ser louvada pelos professores... Sei que vai me xingar por isso, mas é meio uma questão de honra...

Ele sorriu aquele mesmo sorrisinho irritante e murmurou um "sei" antes de pôr os olhos no livro. Eu ia sair à francesa, porque achei que ele já tinha terminado o interrogatório, mas ele, sem levantar os olhos do livro, perguntou:

- E descobriu alguma coisa que pode ser melhorada?

- Sim, senhor – respondi. Aquilo significava que eu ia poder ficar mais tempo perto dele?

- Por exemplo o que? – ele perguntou, fechando o livro e olhando para mim.

- Ah, tenho as anotações enormes no meu quarto – eu disse. – Eu posso ir pegar se o senhor fizer questão de...

- Não, não, temos muito tempo – ele disse. – Agora não tenho nem metade das obrigações de antes. E Dumbledore me disse que, se eu me comportasse direito nas aulas de DCAT que eu desse no lugar do Lupin, ele me deixaria voltar a dar aula de Poções para o sexto e o sétimo anos. Ou seja, nada de cabeças-ocas na sala.

- Hum... parece bom – comentei.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Logo entendi que meu comentário tinha sido meio ambíguo, mas juro que não foi de propósito.

- Bom, então vou pegar o meu livro e ir pra minha cama, antes que a dona Mariazinha resolva voltar – eu disse, rindo, e ele fechou a cara.

- Você vai engolir isso – ele disse.

- Vou, é? Quantos pontos mesmo o senhor vai me tirar? Ahn... _nenhum_? Boa noite, professor Snape!

Peguei o livro que eu queria e saí. Eu me encostei à parede logo do lado de fora e suspirei. Parecia que eu estava indo bem. Veio à minha cabeça a idéia de que Dumbledore teria contado para Snape e, se ele tivesse feito isso, eu mataria ele com as minhas próprias mãos.

No dia seguinte, organizaram as carruagens para Hogsmeade, mas eu disse a Dumbledore que pretendia sair da propriedade e aparatar para o povoado. Carruagens demoravam demais e eram tediosas. O diretor concordou e disse que eu podia ir, e por isso fui, livre.

Meus cabelos estavam bem melhores. Eu tinha adorado voltar a cuidar deles. Eles eram muito enrolados, e eu não queria que ficassem lisos. Era só cuidar que ficavam com umas ondas perfeitas. Era final do inverno, por isso um ventinho frio ia contra mim e fazia meus cabelos esvoaçarem. Eu estava me sentindo tão mais leve! Mesmo não sendo amada, era uma vitória tão grande não ser mais detestada!

Cheguei ao lado de fora da propriedade e aparatei dali, apenas para desaparatar na frente da loja de artigos Poções. Eu queria ir à loja para começar a desenvolver eu mesma as minhas próprias pesquisas. Mataria uns três ou quatro coelhos de uma vez só: aumentaria meus NIEMs de Poções, teria uma bela distração para fora do horário de estudos, teria mais chances de ingressar na Universidade de Poções de Londres, e, sempre que surgisse uma duvidazinha eu correria para procurar uma resposta. Se nenhuma viesse, eu poderia falar com Snape. Então teria que explicar toda a minha pesquisa a ele. Sim, _isso_ o deixaria impressionado, não só um belo corpo de uma vagabunda que se joga nele. É claro que, como ele mesmo lembrou, ele era homem também. Bom, tenho vários lados por onde atacar.

Estava com esses pensamentos quando entrei na loja. O dono de lá me saudou com entusiasmo e veio correndo ele mesmo me atender e perguntar por que eu ficara tanto tempo sem aparecer por lá.

- Bom, eu tava mal, meio depressiva... Agora que melhorei... estou de volta – eu disse, rindo.

- E aquela sua pesquisa, já conseguiu algum resultado? – perguntou ele, com visível interesse.

- Bom, na verdade... eu comecei a fazer os cálculos e coisas assim, mas não tirei do papel ainda... Tá difícil, estou achando um monte de erros. Sabe que sou meio perfeccionista, né, num quero falhar na prática se ainda tiver falhas na teoria...

- Mas você tem que ir se adaptando aos poucos – disse ele. O nome dele, se não me engano, era Aurelius Brown, era um velho mestre de Poções.

- Ah, sim, senhor, mas são falhas demais. E eu ainda não estou planejando um atentado contra Hogwarts...

Ele riu e eu também.

- Você trouxe aquelas suas anotações? – ele perguntou, cochichando, como se fosse um segredo. – Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada, para saber em que passo você está...

- Ai... só trouxe a lista dos ingredientes que eu estou precisando – respondi, fazendo uma careta. – Me desculpe, sr. Brown, não pensei que se lembrasse de mim depois desses meses todos...

- Mas você é um gênio! Quem poderia se esquecer de você? – perguntou ele, um tanto dramático. – Venha, venha, deixe-me ver essa sua lista! Faço questão de atendê-la pessoalmente.

Estávamos indo para um corredor mais especializado, do lado daquele, e dei de cara com Snape.

- Ahn... oi, professor – eu disse.

Algo no rosto dele me fez pensar que ele havia prestado muita atenção na minha pequena conversa.

- Ah, Snape! – exclamou ele. – Essa mocinha é sua aluna?

- Era, até ontem, quando deixei o corpo docente de Hogwarts – disse ele friamente.

- Ah, é, você me disse – o sr. Brown pareceu pesar com aquilo. – Mas tente olhar os trabalhos desta jovem aqui; ela tem umas idéias geniais! Você já mostrou algo para ele, Granger?

Eu estava muito vermelha, muito mesmo.

- Ahn... não – murmurei.

- É, nunca fui um professor muito receptivo – disse Snape calmamente. – Mas agora que tenho mais tempo... Quem sabe, não, srta. Granger?

- Bom, vamos, vamos. Pego todos os ingredientes que você quiser num minuto... – disse o sr. Brown. – Por minha conta, claro.

Arregalei os olhos; não faço idéia da expressão do Snape.

- Ahn... não, não, senhor, não posso aceitar... São tão caros...

- Por isso mesmo! – disse o sr. Brown. – Seus pais estão mortos, então você só poderá contar com o dinheiro que eles te deixaram, e sei bem que não foi muito... Esses ingredientes já comeram uma boa parte da sua conta em Gringots e... Nenhum teste é perda, mas sim ganho, minha menina!

Ele parecia mesmo entusiasmado, mas fiquei um pouco vexada por Snape ouvir sobre a minha situação financeira.

- Bom, então... tá, mas... olha, eu pago pelo menos a metade... Os ingredientes são mesmo caros e... eu não ia me sentir bem de deixar o senhor levar um prejuízo desses por causa das minhas idéias malucas...

- Presente de aniversário, Natal e do que mais você quiser – retrucou ele. – Você não vai pagar nada. Se quiser se sentir melhor, considere isso um suborno barato para você voltar aqui mais vezes, em vez de me abandonar sem notícias por meses!

Eu sorri e ele, arrancando a lista gigantesca das minhas mãos, correu de um lado para o outro, enchendo uma cesta rápida e cuidadosamente.

- Hei! Não posso vender isso para um estudante, nem mesmo um maior – disse ele, analisando um certo ingrediente da minha lista.

Tirei um pedaço de pergaminho da parte interna do meu casaco e entreguei a ele.

- Bom, agora eu posso, já que aquele velho maluco autoriza – disse o sr. Brown, alegre, elétrico, sorrindo.

Snape estava ao meu lado, de braços cruzados, observando o movimento do velho dono da loja.

- O que o senhor queria era muito urgente? – perguntei para Snape. – A minha lista é... extensa.

- Eu vi... Tem um metro mais ou menos – comentou Snape. – Onde é que você trabalha com isso tudo?

- Ahn... no meu quarto – respondi, preparada para levar uma bronca.

- Dumbledore permite isso? – perguntou ele, parecendo muito irritado. – Ele não sabe que existem ingredientes que reagem de jeito imprevisto? Algumas fumaças são tóxicas, sabia?

- Sim, mas quando esse tipo de acidente acontece eu vou dormir no quarto da Gina.

- Dumbledore autoriza você a comprar estricnina em pó e não te dá um laboratório nas masmorras? – perguntou Snape, cruzando os braços.

- Bom – eu corei muito. – Ele chegou a oferecer, mas... ele disse que tinha que pedir autorização para o senhor porque as masmorras são o seu domínio...

Snape pareceu compreender. Eu virei o rosto logo, para ver o sr. Brown com uma cara muito alegre, ainda pegando as coisas no meio da lista.

- Ai... estou com peso na consciência de deixar ele me dar isso tudo – murmurei, mais para mim do que para ele.

- Bom, ele parece realmente empolgado com a sua pesquisa particular, qualquer que seja ela – disse Snape.

- Bom, ela tá incluída naquilo que eu tava falando ontem pro senhor... – comecei.

- Assim vai fazer eu me sentir muito importante, srta. Granger, isso tudo começou para conseguir uma trégua comigo... – ele disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Bom... é – eu disse, corando incontrolavelmente. – Viu só? O senhor não me faz tão mal assim!

Ele assentiu. O sr. Brown ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

- Aqui! Pronto! Finalmente, meu anjo! Tudo aqui, de presente para você. E veja se vem visitar esse pobre velho de vez em quando aqui – disse ele, sorrindo e me entregando uma cesta enorme. – Bom, eu não usaria um feitiço encolhedor nisso aqui...

- É, eu sei... Se as escamas de sucuri reagirem com o cianeto de sódio... – murmurei sorrindo. – Era uma vez Hermione Granger... Pode deixar, sou razoavelmente cuidadosa.

A cesta era enorme, mas eu conseguia carregar.

- Espere, Granger – disse Snape, quando eu estava indo. – Tenho bem menos ingredientes para comprar. Posso levar os seus para Hogwarts enquanto você vai fingir que é uma adolescente normal por Hogsmeade.

Eu ri; ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Aí eu aproveito e levo tudo para um laboratório de verdade... O que é acoplado ao meu está desativado, e não vou precisar dele. Está sujo e inabitado há alguns anos, mas nada que uma boa varinha não resolva.

Meu sorriso foi enorme. Eu ia poder fazer a minha pesquisa num lugar decente sem precisar dormir no chão depois e ainda ia ficar pertinho do Snape... Que mais eu poderia querer (por enquanto)?

- Ahn... se não for dar trabalho... – eu disse.

- A não ser que você queira vir comigo ver as coisas lá e depois faça o seu passeio... Ou então... Bom, vou demorar uma hora aqui, porque os meus ingredientes são menos mas são mais perigosos, caros e raros... Portanto, vamos demorar, não, sr. Brown?

- É... pode deixar as coisas aí, Granger. Volte daqui a uma hora e meia mais ou menos...

Eu assenti, deixei as coisas no lugar que ele me mostrou e saí da loja, rumo à concentração de lojas de roupas.

Bom, não vou descrever como foi experimentar umas dez mil roupas diferentes, porque isso não interessa mesmo. O fato é que voltei carregada de sacolas para a velha loja de Poções.

- Viu? Você pôde gastar o seu dinheiro em algo melhor para você, e aposto que foi bem menos do que gastaria aqui – disse o sr. Brown.

- É verdade – eu disse. – E então, professor, já terminou as suas compras?

- Já – disse ele. – Mas tenho que comprar um casaco novo, desculpe por esquecer de avisar... Será bem rápido.

- Não tem problema.

- Bom, nos encontramos daqui a meia hora, então? – ele perguntou.

Assenti e pedi para o sr. Brown guardar tudo pra pegarmos depois. Incrível, ele nunca acha que estou abusando da paciência dele!

Segui para um lado e ele para o outro. Então me lembrei de uma loja que eu queria muito visitar, porque ia ter a festa de comemoração de um ano de morte do Voldemort, e eu tinha que ir. Tinha que comprar um vestido! A festa ainda estava longe, mas era melhor já deixar o vestido comprado para não ter problemas depois... Além do mais, vestidos caem pela metade do preço quando não é época de festas.

Fui a passos largos para a loja em questão. Vendia roupas de gala femininas e masculinas, mas só os vestidos me interessavam. Uma vendedora mais velha, que costumava atender eu e as meninas quando tínhamos bailes de Hogwarts para ir, correu para mim.

- Granger, você está viva! O que a trás para esses lados? – perguntou ela.

- Daqui a um mês tem a festa de um ano de morte do Voldie – eu expliquei, ignorando a careta que ela fazia. – E é na primavera. Você tem alguma coisa muito especial pra mim, Dora?

- Claro, minha florzinha... Nossa, você está mais magra... Mas tá com um corpo escultural... – comentou ela. – Tenho um modelo legal para você...

- Ah, não, poupe-me dos seus espartilhos assassinos! – exclamei, mas estava de bom humor.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Você ia ficar linda com um dos espartilhos que temos... – retrucou a vendedora.

- Tá, mas não adianta ficar linda se eu não conseguir respirar... – eu disse. – E eu não tenho seios; odeio fingir que tenho!

- Não seja exagerada, Granger – disse ela. – Bom, vamos ver o que tenho para você aqui...

Ela olhou em volta.

- Alguma sugestão? – perguntou ela.

- Acho que a srta. Granger vai ficar bem de verde musgo.

Dei um pulo para trás. Snape de novo! Tá certo que eu amava ele, mas aquilo já era demais!

- Você tá me seguindo? – perguntei.

- Claro que não; eu disse antes que vinha comprar um casaco – ele disse, sacudindo os ombros.

- Eu não sabia que era aqui – eu disse.

- Aha! – gritou Dora, assustando tanto eu quanto o Snape. – Achei um lindo! Concordo com ele, Granger, você vai ficar linda de verde musgo. Combina com a cor da sua pele e do seu cabelo.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Vai querer que eu use adereços prateados também, professor? – perguntei.

- Não, dourados é melhor – disse Dora. – Olha, parece que estamos misturando Sonserina e Grifinória!

Eu e Snape trocamos um olhar, um pouco constrangido por parte de ambos. Posso jurar que ele pensou a mesma coisa que eu!

- Ahn... e como é o vestido? – perguntei para ela.

Ela pegou o vestido e me mostrou.

- Mas... essas costas... muito abertas, eu não... não sei se... – Deus, como era constrangedor escolher um vestido na presença de Snape!

- Muito abertas? _Aquilo_ ali na vitrine são costas abertas... Isso aqui _não tem costas_!

Ruborizei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Então, o que está esperando para ir experimentar? – perguntou Dora.

Fiquei ainda mais vermelha, mas eu não ia deixar Snape ver que eu estava tão constrangida por causa dele. Fui para o provador e tratei de me trocar. O tecido das costas começava só a partir de uns dois dedos acima da bunda. Tinha um decote quadrado na frente, era longo, de mangas regatas adornadas com pequenas flores douradas. As costas eram abertas demais e o lado dos seios era ligeiramente visível, porque a abertura corria um pouco para os lados. Corei muito ao imaginar que Snape me veria daquele jeito, mas tentei me acalmar. Respirei fundo e abri a porta do provador.

Quando saí, metade das vendedoras da loja estava esperando, mais Snape, que estava de braços cruzados com cara de entediado no fundo, como se fosse muito árdua a tarefa de esperar.

As vendedoras assobiaram e aplaudiram.

- Ah! Foi feito para ela! – disse Dora, rindo. – Está linda! Agora, dê uma voltinha para vermos as costas...

Corei muito, mas decidi ignorar a presença constrangedora de Snape. Dei uma volta demorada e bastante afetada.

- E então? – perguntei rindo, ainda de costas, meio de lado, olhando para elas.

Mais aplausos. Arrisquei um olhar rápido para Snape e vi os olhos dele brilhando de um jeito muito estranho.

- Imagine só... o rapazinho que for te acompanhar na festa... – começou Dora, com um ar sonhador que me lembrava muito a saudosa Luna Lovegood. – Ele vai dançar com você... Não vai ter onde encostar se não for em pele nua...

Fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate; senti minhas faces queimando. Uma das vendedoras disse:

- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Homem presente! Homem presente!

Todas olharam para Snape.

- Eu estou no meu canto – ele se defendeu.

- Não é isso – eu disse rindo.

- O que é então? – perguntou ele.

- É que os homens têm que continuar pensando que eles é que falam bobagens, e que as mulheres são santas e puras...

- É, a Daharana avisou porque senão o nível aqui ia descer – eu disse, rindo. – Aí o senhor ia ficar constrangido.

- Vai levar o vestido, Granger? – perguntou Dora.

Fiz uma careta.

- Você sabe que sou condicionada aos meus bolsos – disse Hermione. – E você tem a triste mania de escolher os mais caros para mim.

- Hum... Três galeões é muito para você? – perguntou Dora.

(N.A.: o valor dos galeões aqui foi usado comparativamente com o livro 6, em que uma jóia preciosa foi vendida a dez galeões, como sendo um preço alto, mas baixo para a jóia)

Meu queixo caiu.

- Impossível, Dora, acho melhor você pegar alguma coisa mais simples, e rápido, antes que o professor Snape me mate – eu disse, lançando a ele um olhar de incerteza.

Ele suspirou.

- Embrulhe o vestido, Dora, ela vai levar – disse Snape.

- Mas eu não posso pagar tudo isso, eu... – comecei.

- Embrulhe, Dora. Por minha conta – disse Snape.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você ficou bem nele, vai ser uma bela vitória ver uma grifinória com as cores da Sonserina e não estou com paciência para ver a madame experimentando quinze mil vestidos.

- Mas então eu venho outro dia e... – comecei.

- Embrulhe, Dora, o dinheiro é meu e faço com ele o que eu quiser – disse Snape.

- Eu não vou usar – eu retruquei, cruzando os braços.

Ele suspirou, irritado.

- Já fui comensal, e posso usar uma Império em você sem peso na consciência – retrucou ele.

- Tente a sorte! – exclamei, desafiante.

- Granger, aceite o presente por caridade a mim, então, que recebo comissão por venda – disse Dora, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

Cruzei os braços, irritada.

- Ih, ih – riu Daharana. – Acho melhor você não cruzar os braços assim; uma boa parte do lado dos seus seios ficam à mostra.

Corei muito e corri para o provador. Me troquei rápido e logo que cheguei ao caixa, decidida a pagar eu mesma os malditos três galeões, o vestido já estava embrulhado e pago.

Quase xinguei Snape de muitos nomes feios que me vieram à cabeça, mas peguei a sacola e saí logo da loja, afinal não queria escândalos.

Andamos lado a lado em silêncio até a loja de Poções e, depois de pegar nossas compras, aparatamos na frente dos portões de Hogwarts.

Ainda andamos em pesado silêncio; eu estava tendo dificuldades com a minha cesta. Ele pegou-a das minhas mãos e, como eu insistisse que ele não podia carregar tudo sozinho, ele me deu os ingredientes dele para levar, dizendo que tinha um muito perigoso no meio.

Mais um pouco de silêncio, até que ele comentou:

- Você... hum... ficou bastante atraente com aquele vestido – ele disse, parecendo não ter muita certeza de que estava falando o certo.

Fiquei escarlate, pior que um pimentão.

- Ahn... obrigada – consegui balbuciar.

Achei que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas não falou.

Finalmente chegamos às masmorras e aquele silêncio constrangedor acabou.

Deixamos tudo na bancada do laboratório dele (que laboratório!) e ele abriu a porta que dava para o meu. Estava empoeirado, cheio de teias de aranha, mas tinha uma bancada enorme e maravilhosa, um armário gigantesco para os ingredientes e uma pia profissional. Abri um sorriso enorme. Apesar da sujeira, para quem não tinha nada era o paraíso.

- Bom... eu vou correndo guardar as roupas depois virei correndo limpar aqui, pode ser? – perguntei.

- À vontade, é seu – disse ele, sacudindo os ombros. – Você apenas terá que entrar pelo meu laboratório por enquanto, enquanto não consigo uma porta nova para cá... A daqui está muito velha e está emperrada, além disso.

Corri a todo vapor e joguei as compras de qualquer jeito em cima da cama, para depois correr de volta às masmorras. Eu estava feliz porque só havia alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano na escola, já que o resto estava em Hogsmeade. E o mais legal era que os pivetes estavam nos jardins.

Mas, ao chegar no andar, ouvi vozes vindas do laboratório. Parei.

- Marie, se você não quiser receber uma Cruciatus saia daqui imediatamente. Estou esperando uma aluna aqui e...

- Ai, Severo, acho a sua voz tão sexy... – a vagabunda murmurou com uma voz de puta das melhores.

- Tudo bem, saia daqui – ele disse, sem emoção nenhuma.

- Hum... você me despreza... É por isso que eu quero você – ela disse. – Vou te fazer rastejar, seu orgulhoso...

- Tá, mas já pode sair – disse ele com um ar entediado.

- E se eu fizer isso? – só ouvi a voz dela seguida de perto por um gemido abafado... _dele_.

- Você não passa de uma vadia – ele disse, mas a respiração já entrecortada.

- Bem que você gosta, né?

- Na verdade, não – ele disse. E deixou a voz mais letal e mais sussurrada para dizer: - Você é o tipo de mulher que serve para ser usada uma ou duas vezes e depois jogada fora.

Eu ouvi um tapa ruidoso e fiz questão de recuar muitos passos, para depois fazer de conta que vinha casualmente pelo corredor. Ela passou tão rápido que nem me viu. Entrei pouco depois; ele arrumava as coisas calmamente, mas a respiração estava acelerada. Evitei olhar mais para baixo no corpo dele... Evitei mesmo, eu não queria que ele me surpreendesse procurando... alguma coisa ali.

- Ah, Granger... Quer ajuda com a sua sala?

- Minha sala – repeti. – Isso faz eu me sentir importante... É bem sonoro... _minha sala_. Mas não, obrigada, eu tenho que ver onde eu ponho cada coisa.

Abri a porta e disse que ia deixar a porta de ligação entre os dois laboratórios aberta. Ele assentiu e voltou a arrumar as coisas dele. Eu fui para o _meu laboratório_ e tratei de começar a arrumar aquela bagunça. Enquanto o fazia, cantava uma música que me vinha à cabeça. Era a _I don't Wanna Miss a Thing_, de outra banda trouxa, o Aerosmith.

_I co__uld stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Eu poderia ficar acordada apenas para ouvir você respirar

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

Assistir você sorrir enquanto você dorme

_While you're far away and dreaming_

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

Eu poderia gastar a minha vida nessa doce entrega

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Eu poderia ficar perdida nesse momento para sempre

_And erevy moment spend with you is a moment I treasure_

E cada momento gasto com você é um momento que eu louvo

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

Eu não quero fechar os meus olhos

_I don't wann fall asleep_

Eu não quero dormir

_Cause I'd miss you, babe_

Porque eu sinto sua falta, querido

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

E eu não quero perder nada

_Cause even when I dream of you_

Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

_The sweetest dream will never do_

O sonho mais doce nunca será o suficiente

_I'd still miss you, babe_

Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, querido

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

E eu não quero perder nada

Não sei por quê, mas um silêncio mortal se fez na sala ao lado. Senti uma necessidade absurda de perguntar se estava incomodando, afinal ele adorava o silêncio, ao que ele respondeu aparecendo na porta.

- Incomoda, mas dá para suportar – ele disse calmamente. – Eu apenas me perguntava por que a srta. Granger anda tão romântica... Quem será que deixou a sabe-tudo assim?

- Nem queira saber – respondi com um suspiro. E voltei às minhas tarefas. O laboratório já estava surpreendentemente arrumado.

Mas de repente eu o senti me abraçar pelas costas, na cintura. A boca dele no meu pescoço, aquela respiração quente na minha orelha... Fiquei completamente molhada entre as pernas de uma hora para a outra; senti meu coração acelerar e minha respiração se descompassar.

- Acho que vou persuadir você a me contar... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e estremeci.

Ele sentiu meu estremecimento. Aquelas mãos grandes dele eram bastante ousadas, e começaram a correr um pouco para cima e para baixo no meu corpo, mas não muito. Nem muito ao sul nem muito ao norte.

- Ser seu professor sempre foi terrível... – eu o ouvi sussurrar no meu ouvido, também ele com a respiração entrecortada. – Tudo o que eu queria fazer eu não podia.

Estremeci mais uma vez, incapaz de responder. Só agora eu notei o quanto estava vulnerável. Sozinhos nas masmorras num dia em que não havia ninguém no castelo.

A língua dele passeou pelo meu pescoço de um jeito que me fez gemer; eu ouvi uma risadinha vinda dele. Céus, que risada deliciosa!

- Acho que você gosta disso... – ele sussurrou. – Hum... vejamos... Do que mais será que você gosta?

Uma das mãos dele começou a descer, mas eu a segurei. Ele parou e senti o olhar dele em mim.

- Me desculpe – ele disse, mas ainda sem me soltar. – Você não quer?

- Só acho que... parece que você está com muita pressa – murmurei, com a respiração acelerada. Ah, sim, eu o queria, mas tinha uma questão de orgulho grifinório no meio de tudo.

- Ah, entendo – ele beijou meu pescoço e me soltou.

Ah! Droga! Senti falta daquele toque dele.

- Seu laboratório está ficando muito bom – ele disse, olhando em volta. A respiração já estava começando a se regularizar nele, mas ainda havia um estranho volume além do normal, perceptível mesmo ele estando com o sobretudo. Não fiquei dois segundos olhando para lá. – Pelo menos já conseguiu deixá-lo limpo. Já vai começar a arrumar os materiais?

Eu o olhei, ainda um pouco envergonhada, mas me levantei e abri o armário para ele ver. Ele pareceu se espantar. Claro, eu já tinha tudo organizado e mais ou menos catalogado lá dentro.

- Você fez isso tudo em menos de meia hora e ainda reclama que _eu_ estou com pressa?

Eu ri do comentário, ele deu um sorrisinho e disse que ia terminar de guardar os novos ingredientes dele.

Continuei com os meus trabalhos, arrumando o armário, limpei a pia. Ajeitei toda a bancada. Passei pelo escritório dele rumo ao corredor; ele estava lavando caldeirões.

- Já vai fugir? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não. Tenho que pegar os meus caldeirões e minhas anotações e meus outros ingredientes... Bom, tenho que pegar _tudo_ relativo às minhas poções. Tudo no meu quarto. Vou ter que subir e descer umas vinte milhões de viagens, mas tudo bem...

- Eu posso ajudar – ele disse calmamente.

Fiz uma careta.

- Sonserinos não entram no salão comunal da Grifinória, professor.

- Eu posso esperar você do lado de fora. Tenho aqui um carrinho para transportar caldeirões. Alguns vidros de ingredientes podem vir dentro de caldeirões. Quantos você tem?

- Quatro – respondi. – Um de aço, um de titânio, um de cobre e um de prata com zinco.

- Prata com zinco? – perguntou ele, fazendo uma cara de interesse.

- Estou trabalhando em uma poção inoxidante, senhor – respondi, corando um pouco.

- Até onde eu me lembre, só temos feitiços para esse fim – disse ele, e parecia tentar disfarçar estar impressionado. – Está conseguindo?

- Bom... no plano teórico, está quase pronta... – respondi, esquecendo a vergonha e pegando um pedaço de pergaminho que estava no lixo dele. Comecei a rabiscar. – Tenho que dosar algumas quantidades ainda... Claro, é uma poção não-ingestível, para fins de limpeza de laboratório, mas acho que pode ser importante... Caldeirões de prata oxidam com muita facilidade, e eles são usados para fazer a poção mata-cão. São muito caros... Por isso projetei o caldeirão de prata com zinco... Deu um trabalho, mas achei que, se conseguisse uma liga mais ou menos estável, seria mais útil, porque o zinco não é tão eletronegativo, então daria estabilidade... mais difícil de oxidar... Os fabricantes de caldeirões de prata ganham rios de dinheiro com isso... Eles vão mandar me matar, mas eu nem ligo... E... ai, estou te irritando? Falei muito rápido?

Olhei para ele com incerteza, mas ele ainda analisava meus rabiscos.

- Isso é... – ele estava procurando uma palavra – _incrível_. Eu nunca tinha pensado em algo tão... tão simples... Dumbledore me xinga toda vez que peço um caldeirão de prata novo... Mas como você fez para _projetar_ um caldeirão?

- Bom, primeiro eu procurei as normas de segurança do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra e os padrões internacionais – fiz um esforço para me lembrar. – Tenho tudo anotadinho, caso eu precisasse projetar outro. Depois que tinha todas as medidas e bla bla bla, tive que conseguir a prata e o zinco... Bom, fui revirar os seus lixos. O senhor nunca me pareceu alguém que se importasse em reaproveitar... Sempre que uma poção estava mais ou menos e tinha conserto, mesmo assim você mandava tudo para o lixo, então fui procurar na sala de metais algum caldeirão de prata antigo. Todo oxidado, claro, mas era só pegar um livro de química trouxa, provocar umas reações de oxidorredução das mais legais e obter prata e mais um excessos que guardei para o futuro. Caldeirões de zinco são baratos, porque não servem pra quase nada, então comprei um. O Senhor Brown quis me matar, disse que eu ia gastar meu dinheiro à toa, mas aí eu expliquei pra ele a minha teoria. Acho que foi a primeira vez em que ele ficou realmente impressionado comigo...

- Não é para menos – comentou Snape.

Sorri de volta e continuei:

- Então ele me deu o caldeirão e disse que queria que eu o mantivesse informado dos meus avanços. Demorei um bom tempo, tive que dormir uma semana seguida no chão do quarto da Gina, mas sim, tenho um caldeirão de 60 de prata e 40 de zinco.

- Por que essa proporção? – ele perguntou, sentando-se, parecendo mais interessado ainda, inclinando-se sobre a bancada.

- Bom, pensei que a poção mata-cão precisava de um caldeirão com muita prata, porque é exigência que seja preparada num caldeirão de prata. Perguntei para o sr. Brown, e ele me disse que o senhor era um dos poucos mestres de Poções que preparava a mata-cão, então eu desisti de perguntar, o senhor entende...

Snape assentiu e eu continuei:

- Aí eu tive que estudar igual a uma desgraçada, ler todos os livros que eu achava, fazer umas contas absurdas, em que misturei aritmancia, matemática trouxa e química trouxa. Isso me tomou mais ou menos uns três meses. Mas finalmente acertei as proporções ideais. Se o senhor quiser saber os detalhes, eu tenho tudo anotado, cada passo, mesmo os erros, para não cometê-los de novo. É que meu arquivo tá uma zona, eu tenho que arrumar.

Fomos juntos pelo corredor até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele levava aquela espécie de carrinho para transportar caldeirões. Ele parecia muito pensativo, por isso eu não disse nada no caminho. Eu disse a senha e entrei no salão comunal. Logo voltei com três caldeirões empilhados desajeitadamente nos meus braços, com alguns ingredientes dentro. Snape correu para me ajudar. Voltei para meu quarto e coloquei o resto dos ingredientes dentro do último caldeirão, a minha obra de arte, o meu caldeirão que eu mesma projetei. Snape pegou-o e passou algum tempo analisando-o, tentou comprimi-lo para verificar a resistência, olhou a espessura.

- Bom, acho que vou analisar isso aqui lá no meu laboratório, se você permitir.

- Claro, professor.

Fomos andando; eu levava o meu caldeirão e ele levava o carrinho. Foi engraçado encontrar Dumbledore no corredor. Ele nos viu e sorriu. Paramos para falar com ele.

- Ah, parece que de ontem para hoje as relações entre vocês melhoraram muito – comentou o diretor, com um sorrisinho que me deixou um pouco irritada.

- Pois é... A srta. Granger está desenvolvendo uma pesquisa muito interessante, da qual só tomei conhecimento hoje por um feliz coincidência – disse Snape. – Cedi a ela o laboratório acoplado ao meu, mas é claro que pretendo conseguir uma porta para ele o mais rápido possível.

- Ah, tudo o que ela queria! – exclamou Dumbledore. – Cuide bem dela, hein, Severo?

- Pode deixar, diretor – disse ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

Eu quase enchi o velho de tapas, mas me controlei. Ele estava armando alguma coisa.

Mas, em fim, chegamos ao laboratório e Snape me ajudou a arrumar os caldeirões e o resto dos ingredientes. Mas ele parecia procurar alguma coisa, algo que eu bem sabia o que era. Tirei do bolso os meus pergaminhos encolhidos e os aumentei. Entreguei tudo nas mãos dele com um sorriso. Ele pegou tudo sem nem me olhar e, sentando-se à_ minha _bancada, começou a leitura. Leitura que aliás, terminou pouco depois do horário de almoço.

Eu ficara catalogando meus ingredientes e fazendo anotações organizadas naquele meio tempo. Snape sequer olhou para o lado uma vez. Nunca tinha visto ele tão absorto em alguma coisa. Claro que aquilo inflou meu orgulho. Eu tive receio de desconcentrá-lo, pois tinha a sensação de que ele iria me xingar se eu o tirasse daquele transe.

Quando ele finalmente ergueu os olhos para mim, eu o olhei, ansiosa.

- E então? – perguntei um pouco apreensiva.

- Mesmo as suas falhas são perfeitas – ele comentou, com um suspiro, lançando um último olhar aos meus pergaminhos.

Tenho plena consciência do quanto corei com o elogio. Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- As coisas mudaram tanto... – murmurei, desconcertada.

- Até ontem eu te humilhava na sala e agora já quase te agarrei e fiz vários elogios – resumiu ele, calmamente. – Demais para a sua cabeça?

- Até que não, mas ainda não me acostumei à idéia – respondi, com um sorriso tímido.

- Com os elogios ou com as minhas mãos abusadas? – perguntou ele, meio que se debruçando na bancada.

Eu fiquei escarlate.

- Ahn... os dois – respondi, muito sem jeito.

Ele riu. Ah, ele tinha uma risada muito contida, mas tão gostosa de ouvir! Ria de novo, vai!

Então ele se levantou e caminhou para mim. Acho que recuei um quase nada; só ouvi a porta do laboratório dele se fechando e se trancando, para depois a porta de ligação entre os dois laboratórios também se fechar e se trancar.

- O senhor não parece estar com boas intenções – comentei, com um sorrisinho encabulado.

- Eu não tenho boas intenções nunca, srta. Granger – ele sussurrou, mais perto. – Sou uma pessoa podre por dentro.

Ele envolveu a minha cintura e me puxou para si com um movimento leve, mas um só. Senti meus seios comprimidos pouco abaixo do peito dele. A outra mão dele foi para os meus cabelos, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos fixos nos meus. Eu poderia me perder naquele oceano negro. A mão dele que estava na minha cintura me pressionou mais, forçando meu corpo a ficar completamente grudado no dele. Ah, sim, ele estava excitado. Muito. Ele tirou os olhos dos meus e olhou para baixo, para os meus seios.

- Não sou tão linda quanto a Mariazinha – eu murmurei, quase em tom de desculpas.

- Tenho que discordar – disse ele, e me beijou.

Céus! O que tenho a dizer? Que beijo foi aquele? Abri a boca assim que nossos lábios se uniram. Não sei se ele estava esperando uma resposta tão rápida, mas quando a língua dele encontrou a minha... Não sei dizer o que senti. Fiquei imaginando qual a experiência de Snape para levar alguém às nuvens daquele jeito. Nunca tinha sido beijada daquele modo tão possessivo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso. Nunca tinha imaginado um Snape tão sedutor e tão atraente. Simplesmente não combinava.

As duas mãos dele foram para a minha cintura e me pressionaram ainda mais contra ele. Ah, sim, ele tinha uma pegada das melhores, e sabia muito bem o que fazer.

A boca dele deslizou pelo meu rosto e desceu até o meu pescoço. Ele achou rápido justo a região mais sensível do meu pescoço e depositou ali muitos beijos antes de passear com a língua por ali. Tá bom, vou confessar que eu gemi. É claro que ele ia querer alguma coisa em troca por me deixar daquele jeito, mas acho que eu não relutaria muito. Os meses anteriores estavam distantes na minha mente.

Eu o abracei. Não tinha experiência quase nenhuma, mas, como um ser humano, ou seja, um animal, por mais racional que seja, eu tenho extintos. Já tinha dado uns amassos no Krum e no Rony, mas nada como aquilo.

Minha pequena experiência anterior me dizia que homens gostavam de carinhos fortes. Minhas mãos passearam pelas costas dele exercendo a maior pressão que eu conseguia. O legal é que ele pareceu gostar daquilo.

Agora as mãos dele resolveram que passar só por cima da minha blusa não tinha a menor graça. Ele levantou a minha blusinha e as mãos dele começaram a correr pelas minhas costas, ensaiando qualquer coisa no fecho do meu sutiã.

A voz dele, muito rouca, sussurrou suavemente no meu ouvido:

- O que você quer que eu faça?

Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

- O que mais você sabe fazer? – perguntei.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Muitas coisas – ele sussurrou com a boca no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

Eu devia ter falado outra coisa. Aquilo foi um sinal verde? Bom, talvez um amarelo-esverdeado... Uma das mãos dele desistiu de subir só nas costas e começou a correr pelo meu lado, tocando levemente o lado dos seios. Não reagi contra. Isso provavelmente foi como que um pedido para continuar. Na verdade era, mas eu estava constrangida. Eu não estava esperando tanto de uma vez só.

Essa mesma mão tocou meu seio direito, mas ainda por cima do sutiã. Não sei, parecia que ele queria aquilo há muito tempo, porque apertou o meu seio de um jeito... Não chegou a doer, mas foi com força. E depois puxou a parte que cobria o meu seio para o lado e para baixo e começou a brincar com meu mamilo. Fechei os olhos outra vez.

- Parece que você gosta disso – sussurrou ele. – Estou certo?

Não pude responder. Apenas suspirei e entreguei a ele um gemido quando ele pressionou mais meu mamilo. Ele continuou com aquela mão, enquanto a outra ainda pressionava a minha cintura de encontro ao corpo dele e ele beijava o meu pescoço.

Ainda não entendo direito como deixei ele fazer tanto. Tanta intimidade, de um dia para outro. Passei muito tempo me sentindo uma vagabunda e me perguntando se ele não achava que eu era tão vadia quanto a Mariazinha. Aos poucos a consciência se acalma.

A mão dele que estava na minha cintura desceu para a minha bunda, e a que estava no meu seio fez o mesmo. Ele me apertou contra o corpo dele, contra o membro enrijecido dele, escondido por tantas roupas. Ah, foi tão bom ouvi-lo gemer, principalmente quando eu deslizei a minha mão e apertei com força aquele pequeno volume. Ele soltou um gemido abafado, um bem parecido com o que eu ouvira enquanto a Mariazinha estava com ele na sala.

- Ah, então foi isso que aquela puta fez... – murmurei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele, mas ouvi-o rir aquela risadinha gostosa e contida.

- Foi – ele disse, com a voz tão rouca que chegava a ser irreconhecível. – Eu sabia que você estava ouvindo... Mas saiba... você faz melhor.

Eu sorri. Duvidava que fosse verdade, mas era bonitinho da parte dele fazer eu me sentir segura. Minha mão continuou brincando com o volume dele, que eu sentia cada vez mais enrijecido. Ele parara as carícias... Hum, fazê-lo perder o controle era delicioso. Parara as carícias para sentir as minhas... Minha mão se manteve lá, enquanto meus lábios começaram a beijar o pescoço dele e passear a língua por lá. Ah, nada melhor que ouvi-lo abafar gemidos! Nada melhor que sentir o corpo dele estremecer e os quadris dele começarem a se mover contra mim, me pedindo mais.

- Hum... passei cinco meses ouvindo asneiras – eu disse, me afastando com um sorriso meio malvado. – Por mais que eu queira e por mais que eu goste, permita-me esta doce vingança.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Minha deliciosa e vingativa srta. Granger, eu mereço ser pisado mesmo – ele disse, puxando-me para um beijo longo e possessivo. – Bom, acho que você tem que almoçar. E Dumbledore está de olho em mim. Se quiser, posso pedir o almoço aqui. Ou você prefere ir até a cozinha? Já passou do horário.

Eu ri. Ele ainda estava excitado, a respiração ainda estava entrecortada. Ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos (não tão oleosos quanto pareciam) umas três vezes durante aquela pequena fala.

- Pode deixar que eu trago o almoço, professor. Tenho que testar meu caldeirão na prática ainda, então... O que o senhor quer?

- O que eu quero? – ele me olhou. – Que perguntinha estúpida, srta. Granger. Mas mesmo assim pode trazer qualquer coisa que esteja disponível na cozinha.

Corei um pouco, mas assenti e saí destrancando as portas e andei pelo corredor rumo à cozinha. Acho que tinha um sorriso bobo e retardado no meu rosto, mas eu não estava conseguindo escondê-lo. Minha mente repassava furiosamente o momento anterior, as mãos dele, os lábios dele, o... dele. Ah-Ah-Ah! Ninguém acreditaria que eu me sentia daquele jeito se eu mesma não dissesse.

Ainda sentia que estava completamente molhada entre as pernas. Outra vez pensei nele, no jeito com que ele me segurava. Ninguém nunca antes fizera eu me sentir daquele jeito: descontrolada, excitada, apaixonada. Ele seria o meu primeiro e também o meu único amor. Eu não queria amar mais ninguém. Não daquele jeito. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com ele no final do meu filme, mas queria aproveitar o momento, as coisas como aconteciam.

Cheguei à cozinha e pedi aos elfos almoço para duas pessoas. Tive que responder a eles quem era a segunda pessoa e eles pareceram muito espantados. Não era para menos.

Voltei pelo corredor com aquela bandeja nas mãos, novamente agradecendo que não houvesse pirralhos no corredor e agradecendo mentalmente que a cozinha também fosse num pavimento tão baixo quanto as masmorras.

Cheguei logo ao laboratório, apenas para parar à porta e observá-lo lendo minhas anotações outra vez. Deixei a bandeja em cima da bancada dele, enquanto conjurava uma toalha para forrar a extremidade da mesma bancada. Ele ergueu o olhar para mim e disse:

- Veio rápido. Ansiosa pelo que virá depois?

- E o que virá depois? – perguntei com descaso.

- Estou pensando em testar o seu caldeirão. Já tenho que fazer a poção do Lupin para esse mês mesmo.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios quando viu minha expressão misturada de espanto e alegria.

- O senhor vai... vai fazer... vai usar meu caldeirão para...? – não fui capaz de concluir a pergunta.

- Não encontro erros na sua teoria, e você sabe que sou muito bom nisso – disse ele calmamente. – Nada melhor do que testar a prática, não?

Assenti, ainda incapaz de articular as palavras.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo daqueles, ainda mais intenso que todos os outros.

- Ei! – exclamei quando ele afastou o rosto. – Você está de castigo!

Afastei as mãos dele de mim e acrescentei:

- E tenho que almoçar. Dumbledore me mata se eu não comer. Só que odeio comida fria.

- Juro que quando você parar de frescura eu vou te pôr doidinha.

- Mais? – perguntei com um sorrisinho, sentando-me à bancada.

Ele deu uma risadinha curta e seca, fazendo que não com a cabeça e sentando à bancada para almoçar também.


	4. Sucessos Particulares

Capítulo Quatro

Sucessos Particulares

Almoçamos calmamente, conversando. Às vezes ele dava umas tiradinhas que me deixavam vexada, mas logo eu me acostumaria a isso. Ele falou um pouco sobre a Mata-Cão e concordou em me deixar vê-lo preparar, contanto que eu ficasse quieta. Claro que eu concordei. A poção me interessava, o preparador da poção me interessava também...

Terminamos de comer e Snape fez as louças desaparecerem (para irem para a cozinha, imagino). Ele logo começou a preparar sua bancada e me pediu para pegar o caldeirão em questão. Voltei sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- O que eu vou ganhar se der tudo certo? – perguntei com um sorrisinho tranqüilo.

- O meu respeito – disse ele em tom de pilhéria. – Parece bom pra você?

- Especialmente bom – respondi.

Ele começou a cortar os ingredientes. Alguns ele já tinha cortados. O fogo foi aceso. Ele começou a fazer. Acho que ele tinha consciência da minha atenção total nele, mas pareceu não se importar. Enquanto fazia, arrumava tudo. Ia limpando para não deixar bagunça nenhuma. Era organizado.

Eu o amava. Céus, como amava! Mas agora... um belo de um impasse surgiu na minha cabeça. Ele já tinha investido em mim. Duas vezes no mesmo dia, na verdade. Isso porque passara os cinco meses anteriores até o dia anterior me humilhando tanto quanto possível. O impasse era o seguinte: o que ele queria comigo além de sexo?

Sim, porque a Mariazinha era muito mais bonita e mais gostosa. E ela o queria. Então por que raios ele estava investindo em mim e não nela? Porque quando um homem está a fim de uma coisa só, ele não se importa se ela é inteligente, ou simpática. Mas, ao contrário disso, meus pensamentos iam para outro lado. A Mariazinha era sua colega de trabalho; talvez fosse falta de ética ter alguma relação com ela além da profissional. E ele provavelmente sabia que eu era apaixonada por ele, então ele sabia que podia chegar que eu não iria gritar. Tal pensamento me deixou um pouco irritada, com uma sensação de estar sendo usada, mas ele quebrou a linha do meu raciocínio quando ouvi a voz dele, baixa, letal, me dizendo:

- Não vai mesmo prestar atenção? – ele levantou-se e lavou as mãos na pia. – A primeira etapa já está concluída. Tenho que esperar aquecer por duas horas... E não posso parar de vigiar, porque o caldeirão é diferente, então pode dar algum problema e eu gosto muito do meu laboratório particular. O que você sugere que nós façamos nessas duas horas de espera?

Ele tinha um sorrisinho malicioso, que eu fiquei feliz em fazer desaparecer dizendo muito calmamente:

- Bom, eu acho que posso ir até o meu laboratório e começar a preparar algumas poções antioxidantes... Que eu inventei para limpar caldeirões de materiais não tão oxidáveis como a prata mas não tão nobres quanto o ouro... Aí o senhor pode testar e ver o que acha...

Snape suspirou.

- Está bem. Mas você já testou? Funciona? Se eu estragar algum caldeirão o Dumbledore me faz comprar mais três para repor.

- Calma, professor... – eu disse, indo para a porta de ligação. Eu já usei várias vezes. Juro que funciona. Num tenho dinheiro sobrando para comprar caldeirões novos o tempo inteiro...

Adentrei meu laboratório com a estranha sensação de que Snape ainda estava me olhando. Silêncio mortal na sala ao lado. Comecei a separar meus ingredientes, meu caldeirão. Acendi o fogo, cortei alguns ingredientes, seguindo minhas anotações. Mas logo parei e olhei para a porta. E lá estava ele, de braços cruzados, olhando para mim.

- Que foi? – perguntei com descaso.

- Nada. Só queria ver você preparando uma poção que você mesma inventou. Deve estar cheia de si.

Por um momento eu o olhei, tentando entender se ele queria voltar a ser desagradável ou se estava apenas falando algo normal e sem intenção de me ferir. Por via das dúvidas, eu disse:

- É verdade. Inventar uma poção dá muito mais trabalho do que eu previ, mas é recompensador.

- Já registrou? – perguntou ele, ainda parado à porta, de braços cruzados.

- Ainda não... Sabe, eu não entendo muito de leis e o pessoal do Ministério pode não admitir, mas detesta trouxas completos... Então eu nem me atrevo.

- Você vai acabar com os fabricantes de caldeirões, sabia? – perguntou ele.

- Se eu lançasse a poção, sim, eu bem posso imaginar, mas só com aqueles safados que põe mais alumínio do que deveriam. Mas não vou lançar sem registrar, e não me atrevo a entrar sozinha nessa. Por mais que o senhor me julgue uma prepotente, eu não sou. Sei que não posso contra bruxos poderosos sendo só uma estudante...

- Eu posso ajudar você – ele disse, ainda na mesma posição. – Tenho certo renome como Mestre de Poções... E ainda por cima todos me temem por eu ter sido um comensal da morte.

Eu ri; ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- E o que você vai querer em troca? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Hum... – ele entrou no meu laboratório. – Acho que vou pensar a respeito...

- Não estou à venda – eu disse, séria.

- Eu não disse que estava – retrucou ele, muito seguro de si.

Ele olhou para dentro do meu caldeirão, onde eu ainda acrescentava ingredientes e me disse:

- Parece estável. Considere isso um elogio de primeira grandeza...

- Claro – eu disse, e voltei minha atenção para meu caldeirão.

- Já enjoou de mim? – ele perguntou, sentando-se num banco que ficava à frente do meu lugar na bancada, de modo que o caldeirão estava entre nós.

Eu parei com o que estava fazendo e olhei para ele.

- Do que o senhor está falando?

- Bom, antes era uma novidade ver um Snape sociável. Uma novidade ver um Snape homem, e não apenas professor. Agora que a novidade já passou, você já enjoou de mim?

Eu suspirei e fiz que não com a cabeça, voltando a olhar meu caldeirão.

- O senhor faz uma idéia muito errada de mim, professor... Eu vejo diferente... Achei que... Bom, eu estou meio confusa com essa história, sabe...

- Confusa? – perguntou ele. Pela expressão no rosto dele, achei que ele não esperava ouvir aquilo.

- É... – eu disse enquanto continuava cuidando da minha poção. – Muito confusa. Porque de repente, de uma hora para outra, a visão que eu tinha do professor Snape desabou. Eu gostava da outra, mas estou adorando a nova...

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios ao ouvir isso, mas eu ignorei isso e continuei:

- Agora, quando parei pra pensar...

- Algo mudou? – o tom dele era quase apreensivo.

- Não, não... É que... Sabe, eu... eu não queria te dizer isso, mas... Acontece que não posso deixar de pensar o que você viu em mim, porque a Mariazinha é bem melhor que eu em muitos aspectos e...

- Mas que coisa, Hermione, você quer parar de falar nessa mulher? – ele perguntou. – Se eu achasse ela melhor que você, eu estaria atrás dela, não acha?

Arregalei os olhos com a abrupta interrupção dele e parei de falar de vez.

- Desculpe, continue.

- Então... – tentei reaver a linha de raciocínio. – Acontece que não pude deixar de pensar se...

Eu me interrompi. Meu Deus, eu ia dizer mesmo o que eu ia dizer pra ele?

- Continue.

- Não, melhor não – eu disse, e fiquei em pé a fim de continuar vendo as poções.

Mas ele deu a volta na bancada e me segurou firme pelos dois braços.

- Olhe para mim – ele mandou, seco.

Eu obedeci, hesitante.

- O que você ia dizer?

- Ahn, eu... – eu olhei para baixo, mas a mão dele me pressionou no meu queixo, me obrigando a encará-lo. Será que eu tinha estragado tudo? – Olha, professor... Eu acabei pensando, perguntando para mim mesma se... se o senhor queria alguma coisa comigo além de sexo...

Olhei para baixo, constrangida; senti os braços dele afrouxarem e me soltarem no instante seguinte.

- Você também faz uma idéia muito errada de mim, Hermione.

Eu ainda estava tonta. Desde quando ele me chamava pelo meu primeiro nome? E eu também queria consertar aquela merda que eu tinha falado.

- Me desculpe, professor, mas... o que mais eu poderia pensar? Quero dizer... Não que o senhor passe a imagem de um cara que só quer uma coisa, mas... É assim: num dia o senhor me destrói tanto quanto possível. No dia seguinte, quando descobre que isso não é muito legal da sua parte, já vem me pedir desculpas. No outro dia, do nada, você chega em mim de uma vez só. Tipo, eu gostei, mas isso me faz pensar que o senhor queria só me seduzir. Tá, conseguiu, mas pela sua reação, parece que isso já era esperado... Eu só... Ah, me desculpe por fazer esse papel de idiota...

Suspirei e olhei para o chão. Senti ele se aproximar mais e pressionar meu queixo para cima outra vez, mas com mais delicadeza. Ele olhava para mim com um olhar tão diferente, tão... Não sei explicar. Mais sedutor do que antes. Mais envolvido que antes.

- Hermione... – ele sussurrou e estremeci. – Se eu quisesse só sexo, poderia procurar aquela vadiazinha que você adora citar. Ela me daria bem menos trabalho de conseguir o que eu quero.

- E o que o senhor quer além disso? – perguntei, hesitante.

- Em primeiro lugar, que você pare de me chamar de "senhor" – ele sussurrou no mesmo tom. – Em segundo lugar, que você possa ser mais que uma boa amiga, mesmo que eu não mereça.

Meu Deus do Céu, o que ele tava querendo dizer com aquilo?

- Mas eu não pretendia falar nisso tão cedo, para não assustar você – ele disse.

- Não queria me assustar e já chegou me agarrando na primeira oportunidade? – dessa vez meu tom tava mais zombeteiro que qualquer outra coisa. – O que foi que mudou de uma hora pra outra com você?

- Mudou que eu não era mais seu professor – ele respondeu calmamente. – Mas não pretendo esclarecer as coisas, por enquanto. Acho que ainda não alcançamos esse grau de abertura um com o outro. Por enquanto, você poderia parar de frescuras...

Eu ri, olhando-o de um jeito que provavelmente pareceu provocativo pra ele (bom, na verdade era). Ele me beijou. Um outro beijão daqueles de tirar o fôlego. Nossa, que beijo! Não sei o que o Harry ia achar quando imaginasse que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas o fato é que o Snape-morcegão-das-masmorras beijava melhor que qualquer outro que eu já tivesse beijado antes. E tinha uma pegada que não consigo transcrever em palavras. Para ter uma idéia vaga, meninas, imaginem a pegada que vocês sempre quiseram na vida, muito superior à melhor pegada que vocês já receberam. Pois bem, a do Snape não tá nem perto, de tão superior. Não, isso não é exagero. É a mais pura verdade.

As mãozinhas dele já começavam a ensaiar qualquer coisa _outra vez_, mas eu me afastei. Não ia ser tão fácil, por mais que eu quisesse.

- Tenho uma poção para preparar, professor. E o sen... _Você_ também tem.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça.

- Acho que seria mais fácil se eu quisesse só sexo.

- Ouvi dizer que o mais difícil é mais gostoso – resmunguei, com os olhos fixos no meu caldeirão.

- É, é verdade – concordou Snape. – Mas o mais difícil, não o impossível.

Gargalhei.

- Que exagero, professor. Daqui a apenas quatrocentos e setenta anos você poderá me tocar o quanto quiser...

- Tempo demais, Hermione.

Ergui o olhar para ele. Era terrivelmente estranho ele me chamar por meu primeiro nome.

- Posso observar você preparar a sua poção?

Sacudi os ombros.

- Como quiser...

E continuei, sem dar muita atenção a ele. Cortava ingredientes, adicionava no caldeirão, mexia, lavava as mãos na pia, pegava ingredientes no armário, fazia anotações, guardava os ingredientes já usados, lavava as mãos na pia, voltava e mexia o caldeirão algumas vezes no mesmo sentido, adicionava algum outro ingrediente, media a temperatura, consultava minhas anotações, lavava as mãos na pia.

- Meus parabéns.

Ergui o olhar para ele outra vez. Ouvira direito? Ele me parabenizara? Pelo que?

- Além de sua concentração ímpar...

Dei um sorrisinho contido; ele continuou:

- Você é organizada, pois guarda os ingredientes que já usou para não deixar bagunça, e também tem o hábito de lavar as mãos toda hora. Esse é um excelente hábito para quem prepara poções.

Corei violentamente.

- Ainda não me acostumei a ouvir a sua voz me elogiando. Sempre que a ouço parece que vou ouvir "esse insuportável sabe-tudo" ou qualquer coisa assim...

Snape apenas me olhou em silêncio.

- Parece que a mudança foi radical demais para os seus nervos... – murmurou ele.

Eu lhe sorri.

- Foi sim. Ainda não recuperei meu peso e tenho certeza de que anemia não é algo que possa passar de um dia para o outro.

Ele murchou os ombros. Parece que se tinha dado por vencido.

- Você precisa me torturar tanto? Tá certo que eu mereço, mas você não precisa fazer o mesmo que eu fazia com você...

- Olha, professor, eu não estou falando nada demais. É só a verdade. Pura e simplesmente a verdade. Se ela dói, a culpa é só sua.

Ele soltou um rosnado.

- Muito simplista de sua parte dizer isso.

- Simplista? Eu? Mas o que tem mais aí além disso?

- Eu já disse que não pretendia esclarecer nada por enquanto.

- Então até lá, professor, a verdade dói e a culpa é sua.

Ele suspirou; eu voltei à minha poção. Eu era idiota? Comecei a me xingar mentalmente. Eu o amava como não podia me imaginar amando ninguém. Por quase sete anos ele me odiara acima de todas as coisas e agora que ele estava sendo amigável eu fazia de tudo para que ele brigasse comigo. Só podia ser algum tipo de retardamento mental.

- Desculpe, professor.

Ele fez cara de desentendido.

- Pelo que, Hermione?

- Estou sendo infantil – respondi. – Analisando friamente minhas ações, parece que estou tentando fazer você me tratar mal de novo... E isso é uma imbecilidade sem tamanho. Me desculpe por estar agindo como uma cabeça oca.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Quanto tempo demora para a sua poção ficar pronta?

- Mais alguns minutos. Quando ela ficar roxa...

Snape escorreu o olhar para o conteúdo de caldeirão. Ainda estava um lilás cândido. Deu uma risadinha a isso, mas nada disse.

- Será que no fim de semana que vem você aceita fazer um programa diferente?

Olhei-o, curiosa. O que ele tinha em mente?

- Depende do que é. Você pode propor.

- Tem um lugar no meio da floresta proibida onde fica uma cabana que Dumbledore me deu.

- Hum... vai me tirar das vistas do diretor?

- Minha cara – ele disse, pacientemente. – Não estou pretendendo fazer nada contra a sua vontade. É que nessa cabana tem algumas coisas minhas que eu guardei... dentre elas o modelo do requerimento de registros de poções. Uns velhos ingredientes que precisam ficar guardados por anos antes de servirem... E todas essas coisas que só se pode guardar num lugar inacessível. Se você quiser ir comigo buscar... não sei, podemos passar a tarde lá. É um lugar agradável.

Eu ainda o olhava com certa suspeita, mas ele parecia sincero. Além do mais, era verdade que ele não ia fazer nada contra a minha vontade. Já tinha tido oportunidades e não fizera nada além do que permiti...

- Parece uma boa – eu disse finalmente, e fiquei feliz ao ver um sorrisinho contido brotar dos lábios dele.

Snape assentiu.

- Mas por que você queria saber se eu ia demorar muito para preparar a poção?

- Estou cansado de ficar aqui e gostaria de aproveitar que estão todos em Hogsmeade para ir até os jardins de trás do castelo.

- Severo Snape gosta de ar puro? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Ah, ele gosta muito – respondeu Snape calmamente. – Todos pensam que ele passa o tempo todo no castelo, mas eles não sabem que, na verdade, Snape sai quase todas as noites para andar em volta do castelo e se livrar da tensão do dia. Ninguém sabe também que ele só faz isso nas horas em que não existe possibilidade de encontrar estudante nenhum no caminho.

Eu sorri muito mais sinceramente do que já sorrira para ele. Não sei explicar, ele falara num tom diferente, quase como em confissão. Não havia traço de escárnio na voz dele, embora se dirigir a si mesmo em terceira pessoa fosse meio zombaria. Mas é que me pareceu que ele não era habituado a usar um tom tão tranqüilo com outras pessoas.

- Mas acho que, se estou tentando conquistar você, seria um bom começo se eu resolvesse levá-la comigo para andar este fim de tarde...

Eu não sei descrever como estava me sentindo. Nunca, _nunca_ em minha vida imaginara um Snape como aquele. Espontâneo, bem humorado. Apesar de fazer comentários maldosos, parecia outra pessoa. Será que o peso da guerra não era o único que estava sobre as costas dele? Será que ele tinha mais algum peso sobre os ombros, que o mantivera mal humorado durante tantos anos? Durante todos aqueles meses que se seguiram à guerra?

Mas... se esse peso agora tinha sumido... Dar aulas era um peso para ele? Mas como? Eu tenho certeza de que, apesar de todo aquele mau humor, ele adorava suas aulas, mesmo que tendo cabeças ocas por todos os lados. Eu queria saber o que ele pensava. Queria estar dentro dos pensamentos dele, apenas para saber.

Levantei-me e dei a volta na bancada, parando à frente dele. Ele me olhava.

- Você não parece estar com medo de mim. O medo que encontrei em seus olhos ainda anteontem.

Eu acariciei o rosto dele e senti um frio na barriga ao vê-lo fechar os olhos levemente. Como se ele quisesse aproveitar meu toque... como se quisesse esquecer o que estava à nossa volta. Mas ele logo abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, recuperando a compostura.

- Você parece outra pessoa...

- Sei disso, Hermione – ele disse. – Mas não se iluda. Isso faz parte do meu jogo de sedução. Eu ainda sou aquele monstro que destruiu a sua vida tanto quanto pôde.

- É, acho que é mesmo... – eu disse, ainda deixando minha mão acariciar o rosto dele. – Ao que parece, tem o mesmo nariz enorme...

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Vou te ensinar uma coisinha sobre a proporcionalidade entre as partes do corpo... – ele disse, puxando-me pela cintura e me fazendo sentar no colo dele, de lado.

Acho que eu ri muito. Ele apenas me olhava.

- Tá, tá bom, se saiu bem dessa, professor.

- Sabe, acho que não me sinto muito confortável com você no meu colo me chamando de "professor". Parece que sou um velho pervertido que se aproveita de suas alunas, e Dumbledore é testemunha de que tenho nervos.

- Ah, o que é que aquele _senhor_ sabe? – eu perguntei, tentando me levantar, mas ele me segurou onde eu estava com firmeza.

- Ah, ele sabe de tudo. Mas ele não vai contar nada a você. Eu disse que ele não podia contar nada.

- Ele sabe as suas verdadeiras intenções a meu respeito?

- Só as mais puras – disse Snape com uma risadinha contida. Que risada, céus! Parecia veludo voando para meus ouvidos. – Eu não poderia contar _todas_ a ele e continuar vivo, inteiro, e em Hogwarts.

- Céus, Snape... – ah, como era estranho! – O que é que você anda pensando?

- Se você não me deixa nem pôr as minhas mãos onde me dá vontade, você acha que eu vou te dizer _alguma_ _coisa_ que eu ando pensando?

Acho que fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Snape, você está me deixando envergonhada.

- Isso porque eu não te disse nem meia palavra.

Nós nos olhamos por um tempo ainda. Nossos rostos estavam próximos. Vi o olhar dele descer para meus lábios e senti as mãos dele pressionando mais a minha cintura.

Ele murmurou:

- Será que se eu te beijar agora você vai gritar?

- Você só vai saber se tentar – retruquei.

Ele me beijou outra vez. Acho melhor eu parar de tentar descrever como era o beijo dele. Qualquer coisa fica muito aquém da realidade.

Mas as mãos dele eram terrivelmente desobedientes. Elas teimavam em escorregar da minha cintura, apertar minhas nádegas sem nenhum pudor, me puxar para mais perto.

- Só porque você insiste em manter as pernas fechadas não significa que eu não possa dar uns amassos em você, significa? – perguntou ele com os lábios a centímetros do meu.

Eu corei. Ele só podia estar falando daquele jeito para me deixar constrangida.

- Não... – murmurei.

Ele sorriu. Bom, uns amassos fariam bem, né? Os lábios dele desceram pelo meu pescoço, meio abertos, mas sem deixar a língua passear livremente. Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

- Até onde posso ir? – perguntou ele com a voz mais rouca do que se pode imaginar.

Minha respiração estava acelerada; eu não sabia responder. Uma das mãos dele voltou para a minha cintura enquanto a outra começou a afastar a minha calça da minha pele, na altura do cós. Eu tentei segurar a mão dele, mas até parece que minha força reduzida seria o bastante para detê-lo. E, bom, verdade seja dita, eu não fiz muita força. Se ele percebesse que eu não queria mesmo, já teria parado.

A mão dele desceu e parou, mexendo em _algum lugar_ tendo minha calcinha como obstáculo.

- Snape... – murmurei. – Eu não...

A respiração dele ainda estava em meu pescoço; os lábios dele roçavam minha pele apenas o suficiente para me provocar. Minha voz estava abafada. Nossas respirações, entrecortadas.

- Posso? – perguntou ele.

Não respondi; não conseguia controlar as palavras. Acho que ele tomava cada falta de resposta como um _sim_, porque logo a mão dele correu por dentro da minha calcinha. Ah... eu só não desmaiei porque não queria perder nem um segundo de Snape. Acho meio vulgar descrever o que os dedos dele começaram a fazer, até porque é bem possível ter uma boa idéia. Gemi alto e o vi sorrir um sorrisinho triunfante.

- Aha, eu sabia que você ia gostar disso – sussurrou ele com aquela voz que só ele tinha.

Ele continuou ali por um bom tempo, com aquela respiração quente no meu pescoço até eu chegar ao meu estremecimento final, quando eu o vi abrir um sorriso de verdade. Não faço idéia do que ele estava pensando, mas parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e comigo também.

A mão dele recuou e foi passear pela minha cintura, enquanto a outra estava em repouso ali.

- Bom pra você? – ele perguntou.

Meu olhar encontrou o dele; eu estava envergonhada. Fui incapaz de responder, mas fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Ah, não, não... Não quero ver você constrangida – disse ele, segurando meu queixo de modo a me fazer encará-lo.

- É... é difícil... Eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono pra assimilar isso tudo que aconteceu hoje... Foi demais pra um dia só... Eu... pode ter certeza de que amanhã estarei bem mais tranqüila.

- É, mas não estará comigo, aqui. Terei que esperar até o próximo sábado...

- Bom, não tenho aulas à tarde. E tenho que pôr os deveres de casa em ordem; será mesmo melhor vir fazê-los aqui do que ao alcance de todo mundo...

Snape estava com uma expressão apenas pensativa. Olhou para meu caldeirão e disse:

- Tá quase roxa a sua poção...

Olhei-a. Ainda sentia minhas faces queimarem – tenho certeza de que estava toda vermelha – e demorei a conseguir ver a poção. É, estava quase pronta. Baixei o fogo e fiquei esperando. Sim! Agora estava pronta. Pedi ajuda a ele para engarrafar e ele aceitou na hora. Snape ajudando uma aluna a engarrafar sua poção. Isso é real? Se for um sonho, eu imploro: não quero acordar!

Quando terminamos e guardei tudo no armário, ele se virou para mim e perguntou:

- E então? Quer ir andar comigo?

- Por que não, né? – perguntei.


	5. Belo Passeio

Capítulo Cinco

Belo Passeio

Sim, fomos andar! Descemos calmamente pelas escadas, aproveitando a paz da falta de alunos dentro do castelo. Demos a volta no castelo e fomos andar pelos jardins dos fundos. Acho que nunca tinha ido pra aqueles lados.

Eu olhava tudo e sentia o olhar dele em mim de vez em quando. Era um lugar parecido com os outros das terras de Hogwarts, mas tinha a vantagem de não ter ninguém por perto.

- Aonde está me levando?

- Nenhum lugar especial. É como eu disse; às vezes eu saio para andar, mas não para ir a algum lugar; é só pelo ato de andar mesmo. Desta vez chamei você porque achei que talvez você quisesse conhecer esse meu outro lado.

- É um lado bastante agradável – comentei. – Você deveria mostrá-lo mais vezes.

- Dificilmente teria autoridade sobre os alunos se o fizesse, Hermione – ele disse calmamente, me puxando pela cintura para junto dele, enquanto andávamos.

Eu me afastei dele e olhei em volta, horrorizada. Depois olhei para ele, com as mãos na cintura.

- Tá louco? E se alguém nos vir?

- Não seria exatamente um problema, já que não sou mais seu professor – ele disse, calmamente. – Mas ninguém vem para estes lados... Não gostam de dar a volta no castelo.

- Hum... amanhã é domingo... – murmurei. – Se você quiser... quem sabe... eu... Bom, não tenho nada pra fazer e... Olha, não que...

Ele riu.

- Não fique constrangida. Quando eu quero bem sei o que fazer. Aliás, nada me é mais agradável que a sua presença. Mesmo que você ainda se mantenha firme e forte na minha tortura convencional, eu permito que você se aproxime...

Acabei rindo. Um Snape como aquele não se via todos os dias. Era melhor aproveitar. Vai que eu tava sonhando?

Ele me puxou pela cintura de novo, para o lado dele, e desta vez eu me permiti andar com ele, ao lado dele, assim, tão juntos.

E não sei explicar como, mas Snape estava tão mais agradável! Eu já o amava mais que tudo antes, mas cada vez mais eu me apaixonava por aquele homem. Sim, o lado humano dele era mais apaixonante e mais atraente ainda do que aquele lado mais sinistro e misterioso. Íamos andando em silêncio enquanto eu ficava com essas minhas reflexões um tanto malucas.

E comecei a me perguntar por que eu ainda não havia me deixado levar pelos desejos dele que, aliás, eram meus também. Cheguei à simples conclusão de que eu ainda não acreditava que aquilo tudo era real e que, mesmo sendo, eu precisava de um pouco de tempo para me acostumar a este novo Snape que se mostrava diante de meus olhos. Olhei para ele incerta. Ele disse várias vezes que aquele não era ele mesmo; que aquilo só fazia parte de um jogo de sedução. Considerando o que eu conhecia dele, dos anos anteriores, era mais certo acreditar que ele dissera a verdade. Mas algo lá no fundo do meu coração, bem lá dentro da minha mente, me dizia que não era verdade. Que, de alguma forma, ele ainda tentava me afastar dele por algum motivo absurdo.

Olhei para ele outra vez, mas logo voltei a olhar para frente. Era muito difícil tentar imaginar o que se passava dentro dele. Desejo sexual era uma coisa, mas ele tinha uma vaga idéia de que eu o amava – assim suponho – e ele sabia que eu não resistiria muito tempo. Mesmo com aquele jeito insuportável de antes, eu já o amava. Ele não teria precisado me mostrar um outro lado. E, no entanto, ele o fez.

Suspirei e parei, admirando a paisagem em volta.

- Snape...

- Sim? – perguntou ele, virando-se para mim imediatamente.

- Eu imploro... a minha cabeça está dando voltas e...

- Eu vi – ele disse simplesmente.

Corei feito um pimentão. Minha respiração acelerou e eu me senti muito irritada de uma hora para outra, tipo uma TPM fulminante.

- QUEM DEIXOU VOCÊ ENTRAR NA MINHA MENTE?! – esbravejei e, pela expressão dele, ele não esperava aquela reação.

- Acalme-se, eu...

- NÃO ENTRE NA MINHA MENTE DE NOVO! – gritei, muito irritada.

- Não permito que você use esse tom comigo, srta. Granger! – exclamou ele, num tom pouco acima de um sussurro, letal, virando-me de frente para ele e me encarando nos olhos.

Encontrei naquele par de olhos negros as expressões que eu mais temia até o dia antecessor ao anterior e, de repente, senti meus olhos marejarem. Eu havia estragado tudo?

Mas logo aquele olhar letal anuviou-se e ele levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto.

- Hermione – o tom dele saiu bem mais gentil. – Eu não gosto de entrar na sua mente assim, desrespeitar você. Mas eu precisava saber o que você estava pensando de mim... De um dia para outro uma mudança tão radical, tão inusitada... Qualquer outra jovem, me consideraria um velho pervertido ou qualquer coisa assim e você... _tão doce_... Mesmo sem saber de nada, entende... ME entende, o que é pior. Ou melhor, não sei... eu só queria saber o que você estava pensando de mim, apenas isso...

Olhei para baixo.

- Me desculpe... – murmurei. – Eu não queria usar esse tom com você, mas é que... às vezes eu me sinto tão estúpida, eu... Como eu posso amar tanto você? Eu... eu não sei explicar isso... Nunca recebi uma palavra amiga de você... Nunca nenhum mínimo elogio... Eu...

Suspirei irritada e afastei umas lágrimas dos meus olhos com uma certa violência. Por que eu tinha que ser tão idiota de começar a chorar justo agora? E se ele me achasse chata? Uma complicada? Uma criancinha estúpida sem nenhum grau de maturidade? Mas ele, ainda que eu o amasse, me intimidava, me assustava. Não se explicar por quê... só sei que era assim que as coisas aconteciam.

Ele ensaiou um sorriso para mim e me beijou. Um beijo tão mais terno, tão mais calmo que os de antes, mas nem por isso menos maravilhoso.

- Tudo a seu tempo... Sei que parece estranho _eu_ estar falando assim, mas você precisará ter paciência. Essa história toda é tão nova para mim quanto é para você, a diferença é que eu compreendo...

- Mas o que é que tem de tão complicado? Não deve ser tão difícil explicar... Você quer sexo comigo, mas também disse que espera que eu seja mais que uma boa amiga. O que você quis dizer com isso exatamente? Minha cabeça está dando tantas voltas!

Ele sorriu e continuou acariciando a minha face.

- Eu amo você, srta. Granger – começou ele e eu arregalei os olhos tanto que não sei como eles não saltaram das órbitas. Ele deu uma risadinha de veludo, contida. – Mas isso só vai deixar você mais confusa ainda... Acho melhor você parar de pedir explicações por enquanto. Só pense até aqui, que já é muito em que pensar por um dia...

Assenti em silêncio, lívida. Ou eu tinha fumado uns ou então o Snape tava completamente bêbado. Ele me amava _mesmo_? E me destruía tanto por quê? Prendi a respiração quando me veio à cabeça a possibilidade de que as aulas dele fossem um peso para ele por amor a uma aluna. Então faria muito sentido ele querer me afastar, não por eu estar perto em corpo real, mas na cabeça dele. E nem quero imaginar _como_ eu estava presente na cabeça dele, se ele agia daquele modo como quando estávamos juntos no laboratório.

- É, Hermione, você é brilhante – concordou ele, e olhei para ele outra vez, desta vez com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – Mas está certa, nem tente imaginar como você aparece na minha mente. Essa minha mente podre, como eu todo.

Uma corrente de tristeza me encheu. Ele ainda tentava me afastar dele. Ainda queria me prevenir de alguma coisa. Desta vez, eu toquei o rosto dele, acariciando a barba por fazer. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Depois, pegou minha mão e a beijou.

- Maldito Dumbledore – murmurou Snape. – Ele está sempre certo afinal, não está?

- É, ele está – eu disse.

- Bom, agora que nos entendemos, seria mais interessante para mim investir de novo, que acho que talvez eu conseguiria o que eu quero... Mas, de todo modo, não quero assustar você mais ainda... E, verdade seja dita, esse não é o tipo de coisas que se faz com pressa, então... Vamos voltar antes que eu faça alguma coisa impensada... Está quase na hora dos alunos retornarem de Hogsmeade.

Concordei com um aceno na cabeça e ele me deu a mão e voltamos de mãos dadas. Achei que estava delirando. Céus, ele ainda era o Snape, certamente, o mesmo Snape sério e algumas vezes cruel, mas eu nunca o tinha visto com um lado gentil.

Infelizmente, encontramos a Mariazinha-Vagabunda-Voltaire no caminho de volta e, quando ela nos viu, parou. Olhou para Snape, depois para mim, depois para nossas mãos.

- Você me trocou por... _ela_? – o desprezo com que a última palavra foi proferida não me incomodou nem um pouco.

Olhei para Snape, que não olhou para mim; apenas olhou para ela e tentei adivinhar com que emoção. Nenhuma.

- Supondo que a resposta seja sim, o que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou ele, muito seco, segurando a minha mão com mais força e me trazendo para mais perto.

Ela bufou.

- Olha, Snape, ela é uma aluna... sob a guarda de Dumbledore... e seria muito ruim para você e para ele que alguém soubesse, afinal...

- Afinal, se alguém soubesse, é porque uma professora francesa com um sotaque patético morreu em circunstâncias muito estranhas dentro dos domínios de Hogwarts, o que geraria uma burocracia dos diabos, principalmente que Inglaterra e França nunca se deram muito bem – eu disse, olhando para ela com meu melhor olhar de sabe-tudo insolente.

Um sorrisinho brotou no canto dos lábios de Snape e eu tive muita vontade de beijar aquela boca deliciosa outra vez, mas me contive.

- Calada, jovenzinha, que eu não estou falando com você – disse Marie, e olhou de volta para Snape, aproximando-se dele com um olhar sugestivo.

Ele segurou a minha mão com mais força, mas não como quem tem medo e sim como alguém que quer dar força, apoio. Eu sabia que ele era homem e, a julgar pelo modo como investia em mim, devia estar há algum tempo sem certos tipos de prazer. Aquela mulherzinha simplesmente vinha provocá-lo, sabendo que ele precisaria no mínimo de um banho bem frio depois.

Soltei a mão de Snape e ele me olhou um pouco assustado, talvez com medo de que eu estivesse com muitos ciúmes, afinal, ou que eu achasse que ele cederia a ela. Bom, não era isso que eu tinha na cabeça. Ainda ouvia-o dizer que me amava. Ainda ouvia-o expulsar a professora do laboratório dele quando se supunha que eu estava longe. Ele me olhou e parecia ansioso para dizer alguma coisa, mas eu fiz sinal para que ele se calasse. Ele ficou lívido e tive que segurar um sorriso. Se aquilo fosse medo de me perder, eu estava bem servida.

Marie me ignorou completamente, aquela vaca, e quase se jogou em cima dele, que apenas me olhava, quase se esquecendo dela. Aquilo pareceu irritá-la um pouco.

- Oh, Severo... – ela murmurou com uma voz manhosa. – Esqueça essa menininha... ela não pode lhe dar o que eu posso...

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas eu a peguei pelos cabelos e a puxei.

- Licença, eu sei que você é professora, mas eu nem ligo... – eu a arrastei para mais longe e, com um olhar de relance, vi Snape sorrir um sorrisinho contido. Soltei os cabelos dela e ela olhou para mim com os olhos faiscando. – Sabe, eu realmente não gosto de você. Você é bonita, é muito burra também. Se ele quisesse você, paciência, né, mas ele já disse que não quer, já mostrou que não quer. Assim sendo, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisinha só, simples... Ou você pára de se jogar em cima dele...

- Ou você o que? – debochou ela. – Vai usar alguma imperdoável em mim, queridinha?

- Não – eu disse, com firmeza. – Vou encher você de tapa até deformar o seu belo rostinho. Estamos entendidas, minha queridinha?

Ela deu um sorrisinho de nojo e um olhar de relance em Snape e afastou-se, dizendo que aquilo não ia ficar assim. Então, quando ela já tinha se afastado o bastante e eu ainda olhava para ela, senti Snape me abraçar pelas costas e beijar o lado do meu pescoço.

- Uma Hermione Granger agressiva é potencialmente ainda mais atraente...

- Senti uma ponta de ironia na frase – murmurei, sorrindo e acariciando as mãos dele que me abraçavam.

- Você é virgem... Eu devia ter sabido antes – ele murmurou, mudando tão radicalmente de assunto que eu me virei para olhá-lo. Ele parecia querer se desculpar. – Ainda não sei como você não saiu correndo... Entendo bem que não seja o sonho de vida de uma jovem como você perder a virgindade em cima da mesa de um laboratório... Ahn... me desculpe.

Eu sorri para ele.

- Calma, Snape... Não tem problema não... Sabe, você não fez nada contra a minha vontade, afinal... quando você via que eu não queria que você fosse adiante, você parava. Não tinha por que sair correndo.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e me beijou, e continuamos nosso caminho de volta ao castelo. Em determinado momento, ele soltou a minha mão e se afastou um pouco. Além disso, me pareceu que ele reassumia a postura habitual, quase como uma armadura, e não apenas uma máscara, como eu costumava achar antes.

Conversamos um pouco sobre poções, sobre meus experimentos. Eu disse que iria para me laboratório no dia seguinte, que era domingo. Ele pareceu ligeiramente mais tranqüilo com a notícia e disse que poderia me dizer se havia dado tudo certo com a mata-cão em meu caldeirão de zinco com prata.

Pelos corredores, rumo a nem me lembro mais onde, encontrei Harry e Gina, que olharam de mim para Snape um pouco espantados, quase querendo ver se eu estava inteira e bem.

- Ahn... Tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou Harry, alternando o olhar entre mim e Snape.

- Claro – eu disse, tranqüilamente. – Aliás, dificilmente as coisas poderiam estar melhores... Agora tenho um laboratório, vizinho ao desse chato, que muito convenientemente é o melhor mestre de Poções que Hogwarts já viu...

Snape olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quase como que muito espantado por eu não dizer que não estávamos juntos ou qualquer coisa assim. Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Puxa – Gina conseguiu dizer. – Fico feliz, sua nerd. Agora você vai passar mais tempo ainda com aquelas poções malucas, mas pelo menos não vai mais precisar dormir no chão do meu quarto. Assim tem espaço pra outras pessoas...

Ela me deu uma piscadela; Harry olhou para ela, escandalizado, e depois para Snape, que ocultava um sorrisinho.

- Tudo bem, Hermione... Se você resolver aparecer por lá só me avise antes, que ainda não consegui a porta... E mantenho meu laboratório trancado – Snape disse num tom bem sussurrado, mas a frase em si já não combinava com ele, e Harry e Gina se entreolharam outra vez, sem entender nada. Ele se retirou.

Harry e Gina vieram para cima de mim, com ares de quem iam me encher de perguntas. Eu tava doidinha pra contar todas aquelas maluquices pra Gina, minha confidente e de quem eu era confidente também, mas o Harry ia ter que esperar pra saber alguma coisa.

- Bom, gente, depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu anteontem, o professor Snape pareceu muito arrependido. Nós nos encontramos na loja de artigos de Poções enquanto o sr. Brown pegava uns ingredientes, que não me deixou pagar. Aí o sr. Brown fez uma super propaganda das minhas pesquisas e o professor Snape ficou interessado. Quando ele soube que eu fazia as poções no meu quarto só pra não ter que pedir um laboratório para ele nas masmorras, e que eu dormia no chão do quarto da Gina quando alguma coisa dava errado, ele ficou meio com a consciência pesada e muito bravo comigo... Parece que está querendo se redimir...

- Ou o emprego de volta – disse Harry, emburrado.

- Bom, estou mesmo satisfeita em ter o apoio e um mestre de Poções, é algo que vai me ajudar. Então eu não ligo se ele quiser se aproveitar disso pra fazer uma média com o diretor.

- Hermione Granger nunca com segundas intenções – ironizou Harry. – Bom, tenho que ir ver umas coisas sobre o campo de quadribol com a professora McGonagall ainda antes do jantar, então vou deixar as duas menininhas fofoqueiras aí e já volto.

Já foi tarde, Harry!

Gina olhou para mim.

- Seu plano pra se aproximar do professor Snape parece ter dado certo – disse Gina. – Você acha mesmo que é uma média com o Dumbledore ou ele se interessou mesmo nas suas idéias malucas?

- Gina, eu juro que ele passou três horas e meia lendo minhas teorias sem nem levantar a cabeça. Isso não parece média com ninguém – eu sussurrei para ela, que pôs umas das mãos na boca.

- Esse seu amor exagerado por ele me assusta às vezes, mas se eu vou ver você sorrindo desse jeito a partir de agora acho que sou capaz até de cumprimentar o professor Snape com beijinho...

Eu respirei fundo e sorri. Essa versão de Hermione adolescente aparecia raras vezes, e Gina ficava muito feliz de ser a única que a via. Ninguém pensaria que faço fofocas ou que falo de sexo e meninos, como todas as meninas. A diferença é que não era o meu assunto preferido e que eu não falava só disso, o tempo todo.

- Bom... você tá saltitante demais pra quem só bateu papo com um chato a tarde inteira – Gina disse. – Pode ir me dizendo que foi que aconteceu...

Eu olhei em volta.

- Tá muito na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, baixinho, horrorizada.

- Não, Mione, sua tonta, é que eu sou sua melhor amiga.

Fomos pra um canto mais reservado no castelo, as masmorras. O único risco era encontrar Snape, mas achei que ele provavelmente estaria falando com o professor Dumbledore.

Entramos numa sala abandonada e Gina fechou a porta.

- E então, dona Mione? – ela perguntou, virando-se para mim.

Eu me apoiei na porta fechada e sorri.

- Ele beija tão bem... – murmurei com um suspiro.

Ela fez cara de nojo, que logo deu lugar a um espanto. Ela levou as mãos à boca, estarrecida.

- Deus do céu... Até sexta a sua vida tava um inferno por causa dele... Agora vocês já tão se agarrando?

- Gina, foi só por causa desses meses insuportáveis que não aconteceu _nada demais_ – eu sussurrei com veemência.

Ela sorriu em meio ao espanto todo expresso no rosto.

- Mione! Como foi isso?

- Bom... nós tínhamos conversado... Bom, não, não foi isso direito. Quando nos encontramos na loja de poções, nós conversamos, e foi quando ele ofereceu o laboratório. Pra resumir muito, decidimos nos encontrar na loja, porque eu tinha mais o que fazer e ele tinha que comprar um casaco ou sei lá. Mas eu fui à loja de roupas de gala pra comprar um vestido pra festa de comemoração da morte do Voldemort e encontrei ele lá, dá pra acreditar?

- Nossa... que coincidência absurda...

- E o pior é que foi coincidência mesmo... Eu tinha que experimentar um vestido, e ele ficou me esperando, porque a vendedora lá mandou ele ficar, porque uma opinião masculina é importante...

- Meu, justo do Snape...

- É, odiei isso, mas experimentei. O Snape ficou babando lá, mas o vestido era caro. Aí eu ia experimentar outro, mas ele mandou embrulhar e ficou insistindo dez anos que ele podia pagar e bla bla bla... Eu preferia a morte a deixar isso, mas quando voltei, ele já tinha pagado...

arryHarry.

- O Snape comprou um vestido pra você? – Gina parecia muito incrédula.

- Comprou... Então agora vem o que eu vinha te contar... Nós estávamos voltando juntos... Ele carregou a maior parte das coisas, inclusiva as minhas...

- Olha, Snape cavalheiro... Calma, que ainda to tentando imaginar...

Nós duas rimos e eu continuei:

- Ele disse que eu tinha ficado muito atraente com o vestido...

Gina levou as mãos à boca, em espanto.

- Deus do céu! Não tem jeito de imaginar o Snape dizendo isso!

- Imagina como foi ouvir isso!

- Você deve ter ido às nuvens!

- É, né... Mas aí nós chegamos ao laboratório e ele me deu o contíguo ao dele. Eu tinha que passar pelo dele, porque a porta do meu tava emperrada. Passamos a tarde inteira assim. Aí eu fiquei limpando as minhas coisas, eu tinha que ir buscar umas coisas minhas no meu quarto. Mas enquanto eu tava limpando, eu comecei a cantar aquela música lá que eu adoro, sabe?

- Qual?

- _I don't wanna miss a thing_ – respondi.

- Ah, aquela música é muito fofa.

- Então... eu fiquei cantando, mas eu tava normal, só tava cantando. Aí tinha um silêncio mortal no laboratório dele e morri de medo de ele ter ficado bravo de eu incomodar o silêncio dele. Aí eu perguntei se tava incomodando. Aí ele apareceu na porta e disse que dava pra suportar... Aí ele me perguntou por causa de quem eu estava tão romântica...

- E aí? – perguntou Gina quase pulando em cima de mim e me sacudindo pra eu falar logo.

- Aí que eu dei as costas para ele e disse alguma coisa que não lembro direito o que era... mas algo como "você não quer saber" e dei as costas pra ele, pra começar logo a fazer o que eu tava fazendo...

Gina murchou os ombros.

- Só isso?

- Aí eu senti ele me abraçar pelas costas e começou a beijar o meu pescoço e disse que ia me convencer a dizer pra ele...

Gina soltou um gritinho agudo e incrédulo de puro espanto.

- _Snape_?! Ele mesmo? Nossa, sempre achei que ele fosse todo retraído.

- Imagina o que _eu_ achei disso. Quase voei no teto...

- Mas e aí...?

- Aí ele começou com graça – eu disse, ficando muito vermelha...

- Com graça como?

- As mãos dele começaram a pesar tanto que ele não conseguia mais deixar só na minha cintura – eu disse, sentindo minhas faces queimarem.

- Pesando pra _onde_? – perguntou ela.

- Aí mesmo – respondi. – Mas eu segurei a mão dele... Aí ele me pediu desculpas e perguntou se eu não queria.

- Uau... O Harry podia ser assim, né? – perguntou Gina, com um sorrisinho.

- Sei lá... Aí... meu... isso aconteceu o dia todo, pra falar a verdade. Mas num sei muito a ordem. Porque teve vezes que eu saía e voltava... aí ele vinha com graça...

- Como foi que vocês e beijaram primeiro? – disparou ela.

- Depois que ele leu a minha teoria... ele me disse que até as minhas falhas eram perfeitas...

- O Snape foi abduzido e eu não sabia! – exclamou Gina, espantada.

- Aí eu fiquei um pouco constrangida e ele perguntou se era por causa dos elogios ou das mãos abusadas dele... Eu disse que os dois... Aí ele se levantou... Eu só ouvi a porta se trancando...

- Nossa, que máximo! – exclamou Gina. – O Harry _podia _fazer isso!

- O Harry é criança ainda, ele tem que aprender umas coisas, viu – eu disse, rindo.

- Mas o que que aconteceu depois? - perguntou ela ansiosa.

- As mãos dele ganharam vida própria... E são mãos maravilhosas... de tirar o fôlego mesmo... Aí ele olhou pra baixo... pros meus seios... Aí eu disse que não era tão bonita quanto a Mariazinha...

- Ahn? Onde é que ela entra na história?

- Isso eu conto depois... Mas aí ele disse que discordava... E me beijou... Eu não tenho o que dizer... O melhor beijo da minha vida inteira... Nunca, nunca imaginei ser beijada daquele jeito... Nem o melhor beijo que eu já tinha imaginado chega perto do Snape...

- Caramba, Mi...

- Bom, teve uma hora que as mãos dele chegaram onde queriam... se é que você me entende... – eu fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Gina riu, mas tinha um aspecto incrédulo.

- Nossa... eu não achei que você fosse deixar as coisas serem _tão_ rápidas...

- Ai... será que ele tá me achando uma vagabunda? – resmunguei, constrangida.

- Duvido... Ele é que foi pra cima de você... Mas agora conta o que que a professora Voltaire tem a ver com isso...

- Só falta ela se jogar em cima dele... Nossa, estou muito irritada com ela... Assim, Ontem à noite eu não tava conseguindo dormir... aí o que eu fiz? Eu fui à biblioteca... a hora que eu entrei lá, encontrei ela se esfregando no Snape, que tava encostado na parede...

- Nossa, tenho que rever os meus conceitos sobre o Snape...

- É... ela não ligou muito, queria reclamar que eu tava fora da cama... Eu disse que não ligava e que tinha muitos quartos em Hogwarts... eu queria sair logo de lá, porque eu tava quase chorando... Mas o Snape arrastou ela pra fora e ficou todo preocupado em me explicar o que aconteceu... Quando eu deixei ele explicar, ele falou que ele tava procurando um livro lá e que a Mariazinha entrou lá e o agarrou assim, do nada... Bom, eu fui pegar o meu livro e só então o ouvi mandar eu me cobrir... Eu nem tinha me tocado, mas eu tava com aquela minha camisola, sabe?

- Nossa, o Snape te viu daquele jeito?

- Viu... Aí eu fiquei muito vermelha... ele me deu uma secada que eu até acho que perdi uns cinco quilos, mas logo consegui pôr um casaco e só... ele começou a conversar comigo sobre poções e essas coisas... Foi quando eu disse pra ele por que eu tava estudando tanto...

- Você disse pra ele que as suas pesquisas eram só pra ele deixar de te detestar?

- Disse... Não sei com que coragem... Mas e você e o Harry?

- Bom... a gente ficou se amassando num canto lá em Hogsmeade, mas ele infelizmente é um bom moço e disse alguma coisa sobre não querer me comprometer e não querer que eu seja mal vista, o que quer que isso signifique...

Nós duas rimos juntas.

- Ah, ele é fofinho, né, Gina... Ele gosta pra caramba de você...

- Ele não precisava ser um cavalheiro... Podia ser igual o Snape nesse ponto... Cavalheiro só à vista das pessoas...

Rimos juntas outra vez.

- Ah... chega um momento na nossa vida em que crescemos, né... Sabe que é cientificamente comprovado que os homens demoram mais a madurecer?

- Da parte científica eu não sabia, mas isso é óbvio, mesmo sem estudos de trouxas especializados!

Rimos juntas outra vez e nos encaminhamos para o salão principal, ainda falando meio em códigos. O assunto, é claro, mudou quando alcançamos um lugar mais público. Encontramos o Harry e fomos nos sentar com ele. Ficamos conversando assuntos casuais, como há muito tempo eu não fazia. Estava tão mais leve, tão mais tranqüila. Acho que eu sorria à toa... eu queria a todo custo evitar olhar para a mesa dos professores, mas eu sentia o olhar de Snape em mim.

Chegou uma hora que não resisti mais. Olhei em volta como quem não quer nada e encontrei o olhar dele em mim. Eu dei um sorriso leve e fiz um aceno com a cabeça. Depois, olhei para Dumbledore, do lado dele, e sorri para ele. Meu sorriso devia estar radiante, porque ele sorriu também, parecendo até mais feliz.

Mas acho que eu via em volta tudo conforme o meu estado de espírito. Para mim, tudo estava mais bonito, por isso é que tudo estava mesmo mais bonito aos meus olhos.

Quando terminei de jantar, já ia para meu quarto, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro e vi um Dumbledore sério me chamar para o escritório dele, que ele queria conversar.

Quando chegamos juntos ao escritório, ele me mandou sentar e sentou-se em seguida. Nós nos olhamos.

- Ahn... o que foi, diretor?

- Bom... a professora Voltaire veio conversar comigo – começou ele, sério.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ela disse que estava indo colher uns ingredientes e encontrou você aos beijos com o professor Snape...

Arregalei os olhos.

- Isso é mentira deslavada!

- É? – os ombros dele murcharam e me pareceu que ele estava desapontado. Tive que me esforçar para esconder um sorriso, afinal podia ser só impressão minha.

- É! A gente não ia ficar se agarrando assim, num lugar de tão fácil acesso! A gente só tava voltando pro castelo de mãos dadas.

- Mesmo? – ele pareceu se interessar. – Mas o que efetivamente aconteceu entre vocês?

- Bom, nada demais... Ocorre que ele me cedeu um laboratório, lembra-se?

- Sim.

- E eu estava arrumando tudo. Ele leu as minhas teorias, gostou das minhas idéias e de uma em especial. Conversamos muito e... bom, sabe... – senti minhas faces queimando. – Conversa vai... conversa vem... Ele me beijou.

Olhei para minhas mãos, mas ouvi Dumbledore bater palmas, alegre.

- Esplêndido! Mas já pode parar de fazer de conta que foi assim, tão inocente. Severo é muito descarado de vez em quando...

- Diretor! – exclamei em tom de repreensão.

- É só a verdade. Ele se comportou?

- Bom... não muito – eu disse, e ri um pouco. O diretor riu também. – Mas se comportou sim, na medida do possível.

- Hum... e quando vocês saíram?

- Ah, ele queria sair pra andar... ele disse que sempre faz isso.

- Faz mesmo.

- Aí ele disse que dessa vez ele queria companhia... Aí eu fui com ele. Andamos assim, juntos... ele andou abraçado na minha cintura... Difícil imaginar que isso aconteceu mesmo, mas juro que é verdade... Depois andamos só de mãos dadas... foi quando encontramos a professora Voltaire... Ela fica se jogando em cima dele... Mas se ele quisesse... eu até aceitava... Mas...

- Ele não quer, não é? – perguntou Dumbledore com os olhinhos cintilando.

- Não... O que é que o senhor anda tramando?

- Nada... você deve ter pensado que eu convidei Marie Voltaire para dar aula aqui de propósito, e é verdade... Severo não quer nada com ela. Mas você percebeu que ela... digamos... tem uma certa... _atração_ por ele.

- É, eu percebi sim.

- Eu fiz isso de propósito. Num primeiro momento, você ficaria irritada, mas eu só queria que você notasse que Severo quer ficar com _você_ e com mais ninguém. Não sei se ela é mais bonita ou mais interessante, ele ama _você_, e somente você. Você conseguiu ver isso?

- Sim... – murmurei pensativa. – Não sei se é amor, mas ele se importa muito com o que eu vou pensar dele. Toda hora ele me pergunta... E quando ela chega perto, ele fica aflito, olha pra mim... Naquela hora que ela quase avançou ele... Eu a puxei pelos cabelos e quase a enchi de tapa...

Dumbledore riu.

- Bom, eu não tive essa reação que você viu, você me entendeu? Eu disse que você deve respeitar a professora.

- Tá bom, senhor – eu disse, rindo. – Mas a culpa é dela. Ele não quer... _Eu_ estava com ele... ela veio dar em cima dele...

- Bom, bom... Só tenha cuidado para não serem vistos ainda... Uma mudança tão inusitada dificilmente seria aceita... Poderiam pensar que eu o tirei do corpo docente porque vocês já tinham um caso antigo, o que não é verdade. E isso traria muitos problemas. Você entende isso?

- Claro... e estou quase me formando... Acho que dá pra esconder qualquer coisa até lá...

- Não precisa tanto... Se vocês forem vistos conversando sobre assuntos profissionais sempre, aos poucos, cada vez mais juntos... Será muito estranho, mas as pessoas terão tempo para se acostumar.

- E então podemos aparecer juntos, nem que seja como amigos, na festa de comemoração de morte do Voldemort – completei.

- Linda idéia... Você não tem vergonha de aparecer com ele... Fico feliz... Ele achou que você teria – murmurou Dumbledore.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Achou? Mas por quê?

- Sabe, ele se acha velho demais e coisas assim... O professor mais carrancudo, mais cruel, mais detestado, não exatamente bonito... Ele achou que você teria vergonha de aparecer com ele em público, se por acaso algum "milagre", como ele chamou, acontecesse e vocês começassem a... ter um romance. Mas ele disse que não se importaria de não poder ficar ao seu lado em locais públicos...

- Ele disse isso mesmo? – estranhei muito. Snape, um homem tão orgulhoso... Certamente aceitar a condição de amante escondido não combinava com ele.

- Juro pelo que você quiser que sim – disse ele. – Agora, srta. Granger, que estamos esclarecidos, vou chamá-lo para uma conversa parecida... Pode ir e amanhã você saberá no que deu, porque ele vai te contar...

Sorri para ele e deixei a sala, um pouco mais confiante, confortável, respirando fundo e cada vez me sentindo mais leve, mais feliz. Que saudades de saber como era ser feliz!


	6. Um Domingo e mais um Fim de Semana

Capítulo Seis

Um Domingo e Mais um Fim de Semana

No domingo de manhã, Hermione adentrou o salão principal quase flutuando e sentou-se com Harry e Gina, sorrindo.

- Nossa... viu um passarinho verde? – perguntou Harry, espantado com a mudança tão radical que ocorrera com a amiga. – Você parece outra pessoa...

- Que bom, porque nem eu tava me agüentando mais! – eu disse, espontânea.

- Quais os seus planos pra hoje? – perguntou Gina.

- Vou passar algum tempo lá nas masmorras, terminando de ver os meus experimentos... O Snape concordou em me ajudar... Nossa, é tão legal!

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Meu Deus... esse mundo tá perdido... Snape dando aulinhas particulares a uma grifinória que ele supostamente odiava... Eu não entendo mais nada!

Fiz uma careta para ele e continuamos comendo, enquanto Harry falava sobre o treino de quadribol que haveria naquela manhã.

Quando terminei de comer, lancei um olhar leve para a mesa dos professores – o que eu tinha conseguido evitar até ali – e vi que Snape conversava com Dumbledore e me dava olhares de relance.

Logo alcancei as masmorras e quase gritei ao vê-lo já dentro do laboratório.

- Achei que fosse impossível aparatar em Hogwarts – murmurei, assustada.

- Na verdade é; por isso uso passagens – disse ele.

Snape fez sinal para eu me aproximar e eu o fiz. Ele indicou o caldeirão.

- Parece perfeita. Ao menos, como sempre foi, tanto o cheiro, quanto a cor, a textura... Pare uma poção feita num caldeirão autêntico de prata.

Creio que abri um sorriso radiante.

- Só falta saber se vai dar tudo certo com o resultado final... Isto é, sobre Lupin – acrescentou ele calmamente. – Uma vez que a poção parece perfeita, não tem por que dar errado, mas há sempre alguma possibilidade, então teremos que pedir a ele para testá-la. O máximo que pode acontecer é a poção não funcionar e ele passar uma semana difícil... Mas acho que tenho a mata-cão original em estoque, então só teremos problemas com ele por uma noite.

Devo ter expressado alguma preocupação, porque ele me abraçou e me beijou e disse:

- Mas acho que vai dar tudo certo. Você tem coisas para fazer no seu laboratório hoje, certo?

- Sim, sim... Vou deixar os caldeirões limpos e organizados e vou ver se consigo terminar umas lições que tão faltando, assim consigo fazer a minha pesquisa pelo menos por umas duas horas durante a semana...

- Hum... estou incluído em algum dos seus planos? – perguntou ele, com uma voz das mais manhosas...

- Ah, está sim – retruquei, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços e puxando-o para mais perto. – Tanto é que vou fazer isso tudo _aqui_.

- Dumbledore conversou com você?

- Sim... por que você quer saber?

- O que ele disse?

- Várias coisas... Mas o principal de tudo é que ele adorou a idéia de estarmos juntos...

- Claro... – resmungou Snape. – Mas... ele disse que você disse algo a ele... Você... se algum dia nós... tivermos algo mais sério... não tem vergonha de que eu apareça com você _em público_?

O tom dele me disse que aquela era mesmo uma preocupação dele. Deixei minha mão acariciar o rosto dele e disse:

- Claro que não! Por que eu teria vergonha de você? – fiz esforço para o meu tom sair o mais gentil possível.

- Não sei... sou velho demais pra você...

- Falou o senhor de setenta anos! – debochei sorrindo para ele.

- Não muito bem visto pelos seus amigos...

- Não me importo com o que vão pensar, Snape... Eu amo você, entendeu? Não fica com essas coisas na cabeça não, que assim você me ofende...

Ele suspirou.

- Aqui entre nós dois, pode me chamar de _Severo_.

- Severo – sussurrei no ouvido dele. – Severo Snape... Dá uma boa aliteração, você sabe...

- Hum... Pensei em algo para o próximo sábado em que iremos para a minha cabana da Floresta Proibida... – ronronou ele no meu ouvido, com aquelas mãos correndo pelas minhas costas.

- Eu vou ficar constrangida em saber? – perguntei.

- Não tenho certeza – respondeu ele. – Pode ser que fique... Mas as minhas intenções até que estão puras dessa vez...

Respirei fundo e dei um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

- Infelizmente tenho que adiantar minhas coisas, senão não vou poder passar o próximo sábado inteiro com você.

- _Inteiro_? – parecia que ele tinha pensado em outra coisa. – Achei que você fosse passar só a tarde comigo...

- Bom... – fiquei constrangida. – Achei que... achei que... Tá certo, essa foi nossa combinação inicial, mas pensei que... Não sei, se você não quer, tudo bem...

- Como assim, eu _não quero_? Você está louca? O dia inteiro? Eu vou ter que reajustar os meus planos...

- Você tinha outras coisas para fazer? – perguntei, desejando não ser um estorvo.

- De modo algum... é que tive que alargar o pouco tempo da tarde para dar para fazer tudo... Mas se você for comigo para lá desde umas... Sete, oito horas da manhã?

- Logo depois do café da manhã – eu disse. – Que se eu não comer o Dumbie me mata.

- Claro, claro... Então você poderia almoçar comigo, por lá mesmo – ele disse. Não sei explicar a sensação que tive. Ele parecia ansioso. Parecia ter medo de que eu o mandasse embora a qualquer momento. Ah, o Snape estava se desarmando perto de mim, e eu estava muito feliz que ele se sentisse tão à vontade comigo.

- Nossa, seria ótimo – eu disse, sorrindo. – Acho que nunca almocei assim, sozinha, com um homem mal intencionado...

Eu gargalhei uma gargalhada de que ele parece ter gostado e ele sorriu de leve.

- Ah... chega uma hora em que minhas obrigações me chamam. Então, vamos lá...

Eu fui para o meu laboratório e comecei a me espalhar, para fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. Snape apareceu algumas vezes durante aquele dia, às vezes no intervalo do preparo de alguma poção, apenas para me beijar ou para murmurar algumas coisinhas descaradas. Outras vezes, ele me trazia algo que comer, porque ele disse que sabia que eu não me lembrava de comer quando estava muito absorta em algo. Lembro também que ele comentou qualquer coisa sobre estar orgulhoso ao saber que tamanho esforço era por causa dele.

O dia passou mais rápido do que eu desejaria. A segunda-feira foi chata e demorou a passar, mas de tarde – quando fui para o meu laboratório, ela passou mais rápido. Eu fazia os meus deveres com uma rapidez absurda.

Na terça eu demorei mais a ir para o laboratório, porque tive que passar na biblioteca para fazer uns trabalhos. Snape me deu um beijão daqueles e disse que a poção de Lupin tinha funcionado, o que lhe rendeu muitos beijos e carícias um pouco mais ousadas, mas nada além do que havíamos feito antes.

Na quarta eu tive aulas o dia inteiro e o tempo demorou demais a passar. Nem sei como sobrevivi. Não pude ver Snape naquele dia se não na hora do jantar. Eu não sabia se ele sim, mas eu morria de ansiedade para que o sábado chegasse logo.

Na quinta tive que resolver muitos problemas com a McGonagall, com relação aos meus NIEMs, papéis, convites de estágio em universidades e coisas assim, então só vi Snape à noite, no salão principal.

A essa altura, cada um dos meus nervos implorava pelo toque dele, pelos lábios dele, mas consegui evitá-lo durante toda a sexta. Nem fui comer no salão principal na hora do jantar; comi na cozinha um pouco antes, para não correr o risco dele me procurar. Eu iria ficar o mais linda e atraente possível para ele. Os nervos dele, se fosse como tudo o que eu esperava, estariam piores que os meus.

De noite, na janela, uma coruja negra me trouxe um bilhete.

_Minha cara srta. Granger,_

_Não sei o que aconteceu hoje, mas espero que não seja um sinal de desistência de nossos planos para amanhã. Estou realmente ansioso._

_Caso tenha mudado de idéia, vou entender; apenas me mande um bilhete de volta, avisando. _

_SS_

A apreensão dele com relação aos meus sentimentos começava a me comover. Ele já tinha visto na minha mente que eu o amava acima de todas as coisas. Por que esse medo com relação ao que eu sentia? Eu é eu tinha que ter medo; não tinha acesso nenhum aos sentimentos dele.

Escrevi duas linhas dizendo que eu o encontraria na orla da floresta às oito horas da manhã.

Aquela noite foi difícil de ser dormida. Eu me revirava de um lado para outro, apenas imaginando o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Mas eu me obriguei a dormir, afinal não queria estar feia no dia seguinte.

Acordei bem cedo de manhã, às sete, e corri para o banho. Tomei o banho mais completo e demorado da minha vida, tendo a certeza de que estaria perfeita para ele. Arrumei meus cabelos com vagar e detalhamento. Eu já tinha dito a Gina sobre esse encontro; ela esperaria notícias minhas à noite.

Coloquei um vestido leve verde-musgo, na altura dos joelhos, mas solto e generosamente decotado. Não coloquei sutiã de propósito e demorei, mas achei minha calcinha preta de fiozinho que estava no fundo da gaveta. Bem, eu não ia usar uma calcinha normal como as que eu usava, não?

Por fim, coloquei um casaco por cima de tudo, afinal eu precisava ir até lá, e não poderia deixar Snape ter acessos no caminho.

Bem, lá estava eu às oito em ponto – ele já estava lá. Abri um sorriso radiante ao vê-lo e ele se aproximou para me beijar, mas olhou para meus olhos e não o fez. Creio que meu cheiro o deixou inebriado por um breve instante.

Ah, ele também estava ligeiramente mais arrumado – mas tentando dar a impressão de estar normal. Só que não estava. A barba estava feitinha, ele tinha lavado os cabelos – tinha sim! – e posso jurar que havia qualquer coisa de mais jovial no ar dele.

Andamos distantes um do outro. Por alguma razão, ele se afastou de mim no caminho. Mas se afastou _mesmo_; nem me deu a mão. Fomos mudos. Por um momento, achei que ele estaria bravo comigo, já que eu não dera nem sinal de vida no dia anterior. Será que eu tinha estragado tudo?

Quando avistamos a cabana, ele murmurou numa voz rouca que eu senti absolutamente excitada:

- Se importa se demorarmos mais para conversar?

Olhei para ele, creio que com uma expressão de quem não entendeu. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para frente. Alcançamos a cabana e ele abriu a porta.

Eu vi as mãos dele tremendo para enfiar a chave na fechadura e mesmo para girar a chave. Tive trabalho de ocultar um sorrisinho.

Ele abriu a porta e me deixou entrar primeiro. Eu entrei e ele logo em seguida; fechou a porta e deixou-a destrancada.

- Não vai trancar? – perguntei com minha voz mais inocente.

- Sempre tenho que dar a chance de você fugir de mim – ele murmurou; a voz dele trazia um leve tremor e estava _muito_ alterada.

Eu mesma passei por ele de um jeito provocante e tranquei a porta.

- Se eu quisesse fugir, não estaria aqui, seu bobo – eu murmurei e tirei meu casaco, pendurando-o atrás da porta.

Um silêncio mortal encheu o lugar e eu olhei para ele. O olhar dele varria meu corpo da cabeça aos pés sem nenhum pudor.

- Hermione... – murmurou ele em tom de súplica. – Eu juro que eu ia esperar até depois do almoço, mas... Eu imploro que me perdoe, eu não sei mesmo ser romântico... É só que... _Você me enlouquece_... Eu... eu perco o controle...

Eu sorri para ele, mas um sorrisinho mais sedutor. Eu podia ser virgem, mas tinha alguma noção das coisas, né. Eu me aproximei dele a passos lentos e parei a pouco menos de meio metro dele. Depois, olhei na direção do quarto e vi a cama, tão arrumada, tão bem feita.

- Acho que você está... _tenso_ – murmurei ronronando. – Sente-se lá na cama... Faço uma massagem para você se acalmar.

Ele olhou para mim, como que tentando adivinhar o que eu pretendia, mas obedeceu. Caminhou para lá como se isso fosse uma tarefa hercúlea. Ele tinha os punhos cerrados tanto que interrompia o fluxo sanguíneo nas mãos. A respiração alterada. Eu tava provocando levemente, mas aquele conjunto todo que era o resultado de uma hora me arrumando, mais a imaginação fértil dele faziam o trabalho de deixá-lo excitado como eu bem imaginava que ele estava.

Ele sentou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. Eu subi na cama se me sentei sobre os meus calcanhares atrás dele e sussurrei.

- Melhor você tirar o sobretudo. E talvez a camisa, também – murmurei.

Ele o fez. Tirou os dois com uma pressa inegável. Eu sentia meu coração acelerar. Minhas mãos alcançaram os ombros dele e eu o senti ficar ainda mais tenso.

- Relaxe – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele não relaxava. Comecei a massagear as costas dele com vigor, mas do meu modo sempre suave. A respiração dele estava ligeiramente mais regular, mas ainda assim alterada. Só que eu, é claro, não tinha a menor intenção de acalmá-lo. Por isso, me coloquei de joelhos atrás dele, ainda massageando aqueles ombros e pousei meus lábios no pescoço dele. Pelo canto do olho, eu o vi abrir os olhos e apertar os lençóis da cama com força. Ele estava lutando por controle. E estava falhando miseravelmente.

Uma de minhas mãos desceu pesada pelo tórax dele e foi acariciar o membro dele, ainda coberto pelas calças. Ele abafou um gemido. Eu o vi ainda apertar com força os lençóis.

- Hermione... Eu imploro... Se você vai me mandar embora de novo... se vai querer me fazer esperar mais... Não vou me importar, apenas peço que pare agora – murmurou ele, rouco que só ele, agarrando-se ao seu último fio de autocontrole.

Minha língua passeou pelo pescoço dele do modo mais provocante que pude conseguir, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mão apertava com mais força o membro dele. As calças dele, normalmente largas, estavam estranhamente apertadas ali. _Ele_ era bem maior do que eu imaginava e do que eu me lembrava da última vez que tinha acariciado ali.

Ele tinha os dentes cerrados com força. Ainda tentava se controlar. Devia estar com medo do que faria comigo, mas, por mais que ele tivesse esse temor, eu não tinha. Eu realmente confiava nele, mesmo que ele perdesse o controle.

Eu, com um movimento rápido, passei uma das minhas pernas por cimas das dele, ficando de frente para ele, quase sentada no colo dele. As mãos dele voaram para as curvas do meu quadril, me obrigando a me sentar bem em cima do membro dele e ele me pressionou, fazendo meu corpo pressionar o dele, naquela posição.

A boca dele capturou a minha e a dele forçou entrada na minha de um modo um tanto agressivo e ansioso. E lá se vai autocontrole...

O beijo dele foi ainda mais cheio de paixão e fúria, com ansiedade e luxúria. Algo me disse que alguns desejos reprimidos seriam libertados a partir daquele momento. A língua dele estava rígida e exigente pela minha; o máximo que pude fazer foi retribuir à altura.

Uma das mãos dele se manteve no meu quadril, enquanto a outra correu para as minhas costas, onde deveria haver um fecho de sutiã coberto pelo meu vestido. Mas não havia. Ele soltou os lábios dos meus e olhou para mim. Com um puxão só, rasgou meu vestido de alto abaixo. Eu tive um sobressalto. _Calma aí, meu_!

Ele me deu um sorrisinho leve e disse numa voz tão rouca que nem sei como entendi:

- Eu o conserto depois.

E os lábios dele desceram pelo meu pescoço, a língua dele passando por lá com desejo, com avidez. Desceu a boca pelo meu colo e alcançou um dos meus mamilos. Sugou-o com força mesmo – e eu sabia que ficaria arroxeado em breve. Fez o mesmo com o outro, me arrancando gemidos que seriam ouvidos por toda a Inglaterra. Parece que meus gemidos o excitavam ainda mais.

Ele continuou naquilo ainda e eu sentia minha calcinha não apenas molhada, mas encharcada. Arranhei as costas dele através da camisa e ele a tirou bem rápido, acho que destruindo alguns botões.

Depois, virou-nos e me jogou na cama, prensando meu corpo com o dele. Beijou minha boca outra vez daquele mesmo modo furioso, em chamas, enquanto uma das mãos dele descia para o velho objetivo dele. Sem nenhum trabalho, pôs a mão por dentro da minha calcinha. Gemi.

- Nossa... Você tá mesmo molhadinha – murmurou ele.

Abri o fecho das calças dele, incapaz de articular as palavras. Ele se livrou dela também com rapidez e tive um certo receio ao olhar para o volume que a cueca escondia. Os dedos dele brincavam dentro de mim como queriam enquanto a boca dele passava de um seio a outro. Minhas unhas arranhavam as costas dele e eu temia machucá-lo.

- Severo... – murmurei, entre gemidos.

Ele parou tudo e olhou para mim, atritando nossos corpos.

- Entra em mim – murmurei, com a respiração entrecortada.

Minha calcinha é outra que ia precisar de um feitiço reparador. A cueca dele ele tirou de um puxão só. Abri minhas pernas inconscientemente, sentindo um medinho leve, um frio na barriga.

Ele ficou no meio delas e senti algo bastante duro e potencialmente grande na minha entrada. Fechei os olhos com força. Eu sabia que haveria alguma dor, mas não imaginava quanto e nem por quanto tempo duraria.

- Abra seus olhos – murmurou ele, parecendo incapaz de resistir mais.

Obedeci e encontrei os olhos dele queimando sobre mim com um desejo inimaginável. Senti como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio; ele entrava em mim muito devagar e eu o sentia tremer todo. Sinceramente, acredito que ele preferia ter entrado de uma vez só.

Fechei os olhos com força. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar a dor, fazê-la diminuir. Ele não se moveu dentro de mim. Ainda tremia e me beijou, muito mais suave, muito mais terno.

- Calma – sussurrou ele.

Era difícil ficar calma, até porque eu tinha consciência de que ele não tinha entrado inteiro em mim. De qualquer forma, eu o sentia me alargar além do que eu poderia imaginar e podia senti-lo pulsar dentro de mim.

Me ajeitei embaixo dele; ele me beijou outra vez. Ele tentou se mover de leve, mas deixei escapar um gemido de dor e ele ficou imóvel. Aquilo teria que terminar uma hora. Eu poderia desistir e deixá-lo frustrado; poderia deixar para tentar depois, mas aquela dor toda não era nada insuportável e seria bem maior quando eu tivesse um filho, então respirei fundo e beijei a boca dele, puxando-o pelo pescoço, pegando-o de surpresa.

Ele, para começar, foi muito vagarosamente entrando mais e mais em mim e achei que ele não tinha fim, até que ele parou. Eu via no olhar dele o quanto era torturante para ele ir tão devagar, mas eu precisava me acostumar pelo menos um pouco.

Ele fechou os olhos, ainda tremendo todo. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Estava buscando controle.

- Severo... – murmurei, olhando para os olhos dele.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Começou a se mover lentamente, mas muito lentamente mesmo. Quando senti que podia ignorar a dor para senti-la depois, movi meu quadril para junto do dele. Ele entendeu que podia ir, mas ainda demorou um pouco a aumentar a velocidade.

Agora a dor, embora ainda existisse, era muito menor e podia ser ignorada facilmente. Comecei a me mover lentamente contra ele. Ele saiu e depois entrou de uma vez só, o que me fez quase saltar, mas ele deu um sorrisinho e começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto se movia lentamente.

Ele estava quase lá. A respiração dele estava muito acelerada; ele todo tremia. Me beijou mais uma vez e o suor dele chegava a escorrer. Não era o esforço, que era quase nenhum até ali. Era o desejo.

Sugou meu seio esquerdo mais uma vez e soltei um gemido alto. Ele aumentou a velocidade. Agora ele gemia ainda mais, e não mais abafava os gemidos.

- Hermione... você é tão... apertada – murmurou ele.

Juro que aquela expressão não vou mais esquecer. Desejo. Admirá-lo chegando ao êxtase pleno era um verdadeiro presente.

- Posso gozar? – perguntou ele, olhando para mim. Não sei pra que raios ele perguntou se podia. Claro que podia.

- Dentro de mim... – murmurei, fechando os olhos, para senti-lo chegar lá dentro de mim e ouvi-lo soltar um urro de satisfação. Ele girou para o lado e olhou para mim, me puxando junto com ele.

Relutando, saiu de mim e me beijou com um beijo terno.

- Céus, como te amo! – exclamou ele.

Olhei para ele. Snape não era o tipo romântico, não aquele cara que eu imaginaria fazendo uma declaração de amor depois do sexo. De qualquer forma, eu abri um sorriso radiante e beijei-o.


	7. Ainda o Fim de Semana

Capítulo Sete

Ainda o Fim de Semana

Demoramos muito para nos levantar da cama. Eu fiquei deitada no peito dele, apenas sentindo a respiração dele se acalmar; estava sorrindo igual uma tonta, só de alegria de ter visto um Snape mais humano que qualquer outra pessoa já vira, porque não vi só o lado animal dele, mas também o lado emocional, em detrimento daquela racionalidade opressora que até eu detestava.

Ele olhou para mim e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Você não chegou lá não, né? – perguntou ele, e parecia um pouco desapontado consigo mesmo.

- Não – murmurei. – Mas ver você chegar lá foi a melhor experiência da minha vida!

Ele sorriu e deu outro beijo na minha testa.

- Espere só até depois do almoço.

Eu sorri e olhei para o trapo que eu ainda chamava de vestido no chão.

- E então? Como vou me vestir?

- Você precisa se vestir? – perguntou ele, mas parecia realmente achar aquilo desnecessário.

- Ahn... eu não me sentiria confortável andando nua pela casa o dia inteiro.

- Eu não tenho problemas com isso. _Eu _me sentiria confortável se você andasse nua pela casa o dia inteiro...

Eu olhei para ele séria e o vi rir aquela risadinha de veludo. Ah! Como eu adorava ouvir aquela risada!

- Muito engraçado, Severo Prince Snape! Eu posso andar seminua – eu disse, com um riso. – Pelo menos de calcinha e sutiã... Ah, é, eu vim sem sutiã... Ah, não, pode ir consertando o meu vestido!

Ele alcançou a varinha e fez meu vestido voltar ao normal. Eu segurei o vestido e olhei para Snape, depois para o vestido.

Ele fez sinal para mim, enquanto se levantava.

- Vamos tomar uma chuveirada, que banho de verdade será inútil agora.

Assenti, enquanto prendia o cabelo de um modo displicente. Tomamos banho juntos, e foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Havia sangue escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, ao que ele demonstrou algum espanto.

- Eu machuquei você? – perguntou ele, parecendo bastante preocupado.

- Não, não, nada demais – eu disse. – Isso é normal. Sou a sua primeira virgem?

- Não – respondeu ele. – A segunda. A minha primeira virgem foi a minha primeira namorada.

Eu sorri. Era estranho imaginar Snape humano. Era estranho imaginá-lo como um homem normal, que pensa e sente.

- Ela não tinha um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelas pernas? – perguntei.

- Não sei... Não tomamos banho juntos – ele disse. – Na verdade, tivemos que tomar algum cuidado. Estávamos na casa dela e os pais dela estavam no andar de baixo.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Meu Deus! Dois imprudentes!

- Nem tanto – disse Snape, e me puxou para um beijo.

Ele já estava excitado outra vez. Parece que a manhã seria destinada a uma coisa só. Mas eu logo me desvencilhei dele e disse:

- Temos que ter feito algo aqui. O que você tá pensando em dizer pro Dumbledore? "Olá, professor Dumbledore, não fizemos nada o dia inteiro, além de sexo, claaaro!". Isso não soaria bem, sabe?

Snape deu uma risadinha.

- É, não soaria bem... – ele me deu outro beijo e saímos do chuveiro.

Ele fez uma careta quando coloquei meu vestido e ainda ficou me olhando.

- Você está me deixando constrangida, Snape.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- _Snape_? Você _ainda _me vê como seu professor?

- Não... não é isso... Achei que você não me permitisse chamá-lo pelo nome...

- Você me chamou pelo meu nome quando estávamos... você me chamou de "Severo".

- Achei que você brigaria comigo se eu o chamasse de _Snape_ – retrucou.

- É claro que eu brigaria! – exclamou ele. – Estar comigo é só um fetiche adolescente, é isso? Uma certa atração pelo professor sério e malvado?

- Não! – eu me apressei a dizer. – Você _sabe_ que não! Você vive entrando na minha mente sem eu deixar; você já deve ter visto o que eu sinto por você!

Snape me observou, séria.

- Às vezes sou um pouco inseguro em relação a isso – confessou ele, por fim. – É meio patético da minha parte, mas... Você tem muitas opções mais... além de _mim_.

Suspirei. Eu teria que me acostumar àqueles acessos dele se quisesse continuar com ele, como eu queria.

- Severo – murmurei docemente. – Eu tenho muitas opções sim. Isso provavelmente significa que, se eu estou com você, é porque eu _quero_ estar com você.

Eu me aproximei dele e acariciei o rosto dele.

- Além do mais você também tem muitas opções – acrescentei. – Por isso acredito que, se você está comigo, é porque gosta mesmo de mim... mesmo que eu não possa entrar na sua mente toda hora para me certificar disso.

Snape sorriu de leve e me beijou. Impressionante que nem os beijos mais rápidos dele deixavam de ser exigentes ou bastante cheios de paixão.

Ele se vestiu, por fim, e eu fiquei observando-o. Difícil acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha entrando em mim. Fisicamente, parecia impossível.

- A srta. Granger está tendo pensamentos impróprios? – perguntou ele, ao ver meu olhar fixo.

- Muito – respondi com um sorriso, olhando para os olhos dele.

- Isso é muito bom para mim – ele disse, parecendo satisfeito. – Vamos arrumar as coisas o quanto antes.

Rimos juntos e ele foi para um lado onde havia um armário grande que parecia pesar toneladas. Abriu-o calmamente. O lugar todo, em geral, estava limpo.

- Você deve vir aqui com bastante freqüência, não? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Não, não – disse ele, displicentemente, enquanto procurava alguma coisa com os olhos. – Quase não venho aqui.

- E como esse lugar todo tá tão limpo? – perguntei, parando ao lado dele.

- Você não achou _mesmo_ que eu traria você para cá com o lugar todo imundo, achou? – perguntou ele, virando-se para mim.

Eu sorri.

- Você veio aqui antes para arrumar tudo? – perguntei, um pouco orgulhosa.

- Vim aqui durante a semana toda. Você não tem idéia de como tudo aqui estava.

Meu sorriso se tornou mais largo.

- O que você está procurando?

- O modelo de requerimento de registro de poções – disse ele, voltando a olhar o armário. – Eu não posso deixar você no seu estado financeiro sabendo que você pode ficar milionária com uma simples patente.

- Ah, então o seu interesse em mim se resume ao dinheiro que eu vou ganhar se lançar minha poção? – perguntei irônica.

- Claro que não – respondeu ele calmamente, e tive um pressentimento de que ele viria com alguma coisa para me deixar constrangida. BINGO! – É que você é apertadinha e muito gostosa.

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos; ouvi-o rir e ele me puxou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Não seja boba – disse ele. – Você merece receber as recompensas pela sua genialidade, meu amor... Agora, claro que é verdade que você é mais gostosa do que imaginei que fosse.

Consegui dar um sorrisinho encabulado; ele me soltou e voltou a procurar o que procurava antes. Com um "Ah!" ele pegou um calhamaço de papéis muito velhos e fez sinal para eu segui-lo até uma mesa larga. Ele espalhou os papéis na mesa e disse:

- Olhe só isso tudo aqui... Temos que seguir esse modelo, porque para registrar uma poção nova o Ministério pede cada mínimo detalhe – disse Snape assumindo um ar profissional que eu admirava acima de tudo.

- Terei que escrever a receita da poção?

- Nos mínimos detalhes. Acha que pode fazer isso?

- Posso, claro. Vai dar algum trabalho, mas eu posso.

- Desconfio que essa poção vai entrar para o currículo dos estudantes no máximo em dois anos depois de registrada – murmurou Snape.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei para ele, espantada.

- Você acha isso difícil? – perguntou ele. – Não é, de fato. É uma poção útil e os estudantes ficariam bastante satisfeitos em poder limpar os caldeirões, em vez de comprar outros logo que ameaçarem enferrujar. E Dumbledore vai achar um máximo pôr no currículo uma poção inventada por uma aluna tão jovem, que ainda está em Hogwarts.

- É, olhando por esse lado, parece plausível... – murmurei e comecei a esquadrinhar os papéis, sentindo o olhar dele fixo em mim.

- Você está cada dia mais bonita – disse ele, me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Por que você disse isso?

- Estava agradecendo mentalmente a Deus, se é que Ele existe, por ter saído do corpo docente de Hogwarts – disse ele, com um suspiro.

- Mas por quê? O que isso tem a ver?

- Tem a ver, Hermione, que estou muito feliz pelo fato de a sua beleza não ser mais escondida pelas suas olheiras de horas chorando ou estudando mais que devia... Mas tem a ver, acima de tudo, com o fato de que eu ainda a via como a jovem mais bela de todas naquela escola e você não me saía da cabeça desde... desde o Baile de Inverno no seu quarto ano, eu acho.

- Você pensa em mim desde aquele dia? – tudo bem, aquela revelação me tirou toda a atenção dos papéis que tinha em mãos.

- De todas as formas que alguém pode pensar em alguém – esclareceu ele.

- Nossa, como eu odeio mal entendidos – murmurei. – Eu te amo desde sempre... Não, peraí... desde que soube, no primeiro ano, que havíamos chegado a uma conclusão errada sobre você... Mas até aí eu achei que era só bobagem da minha cabeça de criança... Até...

Corei muito; ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Até...? – ele me instigava a falar.

- Até o quinto ano, quando tive um sonho... ahn... muito esquisito...

- _Esquisito_? – ele tinha o mesmo sorrisinho cara-de-pau e safado. – Esquisito como?

- Envolvendo eu... você... a sua mesa... – murmurei, absolutamente constrangida e com um sorrisinho encabulado.

Ele me puxou para si com aquela pegada indescritível e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- O que você pensou a respeito da minha mesa? – estremeci e senti que estava ficando excitada. Tão rápido! Ele tinha esse poder. – Existe algo que eu possa fazer para transformar o seu sonho em realidade?

O olhar dele encontrou o meu. Ainda tinha lá no fundo o traço firme do olhar do Mestre de Poções, mas o olhar de _homem_ se sobrepunha a qualquer outro. Senti que ele estava ficando excitado também. Minha mão instintivamente desceu pelo peito dele para acariciar o volume que se formava. Ele soltou um gemido abafado.

- Por acaso o seu sonho me mostrava tirando todos os papéis da mesa de uma vez só... _assim_? – ele passou a mão por cima da mesa, enquanto me segurava com a outra, derrubando todos os papéis no chão e me pondo em cima da mesa com um braço só.

Abriu as minhas pernas, separando meus joelhos com as mãos, e se pôs no espaço deixado, encostando o volume dele a mim.

- Acho que isso se passou pela minha cabeça – consegui murmurar.

- Hum... – aquele som escapou do fundo da garganta dele. – Você previu algo que eu iria fazer se você não tivesse me parado no sábado passado.

Ele subiu meu vestido e pôs a mão outra vez por dentro da minha calcinha.

- Já tá toda molhada... – sussurrou ele, fazendo meus nervos vibrarem com o toque dos dedos dele em mim. E começou a beijar o meu pescoço. – Hum... Assim vai ficar difícil fazer alguma coisa por aqui hoje... Acho melhor nós pararmos e deixarmos isso para depois do almoço...

Ele fez menção de se afastar, mas eu vi nos olhos dele que ele não pretendia isso. Segurei-o onde estava travando as minhas pernas ao redor dele.

- Nem pense nisso – sussurrei no ouvido dele, e envolvi o pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo.

Agora era a minha vez. Não era mais virgem e ele não precisaria demorar tanto tempo para eu me acostumar a ele. Claro que eu ainda estaria sensibilizada pelo atrito anterior, mas isso não era um problema. A necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim mais uma vez era maior que qualquer outra coisa.

Os dedos dele em mim tornaram-se mais fortes, enquanto a outra mão dele apertava a minha cintura e me puxava para perto de si com vigor. Gritei, mas novamente não era um grito de dor, e sim de prazer.

Ele me olhava com um monte de emoções passando pelos olhos, mas a luxúria era a mais presente. Desta vez ele conseguiu tirar o meu vestido sem rasgá-lo, mas a minha calcinha não teve jeito; foi rasgada outra vez. Acho que ele não queria que minhas pernas saíssem da posição em que estavam.

A camisa dele desta vez sumiu como magia e abri a calça dele. Ele não a tirou toda, apenas abaixou-a junto com a cueca. Ele era mesmo _muito_ grande.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e começou a passar a língua por aquela área. Os dedos dele ainda trabalhavam em mim com vigor. Por vezes, chegava mesmo a doer. A respiração dele na minha garganta era capaz de me deixar milhares de vezes mais excitada. Eu o sentia pulsar bem próximo da minha entrada, mas ele ainda refreava a vontade de me invadir. Meu palpite era que ele ia transformar aquela minha segunda vez em algo memorável. Eu não sabia ainda, mas eu estava certa.

- Ah... Severo – gemi.

Os nervos dele provavelmente respondiam bem a isso, porque o senti ficar tenso. A mão dele que não estava ocupada em mim apertou meu seio esquerdo com força e ele desceu os lábios até lá.

- Segura o meu pau... se não eu não vou agüentar esperar mais – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

Obedeci instantaneamente e comecei a mexer onde ele havia mandado com o mesmo vigor que ele mexia em mim.

- Hermione... – gemeu ele, com os lábios roçando meu seio esquerdo. Ele mordeu meu seio, mas de leve, e chupou-o com mais força ainda que antes. Com certeza ia ficar roxo depois. Fez o mesmo com o outro e, de repente a mão dele retrocedeu.

Ele pegou a minha mão que estava segurando o membro dele e afastou-a de si. Entrou em mim de uma vez só com uma força descomunal. Eu gritei alto, sem me importar com a possibilidade de haver alguém do lado de fora. Ele esperou um pouco antes de começar a se mover, segurando os meus quadris e me puxando para junto dele em movimentos cada vez mais irregulares.

Era impossível ignorar o tamanho dele dentro de mim. Não tinha como. Os lábios dele passeavam pelo meu pescoço e pelo meu colo até alcançar a minha boca. Ele me beijou de uma forma acima de tudo passional, exigente, enquanto entrava e saía de mim com cada vez mais força, sem piedade.

Eu gemia feito louca. Não dava para segurar os gemidos. De alguma forma, ainda havia alguma coisa parecida com dor, mas era muito mais prazer do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia experimentado antes.

- Está... muito difícil segurar – murmurou ele, entre gemidos, ofegando muito, suando tanto que achei que ele poderia até morrer desidratado, de tanta água que perdia.

A voz dele, mais excitada do que nunca, a respiração dele no meu pescoço, as mãos dele conduzindo os meus movimentos, o tamanho dele – que eu não poderia esquecer de mencionar – e a força das investidas dele, tudo isso junto começava a fazer um efeito que nem antes eu sentira com os dedos dele, no laboratório. Era totalmente diferente. Primeiro, senti minhas pernas adormecerem um pouco. Depois, pouco a pouco foi como ondas e ondas de choque percorressem o meu corpo, enquanto senti minhas paredes internas contraindo em torno dele. Gemi mais alto, gritando o nome dele, descontrolada.

Logo senti algo quente me inundar por dentro; ele ainda deu mais algumas investidas e parou, exausto.

- Você me mata, Hermione – murmurou ele, ofegante e suado, dando um beijo curto na minha boca. – Céus, como você é deliciosa! Nunca em minha vida imaginei ter tanto prazer com uma mulher.

Corei e sorri. Ele ainda não saíra de mim. Eu tinha as mãos para trás, apoiadas na mesa e ele meio que se apoiava em mim, com as mãos para trás do meu corpo, perto das minhas mãos. Ainda tentava controlar a respiração. Eu ainda sentia meus músculos contraírem em torno dele, também com a respiração alterada.

- Severo... você é muito melhor do que qualquer homem que eu já imaginei – sussurrei, fazendo minha língua correr pelos lábios dele. Ele os entreabriu imediatamente e me beijou. Menos exigente. Nossos lábios mal se tocavam, mas nossas línguas travavam um belo duelo.

Quando ele conseguiu tranqüilizar a respiração, retirou-se de mim, e fiquei um pouco atordoada pela perda do contato.

- Acho que precisamos de outra ducha – murmurei finalmente.

Ele sorriu.

- É, acho que sim. E é melhor esperarmos mesmo até depois do almoço desta vez... Temos que ver essas coisas aqui...

- É, acho que sim...

Fomos para outra ducha. Depois, conseguimos nos concentrar um pouco no que tínhamos que fazer e fizemos logo. Eu mal podia esperar para depois do almoço, e ele também.

Quando o _depois do almoço_ finalmente chegou... Olha, imaginem a cena da mesa durante a tarde inteira. Pois é... Snape era mesmo bem potente... Mas, desta vez, é só isso que eu vou contar aqui.


	8. Na Casa dos Granger I

Depois daquela tarde naquele grande sábado, voltei para o castelo sentindo minhas pernas tremerem muito; eu mal conseguia andar. A culpa não era exatamente dele, mas da plena atividade da tarde. Mas eu não o deixei perceber que minhas pernas não iam muito bem, ele poderia achar que me machucara, o que não era de modo algum a verdade.

Quando chegamos perto do castelo, conversando calmamente, encontramos o diretor logo nos corredores que levavam às masmorras, e ele nos sorriu. Estávamos levando uma grande quantidade de papéis e de ingredientes para os laboratórios e ele nos acompanhou.

- Nem acredito que vocês conseguiram mesmo trabalhar um pouco durante a tarde! – exclamou o diretor com um ar inocente.

Corei até dentro da alma e Snape exclamou em tom de repreensão:

- Dumbledore! Seu velho assanhado, comporte-se!

Aquele tom de tratar o diretor me era muito novo, e olhei de um para outro espantada, esperando o que viria a seguir.

- Eu sei me comportar, Severo – resmungou o diretor, ainda com um sorrisinho divertido.

- Claro que sabe, os seus hormônios não funcionam mais – tornou Snape, com uma agressividade assassina.

Dumbledore deu um risinho divertido e disse:

- É verdade...

Snape bufou e foi andando na frente. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e segui o caminho. Dumbledore veio ao meu lado, a princípio em silêncio, mas depois, num tom de confidência, me perguntou:

- Você está bem?

Olhei para ele, um pouco espantada.

- Mas claro. Por que não estaria?

- Tenho certeza de que o dia foi bem parecido com o que Severo sonha há algum tempo... Ele não... se excedeu?

- Céus, não! – exclamei logo, mas no mesmo tom. – Acalme-se, diretor. Severo foi um verdadeiro gentleman.

Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho e disse que tinha mais coisas a fazer. Alcancei Snape logo.

- Você acha isso mesmo? – ele me perguntou.

- Isso o que?

- O que você disse para o diretor.

- Você tava ouvindo?

- Lógico!

- Se eu não achasse verdade, eu não diria, oras – resmunguei, e fui andando para o laboratório. – Você é tão bobo! Antes tão seguro de si e agora, que já teve o que queria, fica com essa insegurança toda... Acalme-se, homem!

- Sabe, Hermione, talvez um dia você entenda o que é querer muito algo na vida, e depois que consegue, ter medo de perdê-la... Na minha vida nunca tive muito que queria... Só o que eu achava que queria... Mas nunca era nada que realmente valesse à pena...

Eu sorri.

- Então pare de ser bobo, Severo! Você não vai me perder.

Suspirei. Andamos juntos para o laboratório, onde deixamos tudo o que havíamos trazido. Por fim, ele parou, apoiado na bancada, meio que sentado, mas sem se sentar, de braços cruzados, olhando para mim.

- O que é que você quer me perguntar? – perguntei, aproximando-me calmamente, pondo-me na frente dele, e acariciando o rosto dele.

- Você vai mesmo comigo na festa de dois anos de morte do Lorde das Trevas?

Acabei sorrindo de novo.

- E com quem mais eu iria, Severo? – perguntei. – Com o Malfoyzinho, talvez? Ele está seguindo os passos do pai lindamente. Ou quer que eu fique com o Harry e com a Gina, sentada no meio deles, de preferência?

Snape suspirou, mas percebi que ele iria fazer algum gracejo.

- Entendo... você vai comigo por falta de opção...

- Claro... Por que mais eu iria com o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo, né? Se não acho ninguém mais maravilhoso que o mais maravilhoso, vou com esse mesmo...

Sacudiu os ombros graciosamente, fingindo descaso.

- Até uma semana e meia atrás eu estava provocando as suas olheiras... – murmurou ele, acariciando meu rosto com carinho.

- É verdade. Agora é você que provoca meus sorrisos bobos e apaixonados –dei um beijo nos lábios dele e me afastei, para pôr todas as coisas no lugar.

Snape sorriu para mim e resmungou alguma coisa que não ouvi, mas não continuei com o assunto. Fomos para o laboratório e comecei a preencher o formulário para registro de poção, enquanto Snape, a um canto, apenas me observava de braços cruzados, pensando em alguma coisa que eu não9 fazia idéia do que era.

Uma semana se passou sem que eu e Snape nos víssemos, pois ele fora obrigado a viajar para a França para ver uns assuntos da escola. Corria o boato que McGonagall ia pedir afastamento do cargo de vice-diretora, e era verdade, de modo que Snape era nome mais indicado para substituí-la. Ele ainda era funcionário do colégio, apenas não mais fazia parte do corpo docente integral.

No sábado, quando Snape voltou, eu tinha ido às pressas para a casa dos meus pais, porque recebi uma carta da minha mãe dizendo que meu pai infartara. Eu tinha recebido autorização de Dumbledore para ir vê-los e Snape, ao saber disso, ficou um pouco decepcionado, segundo me contou depois.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender como tinha tantas saudades de Snape. Uma semana longe dele tinha se revelado uma tortura que não posso descrever. Em duas semanas eu me apaixonara por ele mais do que alguma vez havia sido apaixonada.

Quando cheguei a casa, fiquei apavorada com o estado da minha mãe. Meu pai já estava em casa, mas eu repouso absoluto. Corri para abraçá-la e ela chorou.

- Ah, filhinha... desculpe tirar você da escola desse jeito... mas é que seu pai... ele quer ver você de qualquer jeito. Ele acha... ele acha...

Minha mãe começou a chorar mais.

- O que o médico disse, mãe? – perguntei. – Ele conversou com você, né? O que ele disse?

- O seu pai... ele sempre teve um coração frágil... mas agora... Bom, ele não é mais uma criança... – murmurou ela, infeliz. – Seu pai sabe disso. Por isso ele quis ver você.

Eu me esforcei para sorrir. Minha mãe não sabia o que eu passara nos últimos meses, mas achei que ela deveria saber o que se passara na última semana, especialmente no fim da semana anterior, no sábado.

Mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa a ela, eu a acompanhei escadas acima até o quarto dos meus pais, onde meu pai estava deitado na cama. Eu chorei quando vi a alegria do olhar dele ao me ver.

Corri para abraçá-lo e beijei o rosto dele várias vezes.

- Ai, pai... me desculpe por não estar sempre aqui... – murmurei. – Sinto tantas saudades! É verdade que você quer ir embora para sempre?

- Eu não quero – disse ele. – Mas parece que eu vou.

Suspirei. Eu sabia tanto, entendia tanto de minhas magias, e não tinha capacidade de nada que pudesse curá-lo. Estava me sentindo uma inútil.

- Não vai não... A gente vai dar um jeito – murmurei. – Eu vou escrever para o professor Dumbledore para ficar aqui pelo menos por mais uma semana.

- Não precisa perder as suas aulas, meu amorzinho – disse meu pai.

- Pai, eu sou um gênio, né – eu disse, sorrindo para ele com carinho. – Eu não vou ser prejudicada. E eu posso estudar aqui em casa mesmo, de noite, ou sei lá o que.

Meu pai sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Se ele queria se despedir, pelo menos que eu ficasse com ele e dissesse vezes o suficiente que o amava muito. Esse pensamento me fez ter que segurar algumas lágrimas, porque eu sabia que ele odiava me ver chorando.

- Bom, eu já volto – eu disse. – Quanto antes eu escrever a carta antes o professor Dumbledore me autoriza a ficar.

Meus pais assentiram e minha mãe foi se sentar na beirada da cama, segurando as mãos dele.

Corri para o meu quart e tranquei a porta. Ele estava limpo, do jeito que eu tinha deixado. Fui para a escrivaninha e escrevi para Dumbledore. Uma pequena carta e uma outra para Severo.

Professor Dumbledore,

O estado do meu pai, pelo que minha mãe disse é deplorável. Não sei dos detalhes, mas parece que ele o coração dele resolveu que vai parar de vez. Ele está em casa, de repouso absoluto, e minha mãe está apavorada.

Eu imploro, senhor, deixe-me ficar mais uma semana ao menos. Ele acha que vai morrer – e os médicos disseram que ele nem tem chances – então eu gostaria de me redimir por esta minha ausência durante todos esses anos.

Espero que me compreenda,

Hermione Granger

Para Severo escrevi algo parecido, mas com algumas diferenças.

Meu amado Severo,

Sinto muito não ter estado aí quando você chegou, mas acho que o Dumbie deve ter te explicado a minha ausência. Pedi ao diretor uma autorização para permanecer mais uma semana aqui, pelo menos, porque parece que meu pai está com o coração horrível demais e está em seus últimos dias... Ele nunca teve um coração realmente bom.

Espero que me perdoe por isso também. Isso é, se você me ama mesmo, deve estar com pelo menos um terço da saudade que eu sinto de você.

Te amo,

Sua Hermione

Pensei o que ele acharia de ler "sua Hermione", mas achei que ele ia gostar. Chamei a coruja que dera a meus pais para se comunicarem comigo e mandei-a para entregar as duas cartas. Depois, voltei ao quarto, onde encontrei meu pai dormindo e minha mãe observando-o, resignada.

- Mãe – eu disse. – Preciso falar com você.

Ela olhou para mim, curiosa, e veio até mim.

- Que foi, meu amor? – perguntou ela, quando estávamos na sala.

- Bom, não é a melhor hora para falar isso, mas eu tenho que te contar – eu disse, um pouco ansiosa. Eu contava tudo para ela, mas isso era bem diferente.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela. – É alguma má notícia?

- Não, não – eu disse rápido. – É que... agora eu... eu faço parte do mundo das mulheres.

Minha mãe me olhou com uma expressão que não sei identificar, e tive medo que ela fosse brigar comigo. Mas ela sorriu levemente.

- Deixe seu pai saber disso – disse ela. – Quem é ele? Não me lembro de você ter falado de um rapaz em que você estivesse interessada... Não no último Natal, que foi a última vez que nos vimos.

- É, isso faz quatro meses, mãe... Mas ele não é um rapaz – tenho consciência de que corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- É um velho ou uma menina? – perguntou a minha mãe, um pouco preocupada, mas esforçando-se para manter a naturalidade.

Creio que ri.

- Não é nem velho nem uma menina. Ele é só... mais velho – murmurei, encabulada.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou ela.

- Não tenho certeza, mas é mais que trinta e cinco e menos que quarenta – respondi, corando mais.

Minha mãe olhou para mim com incerteza.

- Ele é professor, então?

- Costumava ser... – respondi.

- Ele foi expulso porque seduziu você? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Não, mãe. Ele saiu do corpo docente porque tava um pé no saco – murmurei. – Ele era apaixonado por mim.

Minha mãe suspirou e eu já imaginava o que ela ia dizer. Acertei.

- Você sabe que os homens mais velhos querem com mocinhas bonitas como você, da sua idade – começou ela. – E ele conseguiu. Não vou brigar com você. Eu sei que certos professores têm esse poder sobre as meninas... São charmosos ou bonitos...

- Ele não é bonito – eu disse.

- Não importa. Alguns homens mais velhos têm alguma coisa. Eu sei como é isso. Mas você deveria saber separar as coisas...

- Mãe... eu sou apaixonada por ele faz uns quatro anos – eu disse. – E ele saiu do corpo docente antes da gente se envolver...

- Antes? – ela estranhou aquilo.

- É. A história inteira é muito complicada – eu suspirei. – Eu também achei que ele queria só sexo, para falar a verdade. E pode brigar comigo, porque a verdade é que eu não me importei com isso. Mas depois... Eu posso ser boba para essas coisas, mas... olha, eu não consigo explicar...

Minha mãe suspirou.

- Você está dando um jeito de não ficar grávida, né? – perguntou ela.

- Ele é um dos maiores mestres de Poções do mundo, mãe – expliquei.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ela sabia quem ele era.

- Quer dizer que... esse professor... que saiu do corpo docente... que transformou a minha filhinha em mulher... ele é... aquele que... aquele que...

- É, mãe, ele mesmo – eu disse. – Aquele que todos costumavam odiar... que fez algumas coisas nada bonitas... e você deve estar com medo por mim... ele mesmo tem uma figura intimidadora a princípio... Mas ele sempre foi julgado mal por isso. Ele sempre arriscou a vida dele para salvar a de todo mundo e nunca pediu nada em troca... É tão... injusto. Até você sabe quem ele é.

- Comensal da Morte – murmurou ela. A figura desse tipo de bruxos na saía da cabeça dela, porque ela devorava o Profeta Diário para sempre saber o que estava acontecendo no meu mundo.

- Ex-comensal da morte – corrigi. – Voldemort só foi derrotado por causa dele.

- Mesmo assim...

- E Dumbledore confia cegamente nele.

Minha mãe suspirou. Para ela, Dumbledore era uma figura de respeito a ser muito considerada. Para todo mundo, na verdade.

- Eu já era apaixonada pelo Severo quando todo mundo odiava ele por aquele jeito fechado dele... – recomecei. Eu realmente queria que ele fosse aceito pelos meus pais. – Mas depois que começamos a conversar... ele é tão inteligente... Ele é carinhoso, às vezes, eu posso jurar. E ele me ouve. Quero dizer, ele me ouve mesmo. Ninguém da minha idade me ouve. Você sabe, né, eu pareço mais velha do que eu sou. E ele também é estudioso.

- E Dumbledore sabe desse... desse... caso de vocês?

- Hum... Dumbledore sabe de tudo. Aliás, ele apóia. Primeiro, porque ele acha que ficamos bem juntos. Segundo, porque ele acha que eu posso manter a cabeça do Severo no lugar. Eu não devia falar isso, mas o Severo diz o contrário.

Eu consegui fazer a minha mãe dar uma risadinha; eu sorri também.

- Bom... e... acho que é só – eu disse.

- Nada disso, minha filha – disse ela. – Como foi a primeira vez? Vocês já... mais de uma vez?

- Bom... – corei até a raiz dos cabelos. Cara, é tão estranho! Eu tava falando de sexo com a minha mãe! – Mais de uma vez sim... Mas todas no mesmo dia. Foi no sábado passado e não pudemos nos ver desde lá, porque ele teve que ir para França resolver uns problemas em nome do Dumbie...

- O que você quer dizer com todas? – perguntou ela. – Esse homem não tem noção das coisas?

- Ele não faz nada contra a minha vontade, se você quer saber – eu disse. – Ele levou um tempão... você entende... para conseguir. Não sou tão fácil...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não acho isso muito certo... Mas continue. A primeira vez, como foi? Como é que ele foi com você?

- Um cavalheiro – eu disse, sabendo que dizia a verdade. – Mas muito mesmo.

- Olha... eu sei que isso é constrangedor para você responder, mas eu sou sua mãe – começou ela.

- Ai... lá vem – murmurei.

- Você sentiu muita dor?

Suspirei.

- Sim e não – eu disse. E, com um sorrisinho, acrescentei: – Com o tamanho de alguma coisa dele... podia ter sido pior. Nem foi tão terrível quando eu tinha ouvido falar.

Minha mãe riu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, chega de detalhes – disse ela, rápido. – Mas acho que vou levar você a um médico. Para conversar. Ver se está... tudo bem.

Sacudi os ombros.

- Para os bruxos é tudo tão mais fácil... Com uma poção ou um feitiço tudo se resolve... Pena que só funcione em bruxos – murmurei, lembrando-me de meu pai logo no andar de cima.

- Sabe, temos que dizer ao seu pai que agora existe outro homem na sua vida além dele – disse ela, com um sorrisinho. – Ele vai ficar apavorado.

Eu ri.

- Se o papai melhorar – eu sussurrei – dou um jeito de trazer o Severo aqui. Ele só vai ficar apavorado de ter que usar roupas trouxas.

Minha mãe sorriu.

- Eu queria acima de tudo que o seu pai melhorasse – disse ela. – Mas eu conto para ele se você não quiser contar.

- Eu prefiro que você conte mesmo – eu disse. – Não sei falar dessas coisas com o papai.

Minha mãe assentiu e me convidou para ir à cozinha ajudá-la a fazer o jantar. Eu fui.


	9. Na Casa dos Granger II

Capítulo IX - Na Casa dos Granger II

Mais de noite, eu estava na sala de casa quando recebi de volta minha coruja. Minha mãe estava comigo, assistindo televisão, e meu pai dormia lá em cima – os remédios o nocauteavam.

Minha mãe desviou o olhar para mim quando a coruja entrou pela janela aberta da sala. Recebi de volta duas cartas. Abri primeiro a de Dumbledore.

Srta. Granger,

É claro que pode permanecer. Minerva não gostou muito da idéia, mas ela sabe o quanto você é uma boa aluna e que não vai abandonar os estudos de jeito nenhum. Se quiser ficar até mais que uma semana, pode; apenas mande uma carta avisando.

Alvo Dumbledore

Sorri para mim mesma e disse:

- O professor Dumbledore me permitiu permanecer aqui por até mais que uma semana, desde que eu avise a ele que vou permanecer mais.

Minha mãe sorriu e olhou curiosa para a outra carta.

- E quanto a essa...?

Olhei para a outra carta em minhas mãos.

- É claro que eu avisei Severo, mãe... Só quero ver o que ele escreveu aqui.

Respirei fundo e abri a carta lentamente, consciente do olhar dela em mim.

Hermione,

É claro que, como um velho rabugento e possessivo que eu sou, não estou muito feliz em saber que você vai ficar longe de mim mais uma semana, mas é claro que eu entendo que abandonar o pai numa hora dessas seria uma atitude muito ingrata da sua parte.

Mesmo assim, espero que saiba, sua grifinoriazinha insolente, que eu te amo.

SS

Eu sorria mais à medida que lia a carta e a minha mãe devia estar curiosa, porque eu sentia o olhar dela firme em mim.

- É apropriado você me dizer o que ele diz aí?

Eu ri.

- Claro, mãe. O Sevie é sempre tão formal...

Li a carta para ela em voz alta e depois guardei-a.

- Grifinoriazinha insolente? – perguntou ela.

- Ele é diretor da Sonserina – esclareci.

Minha mãe ainda tinha uma olhar de dúvida.

- O jeito de ele escrever é mesmo muito esquisito.

- Mãe, ele é esquisito. Você vai ficar apavorada quando o vir – eu disse. – E você provavelmente nunca vai gostar dele, porque ele é muito fechado. Só o Dumbledore, eu e talvez madame Pomfrey sabemos como ele é de verdade. E ele não faz nenhuma questão de ser amado por todos, pelo contrário. Mas eu tenho uma esperança de que ele queira impressionar vocês só para me agradar. Ele já conseguiu evitar azarar o Harry algumas vezes, e isso é bom.

Minha mãe não disse nada. Acho que ela queria me convencer a desistir dessa loucura em que eu parecia estar me metendo, mas ela não tinha armas o suficiente, porque eu conhecia muito mais o objeto da conversa do que ela.

Ficamos assim por um tempo. Eu fui pegar um livro que tinha posto às pressas em meu malão e comecei a ler e a fazer anotações.

- Que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

- Bom... é que eu tinha uma pesquisa há alguns meses e então decidi apresentá-la a Severo. Ainda não estávamos juntos, sabe, mas ele se interessou mesmo. Então expliquei toda a minha teoria para ele e juro que nunca o tinha visto tão atento a algo quanto às minhas anotações. Ele me cedeu um laboratório ao lado do dele e levou a sério as minhas pesquisas. Ele até chegou a testar o caldeirão que eu projetei numa poção. E deu certo. Juro que deu.

- Hum... vocês trabalham juntos também? – perguntou ela. – E vocês conseguem trabalhar quando estão juntos?

- Claro, mãe – respondi. – Você não o conhece mesmo. Ele é muito mais profissional do que você pensa. Sei que falando só à distância que eu transei com ele parece que ele é um velho safado, mas ele não é nem velho nem safado.

Minha mãe se calou. Acho que ela não queria discutir comigo por causa do meu pai e eu senti que ele melhorando milagrosamente ou morrendo, nós voltaríamos a esse assunto.

A semana foi meio tediosa. Fiquei com meu pai no tempo que ele estava acordado, contando a ele sobre a escola e sobre o mundo bruxo. Ele segurava a minha mão e ficava acariciando-a. Eu segurava o meu impulso de chorar. Sei que teve um dia que minha mãe ficou sozinha com ele mais tempo que o normal. Acho que foi no quarto dia que eu estava lá. Eu sabia qual era o assunto e logo depois minha mãe veio me chamar, que meu pai queria falar comigo.

- Que foi, pai? – perguntei com aquele tom de filha amorosa que eu tinha com eles.

- Sua mãe me contou o que você contou para ela – começou ele. – Não estou em condições de discutir com você agora, mas quero que você me fale sobre ele.

- O que a mamãe te disse? – perguntei.

- Que era seu professor, que tinha quase quarenta anos, que foi comensal da morte, mas que tem a confiança do Dumbledore.

- Hum... é a verdade – disse ela. – Qualquer coisa que eu diga vai parecer que eu disse só porque estou apaixonada, mas não é verdade. Seria melhor que você o conhecesse para saber como ele é.

- Eu confio no seu julgamento, meu amor – disse meu pai. – Fale sobre ele.

Suspirei.

- É o homem mais inteligente que eu conheço. É aquele professor que eu, o Harry e o Rony sempre detestamos, mas desde o começo ele só salva todo mundo e todo mundo sempre o julga errado.

- Um herói incompreendido, então? – perguntou meu pai, com um sorrisinho fraco.

- Mais ou menos. Só que ele é muito seco, muito fechado, não tem muito senso de humor...

- Combina com você, então – disse ele, de bom humor. – Sua mãe está preocupada.

- Os jornais só fizeram falar da parte ruim dele, a parte de ter sido seguidor de Voldemort, mas ninguém nunca falou o que ele fez para derrotar aquele cara. E mamãe lê os jornais bruxos, você sabe.

- Eu leio de vez em quando, mas ela tem mania de ler para mim – disse ele. – Fale mais sobre ele.

- Bom... ele sempre foi um bom professor, mas meio impaciente com alunos desinteressados. Mas depois que ele começou a analisar a minha pesquisa, ele me cedeu um laboratório ao lado do dele, porque ficou muito bravo quando soube que eu fazia experimentos no meu quarto. Agora ele está me ajudando a registrar uma poção que eu criei. E ele é muito profissional; ele separa as coisas totalmente.

Meu pai ainda me olhava e eu sabia qual era a parte de Severo que ele queria que eu comentasse, mas eu preferia que ele abordasse o assunto antes.

- Ele não machucou você não, né? – perguntou ele, me olhando atentamente.

- Céus, não! – exclamei horrorizada. – Severo não poderia me machucar. Ele tem medo de fazer isso, na verdade. Ele se afastou de mim tanto quanto podia antes de nós... bem, nos entendermos.

- Ah, a culpa é sua, então – disse meu pai. – Eu sabia. Sabe, eu e a sua mãe fomos assim também; a iniciativa foi dela.

Eu sorri. Ele piscava os olhos lentamente.

- Agora, vou deixar você dormir. Depois nos falamos mais, se você quiser mais detalhes sobre ele.

Meu pai pareceu querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas dormiu antes. Suspirei e deixei o quarto, indo para a sala encontrar minha mãe.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou minha mãe, parecendo ansiosa.

- Parece que você falou muito mal do Severo – resmunguei, brava.

- Eu não menti.

- Mas você fez parecer que ele é o demônio.

- Ele não é?

Olhei para ela, séria, pensando em uma resposta mais grossa que a outra, mas, por fim, disse:

- Não, mãe. Você está julgando uma pessoa que você não conhece pelo que alguém escreveu num jornalzinho sensacionalista de merda.

Eu me sentei e peguei o meu velho livro, anotando mais coisas, e sentia o olhar dela em mim.

- Olha só como você está falando com e sua mãe por causa dele.

- Não é por causa dele, mãe, é por sua causa – eu disse, sem erguer o olhar do livro. – Eu só estou defendendo alguém que está sem defesa no momento.

Ela pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi para a cozinha em silêncio. Eu não a culpava. Ela não poderia aprovar uma relação entre eu e um ex-professor de péssima fama. Mas ela poderia pelo menos confiar em mim e no meu julgamento. E na educação que ela me deu, só para variar um pouco.

Os três dias seguintes eu passei no meu quarto, estudando e saindo apenas para comer e para ver meu pai, quando ele acordava. Ele fez mais infinitas perguntas sobre Severo e, em algumas dessas vezes, minha mãe estava presente.

Um cardiologista amigo da família veio ver meu pai. O médico do hospital havia recomendado duas semanas de repouso. Não havia cirurgia que o salvasse, segundo os exames e as análises de vários médicos, portanto não havia o que fazer no hospital. O cárdio que foi em casa foi vê-lo para ver se algum milagre havia acontecido ou se ele ia morrer logo.

- Quantos dias você acha que eu tenho, Alan? – perguntou meu pai.

- Bom, se você quer que eu seja sincero... Uns dois... – disse o médico.

Eu e minha mãe nos abraçamos e choramos baixinho. Meu pai desviou o olhar para o outro lado e murmurou:

- Isso é tão... patético!

Meu pai adormecia novamente. Minha mãe perguntou:

- Você está falando com certeza ou você supõe?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada. Mas isso é muito raro... E nem vou falar o nome inteiro da doença que não preciso disso para mostrar que eu sei. Só que é uma doença degenerativa. E que não tem mais jeito a menos que você creia em mágica! Isso é horrível, mas eu fiz até onde estava a meu alcance...

Corri para escrever uma carta para o Dumbie e outra para Severo, explicando o que acontecera, que eu ia ficar com meu pai até a hora da morte dele, dentre outras coisas.

Na mesma noite, em que eu aguardava ansiosa a resposta, na sala, em companhia da minha mãe, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar, a coruja veio, mas só trouxe uma resposta de Dumbledore.

Minha cara srta. Granger,

Mas sem dúvidas que você pode ficar. Só quero pedir um favor para você. Escreva para o Severo e implore para ele sair dos aposentos dele, que ele passou lá dentro essa semana inteira, desde que recebeu a sua carta; não comeu nada além de algumas porcarias... Não sei o que se passa...

Alvo Dumbledore

Minha mãe me olhava, curiosa, e eu li a carta em voz alta.

- Mas como ele é criança. Se isso for chantagem para eu voltar para lá eu vou ficar muito irritada com ele – murmurei, lendo a carta outra vez e já preparando pena e pergaminho para xingar Severo de tudo que é nome.

- Nossa, olhe, o Dr. Brown esqueceu a maleta dele... – murmurou a minha mãe.

Ela mal disse isso e a campainha tocou.

- Ah, deve ser ele – disse ela. – Vou lá abrir.

Eu não vi nada; estava escrevendo, irritada, pronta para matar alguém. Eu esperava o mínimo de consideração da parte de Severo.

Minha mãe logo voltou.

- Filha.

- Que é? – perguntei, sem erguer o olhar.

Houve um silêncio; ouvi uma voz barítona:

- Mas que falta de educação, srta. Granger.

Ergui o olhar e sorri para Severo Snape. Ele estava ligeiramente mais magro, mas arrumado. Vestia roupas trouxas, mas das mais formais possíveis. Levantei e me aproximei. Ele recuou um pouco, olhando incerto para minha mãe e depois para mim.

- Eu contei a ela, Sevie – eu disse calmamente, lançando para minha mãe um olhar que dizia "é esse aí que você achou um velho safado".

Severo olhou para ela com incerteza outra vez e, suspirando, me abraçou com força. Eu sorri por cima do ombro dele para minha mãe, que apenas nos olhava e nem imagino o que ela estava pensando.

Quando ele me soltou, eu disse:

- Acabei de receber uma carta do Dumbledore me pedindo para escrever para você sair do quarto. Já ia te escrever te xingando. O que aconteceu?

- Você escreveu uma carta me dizendo que ia ficar mais uma semana porque seu pai estava muito ruim – ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – E vim porque você me disse que ele vai morrer porque a doença é degenerativa.

- Sim. E aí? – perguntei, impaciente.

- É claro que eu gostaria de conhecer o seu pai – disse ele, quase ofendido.

- Severo, esta não é uma hora muito boa – eu disse, paciente.

- Na verdade, esta é a melhor hora. Vai me levar até ele ou eu mesmo terei eu procurar?

Peguei-o pela mão e saí puxando-o escadas acima; minha mãe, apavorada, vinha atrás. Bati à porta e ouvi um fraco "Entre".

- Pai – eu disse, entrando antes. – O Severo está aqui.

Meu pai se mexeu na cama, se ajeitando.

- Entra, Sevie – murmurei.

Ele entrou e encarou meu pai com um olhar de Mestre de Poções e eu tive vontade de xingá-lo.

- Então foi você que roubou a minha filha de mim? – perguntou ele para Severo.

Severo me olhou com uma cara de interrogação e eu expliquei:

- Ele acha que amo mais você do que ele.

- Ah... entendo – disse Severo, pouco confortável. – Bom... para amar um pai não é preciso muito força de vontade, mas amar alguém como eu... já é um pouco mais difícil.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou meu pai.

- Do Profeta Diário – respondeu ele, com a voz uniforme. – No caso de vocês. No caso dela... dos seis anos em que fui professor.

- Sevie... já falei para você parar com isso – eu disse.

- Bom... é claro que eu não teria a mesma Hermione de volta em Hogwarts depois que o pai dela morresse – disse ele, sério.

Minha mãe voltou a chorar, mas baixinho.

Severo olhou para ela e depois para mim.

- Tire ela daqui – disse ele.

Olhei para ele, pronto para brigar com ele pela grosseria dentro da minha casa, mas minha mãe olhou para ele com olhos arregalados.

- Mas é com isso que você... Hermione, meu Deus do Céu, eu não posso acreditar em você! – disse ela, histérica.

Snape tinha o velho ar profissional, a velha armadura. Desconfio que ele só a pôs porque estava muito nervoso.

- Hermione, minha grifinoriazinha insolente... tire a sua mãe daqui antes que eu tenha que enfeitiçá-la – disse ele, num tom que eu conhecia bem.

- Mas é muita ousadia a sua vir aqui na minha casa para me... – começou ela.

- Mãe, acho que ele quer conversar com o papai – murmurei.

- Mas você está louca que eu vou deixar esse homem a sós com o meu marido!

- Sra. Granger, se ele está morrendo não há problema nenhum em deixá-lo a sós comigo mais uns minutos – disse Severo, pacientemente, com um tom letal.

Ela já ia para cima dele, mas Severo tirou a varinha.

- Sevie! – gritei. – O que você vai fazer com a minha mãe?

- Pretendia assustá-la – respondeu ele, sério, seco.

- Mas, Amélia, deixe-o falar comigo, antes que você faça a Hermione brigar com ele!

Snape virou-se para meu pai, e eu e minha mãe junto.

- Oras, se você não confia na sua filha, eu confio – disse ele. – E ele está certo, por mais que tenha falado de um jeito muito direto. Mas a Hermione já tinha dito que ele era assim, então qual é a novidade? Deixe-nos.

Snape guardou a varinha e fez uma pequena reverência em respeito. Eu consegui arrastar minha mãe para fora.

Ficamos as duas na frente da porta – fechada – do quarto, ouvindo apenas alguns murmúrios, mas sem distinguir palavras. Ela andava de um lado para o outro.

- Ele já matou muita gente... por que não mataria seu pai? – perguntou ela.

- Mãe, como você está sendo burra – resmunguei. – O Sevie não viria à minha casa, matar o meu pai a troco de nada.

- Eu gostaria de confiar nele metade do que você confia – retrucou ela.

- Tente conhecê-lo – tornei, brava.

Mais alguns minutos e vimos Severo abrir a porta do quarto.

- E meu pai?

- Ele é muito engraçado – disse Snape, calmamente. – Lembra um pouco você... Mas está dormindo agora.

- Dormindo? – minha mãe correu para dentro e testou a pressão sanguínea do pescoço dele.

Severo analisou a cena com visível pesar.

- Desculpe por isso – sussurrei, abraçando um braço dele.

- Eu acho que agiria igual se um homem estranho falasse comigo do jeito que falei com ela – disse ele, no mesmo tom derrotado. – Mas você sabe o quanto minha paciência é escassa, principalmente com histeria.

- Está vivo – disse ela, desconfiada.

- Claro que está – disse Snape. – Acho que o efeito dos remédios...

- É assim mesmo, ele dorme toda hora – eu disse. – Você ta tão abatido! O Dumbie disse que você não comeu direito. Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa para você comer...

Severo ficou parado, sério.

- Não imponho a minha presença – disse ele, e lançou um olhar de relance para minha mãe. – Vou para Hogwarts e como alguma coisa por lá. Prometo. Quando você for voltar, escreva... Eu venho buscar você.

- Eu sei aparatar, Sevie – murmurei, com um sorrisinho.

- Não tem problema, eu venho mesmo assim – tornou ele, finalmente permitindo um meio sorrisinho aparecer.

- Ahn... me desculpe – disse minha mãe. – Eu... eu fiquei apavorada... Eu não conhecia você... E você está com a minha filha e...

- Eu estava preparado para este tipo de preconceitos, sra. Granger – disse Severo polidamente.

- Minha filha me mata se você for embora assim – disse ela, desconcertada. – Fique para o jantar ou você vai separar mãe e filha para todo o sempre.

- Mas como você é dramática, mãe! – exclamei. Eu me virei para o Sevie e disse: – Se você não ficar para comer você pode esquecer que me conheceu. Nunca mais olho para você.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

- Deixe-me avaliar as possibilidades... – ele disse, mas tinha um meio sorriso.

- Não tem possibilidades – eu disse.

- Bom... levando em conta que você não vai conseguir ficar longe de mim por mais que dois dias... – começou ele.

Dei um tapa forte no braço dele.

- Repete isso, seu sonserino cabeça-dura! – exclamei. – Vai, fala!

- Em respeito à sua mãe eu vou permanecer calado – disse ele.

- Nem começa a me ameaçar – eu disse, me afastando dois passos, rindo.

- Mas eu não estou ameaçando. Eu não faço isso. Eu só ajo.

Desatei a rir; minha mãe fez uma careta e disse:

- Eu vou fazer a janta. Sr. Snape, venha comigo. Ainda temos que conversar.

- Mas eu é que estou há mais de duas semanas longe dele, mãe – resmunguei.

Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas; minha mãe ia à frente, pensativa.

- O que que ela ta pensando? – perguntei para o Sevie aos cochichos.

Ele sorriu.

- Ela está dividida entre o medo que tem de mim e dar um crédito ao que você fala a meu respeito, resumidamente – sussurrou ele de volta. – A cabeça dela é muito bagunçada.

Minha mãe parou de chofre na escada e olhou para nós.

- Como assim?

- Ahn... lembra quando eu te falei sobre legilimência, mãe?

- E?

- E o Sevie é um legilimente quase tão bom quanto o Dumbie.

- Quase? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, sei lá, né. O Dumbie é o Dumbie. Eu tenho certeza que não conheço metade do poder dele.

- É, nem dez por cento, na verdade – disse Snape, calmamente. – Mas é normal; ele parece mesmo um velhinho inofensivo. Isso o torna potencialmente muito mais perigoso que eu. Qualquer pessoa que olhe para mim já espera o pior, não concorda, sra. Granger?

Minha mãe desviou o olhar e voltou a descer as escadas.

- Saudades de dar aula de Poções, é? – perguntei com a voz arrastada. – E esse olhar assassino intimidador aí?

- Aula de Poções? Devo admitir que sinto falta. Mas eu pego essas aulas de volta quando você se formar. Dumbledore não vai manter a srta. Voltaire por lá muito tempo.

- Claro que não – eu concordei. – Ela é muito burra.

- Aliás... – disse ele. – Você ficou à toa o dia inteiro nesses tempos ou aproveitou para fazer alguma coisa?

- Bom... eu fiz umas anotações... sobre alguns ingredientes que achei que podíamos explorar mais.

- Ah... então agora é "nós" – disse ele. – Eu não acredito que estou incluído nos seus projetos.

- Vai debochando – retruquei.

Minha mãe chegou à cozinha e foi pôr o avental. Eu a imitei.

- Hermione cozinha? – perguntou Severo.

- Não tão bem como minha mãe – eu disse.

Mas ela disse ao mesmo tempo:

- Muito bem; até melhor que eu.

- Agora não sei em que acreditar – disse Severo.

- Em mim, claro – eu disse.

Minha mãe começou a cozinhar.

- Ahn... eu sinto muito por ser tão rude, mas a Hermione é minha única filha... é claro que ela é minha jóia mais preciosa – começou ela, cortando batatas.

- Mas claro – disse Severo, polidamente.

- Quando foi que você se interessou pela minha filha? – disparou ela.

Prendi a respiração e olhei para ele. Ele simplesmente me ignorou. Olhava para o chão, pensativo.

- Acho que você vai acabar me matando se eu responder. Mas não sei mesmo. Foi um processo longo. Ela me interessa desde que entrou na escola – minha mãe olhou para ele, escandalizada, e ele prosseguiu: – Poucas vezes eu havia visto uma aluna tão brilhante...

- Pelo que eu me lembre, Hermione sempre vinha muito magoada por causa de algo que você disse a ela.

- Naturalmente. Na época da guerra, eu tinha que favorecer meus alunos sonserinos. Ser injusto. Sempre foi assim. É como eu tinha que parecer. Mas depois... aos poucos... Ela era a única que me respeitava enquanto professor, não por medo, mas por respeito natural mesmo. Muitas vezes cheguei a comentar com o diretor que ele devia explorar mais o brilhantismo dela, mas isso não podia e não devia sair de dentro da diretoria. Mais para frente, no terceiro ano dela... Ela foi a única que entendeu o motivo de eu ter pedido a redação sobre lobisomens... e conseguiu deduzir que Lupin era um a partir do estudo dela... Era um motivo de admiração. E depois de ter lutado bravamente, porque a sua filha faz isso desde que a conheço, ela estava na enfermaria... Ajudei madame Pomfrey a cuidar dos alunos trazendo todo o tipo de poções de que eles precisavam... Percebi que estava mais preocupado com ela do que com os outros. Bom, a princípio achei que isso fosse por causa do meu ego, já que ela era a única aluna de um nível baixo de poções que não era uma cabeça-oca.

Eu ri a isso.

- Silêncio, srta. Granger – disse ele.

- Sim, senhor – respondi.

- Então, no quarto ano... Bem , acho que aí veio a minha primeira noção de que ela... me interessava mais do que uma aluna deve interessar a um professor. Sim, eu sei que ela tinha só 14 anos. Foi no Baile de Inverno. Quando a vi com um ser humano chamado Victor Krum.

Eu sorri.

- Eu simplesmente não me conformei que ela estivesse saindo com aquela criatura estúpida – disse Snape.

- Calma, Sevie – eu disse.

- Ah, mas ele era muito estúpido. Principalmente por ser aluno de Karkaroff. Mas até aí eu ainda era capaz de negar qualquer coisa para mim e de atribuir essas ilusões às muitas maldições Cruciatus que recebi nesses últimos quase 20 anos...

Senti minha mãe apertar um pouco o meu braço, como que aflita.

- No quinto ano não tive mais dúvida nenhuma. Ela na Ordem da Fênix, muito mais inteligente do que qualquer um daqueles dois moleques, o raciocínio dela já tinha me fascinado desde antes. Sim, sra. Granger, não sou um velho depravado que fica tendo fantasias com crianças. Ela é mesmo mais velha do que é.

- Isso eu sou a primeira a concordar... Ela me assusta às vezes – murmurou a minha mãe.

- Depois de tudo, do Ministério, quando ela ficou na ala hospitalar... Eu me vi algumas vezes parado, olhando para ela, esperando-a melhorar. Madame Pomfrey pegou uma ou duas dessas cenas e ficou me aborrecendo com isso. Então veio o sexto ano e toda aquela confusão de mal entendidos envolvendo Dumbledore. Já fui informado, srta. Granger, de que você ajudou a provar a minha inocência antes de Dumbledore voltar...

Arregalei os olhos.

- Como você ficou sabendo? Ahn... quero dizer... quem te disse isso?

- O Dumbledore mesmo... no dia do meu... ahn... afastamento.

- Aquele fofoqueiro. Ele tinha prometido que não ia contar!

- Ele deixou escapar, na verdade. Mas, continuando... Eu queria que você tivesse sabido que era tudo um arranjo meu com o diretor, Hermione, mas eu não tinha ousadia de propor isso a ele. E nem de contar a você. Se eu pedisse que você ficasse mais um tempo na sala você provavelmente acharia que eu ia azarar você.

- Pelo seu comportamento na época, talvez sim.

- E então todo aquele ano infernal de perseguições, lutas, mortes, e outras coisas de que não gosto de me lembrar... – continuou ele. – Sempre que eu ouvia falar de Hermione Granger eu ficava mais atento e muito me machucava ter de chamá-la de "sangue-ruim"... Mas, ainda assim, eu chamava. Agora... quanto a saber que seus pais estavam vivos, eu mesmo só soube quando o diretor me falou do infarte do seu pai... Até para mim eles estavam mortos... e por isso a sua péssima situação financeira.

- É... isso foi arranjado pelo Dumbie... – eu disse. – Para caso algum comensal resolvesse reaparecer... e tentar me atingir. Eu sou a melhor amiga do Harry, umas das melhores alunas de Hogwarts... participei de muitas batalhas e missões pela Ordem... decidimos manter em segredo... Mas agora, acho que nem precisamos mais disso.

- Hum... é verdade. E agora... o grande final, sra. Granger. Acho melhor você pegar a vassoura para me bater, porque se você perguntou é porque quer uma resposta.

- Sevie, olha o que você vai falar – eu disse.

- Depois de pouco mais de um ano sem ver a srta. Granger... – ele disse, em tom de suspense. – E a vi ali, segura, de novo perto de mim... Fiquei... apavorado. Essa palavra descreve bem como me senti. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre mim mesmo. Se eu achava que tanto tempo longe dela teria servido para esquecê-la, eu estava muito enganado. Quando a vi de novo, quis abraçá-la e nada mais que beijá-la, mas eu não fiz isso. Eu disse algo bastante rude.

- Novamente tenho o desprazer de vê-la, srta. Granger – eu murmurei, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chore! – ele disse. – Pare com isso. Já foi insuportável ver você assim o ano inteiro. Eu gostaria de ter sabido antes que era por minha causa.

- Eu odeio mal entendidos – murmurei, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham ameaçado cair.

- Mas chegou uma hora que... Entenda, sra. Granger, Hermione já não era mais só uma garotinha que eu amava e admirava... Agora era... mulher. Ou, quase uma.

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- dessa parte eu não quero saber – disse ela.

- Mas eu não vou falar sobre essa parte – disse ele. – Detesto me expor. Eu só ia dizer que estava insuportável continuar dar aulas... e... enfim, espero que você me entenda.

- É, acho que sim.

- Aliás, foi muito feliz que o diretor tenha me afastado – disse Severo. – Eu estava a ponto de pedir demissão eu mesmo.

- Nossa, e o povo achando que o seu problema era só mal humor – murmurei.

- Para você ver só como são as coisas – disse ele.

Caímos em pesado silêncio. Minha mãe, em silêncio, foi preparar a comida e eu, em vez de ajudá-la, me sentei à mesa e repousei as minhas mãos em cima das dele. Ele imediatamente passou a acariciá-las com os polegares.

- Deve ter sido horrível – sussurrei. – Por que você não me contou nada disso?

- Estou me sentindo um adolescente inconseqüente, daqueles que leva tudo a ferro e fogo – disse ele, com um suspiro abatido.

- Você não teve tempo de ser adolescente inconseqüente – murmurei, sorrindo para ele.

Ele ainda acariciava minhas mãos e nós nos olhávamos nos olhos. Só com os lábios em movimento ele me disse um "eu te amo" que me fez sorrir entre lágrimas.

- Sevie, obrigada por estar aqui – eu disse.

- Eu não imagino outro lugar onde poderia estar – disse ele, beijando cada uma das minhas mãos. – Agora, é melhor você ir ajudar a sua mãe.

Eu sorri e me levantei, sentindo o olhar dele em mim. Tenho a vaga impressão de que minha mãe havia assistido a toda a cena, mas isso não importa. Fizemos o jantar e o servimos logo. Severo, muito educado, logo começou um conversa sobre qualquer coisa trouxa, que ele queria entender, e minha mãe se pôs a falar, nem parecendo a histérica de antes.

Quando terminamos de jantar, eu lavei a louça e minha mãe secou-a e guardou-a, enquanto o Sevie nos observava. Estávamos ainda os três na cozinha, quando ela disse que ia subir para ver meu pai e já voltava. Eu continuei lavando a louça e logo senti Severo aproximando-se e me abraçando por trás. Os lábios dele logo pousaram no meu pescoço e ele sussurrou:

- Espere só até você voltar a Hogwarts.

Fechei os olhos. Estava com saudade do toque dele.

- Mal posso esperar – murmurei, com a respiração entrecortada. – Queria ver onde estava esse lado que você escondeu tão bem.

- Esse e um lado que só você precisa conhecer – sussurrou ele, logo subindo as mãos para os meus seios e massageando-os por cima da blusa.

- Severo... é melhor parar com isso – murmurei.

- Eu sei, mas quem disse que eu consigo? – perguntou ele.

Eu me virei de frente para ele e envolvi os braços no pescoço dele. Ele envolveu a minha cintura e me beijou. Que saudades daquele beijo delicioso! Demoramos a separar nossos lábios e, mesmo assim, só o fizemos porque ouvimos passos da escada.

- Minha mãe tem passos silenciosos – murmurei, sorrindo. – Ela deve estar querendo avisar que está vindo...

- Você quer seguir o que a sua mãe pede ou quer fingir que não ouviu? – perguntou ele, ainda envolvendo a minha cintura e eu ainda envolvia o pescoço dele.

- Tanto faz – eu disse.

- Então é melhor ela ver um lado mais comportado de nós dois – disse ele, aproximando os lábios dos meus outra vez.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais lento, mas profundo, menos desesperado. Mas que saudades. Pela força com que ele apertava a minha cintura eu bem percebi que ele tinha sentido minha falta. Aliás, verdade seja dita, ele estava excitado. Eu só esperava que desse para esconder isso da minha mãe, se não ela ia ficar apavorada.

- Mas não posso deixar vocês sozinhos! – exclamou ela, e pude sentir um tom de riso na voz dela.

Nós nos desvencilhamos, um pouco assustados – fingidamente.

- É... sem chance de aprovação? – perguntou Severo.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Vou pensar mais sobre isso. Por ora, quero pedir que fique aqui, sr. Snape – disse ela. – Meu marido não parece estar muito bem e... bom... Fique.

Severo assentiu e fomos para a sala. Eu me sentei no sofá e fiz sinal para ele se sentar ao meu lado. Minha mãe sentou-se na poltrona dela e ligou a televisão.

Severo olhou para esta com muita curiosidade e depois para mim.

- Chame-se televisão – eu disse. – Manda ondas eletromagnéticas por satélite para todo o mundo, dependendo de qual emissora for...

- Ondas eletromagnéticas? Como a luz?

- Sim... E tem as ondas sonoras também... manda muitas ondas, na verdade... Mas é difícil explicar... Acontece que você liga e vê o eu estão passando em qualquer lugar. Por exemplo, esse canal aqui é a BBC... Ele passa em vários lugares. Mas tem outros que não passam tanto... Uns só ficam aqui por Londres... Uns cobrem de Sussex a Manchester... Depende de muitas coisas... Mas isso aqui não é mágica. Mágica é que a gente faz, de transformar uma coisa em outra e de desaparecer em um lugar e aparecer em outro. Para a televisão tem muitas explicações...

- Para a magia também! – exclamou ele, quase ofendido.

Eu apenas sorri. Não ia começar discussões que minha mãe não entendesse. Olhei para a TV.

- Putz, o Liverpool perdeu de novo! – exclamei, olhando para a TV.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou ele, analisando um jogo de futebol como quem olha para uma coisa fantástica.

- Chama-se futebol. É um esporte, igual quadribol.

- Mas para que serve chutar uma bola e sair correndo atrás dela? – perguntou ele, como se aquilo fosse mesmo uma atividade imbecil para ele.

Minha mãe caiu na gargalhada, mas logo ficou séria.

- Eu queria ver o seu pai ouvindo isso... – murmurou ela.

- Ele é torcedor do Liverpool – eu expliquei, apontando a televisão.

Ficamos em silêncio. O clima foi pesando à medida que eu me lembrava do meu pai, sozinho no andar de cima, dormindo, nocauteado por remédios. E lágrimas me vieram aos olhos enquanto eu pensava que Severo podia ter sido o último a falar com ele.

Senti a mão dele no meu ombro.

- Mas pare de chorar, menina – murmurou ele, e deu um beijo no meu rosto.

- Não... não dá, Sevie – eu disse, começando a chorar de verdade.

Ele me abraçou com força e eu deitei a cabeça no peito dele. Senti que ele acariciava a minha cabeça e me lembro de ter adormecido.

Quando acordei de manhã, estava sozinha, deitada na minha cama. Eu não sabia se aquilo era um sonho, ou se eu estava sonhando até ali. Fui até o banheiro, fiz o que tinha que fazer e depois desci. Queria ter abraçado Severo mais antes de ele ir.

Mas, quando entrei na cozinha, vi minha mãe, à mesa, abatida, e Severo, em pé, com uma das mãos no ombro dela, dizendo para ela ter calma.

- Você ficou aqui? – perguntei para ele. – Ou foi e voltou?

- Eu fiquei – ele disse. – A sua mãe... eu já vi muita gente que perdeu parentes, mas isso nunca me afetou de verdade.

Eu dei um sorrisinho para ele e o beijei. O silêncio pesava na minha casa e vi Severo erguer o olhar e fazer um aceno com a cabeça.

Imediatamente olhei para trás, para a porta que dava para a sala e vi ali, em pé, meu pai, parecendo mais saudável do que alguma vez fora.

- PAI! – gritei, em êxtase. E corri para abraçá-lo com força.

Minha mãe ergueu o olhar e lágrimas descontroladas caíram dos olhos dela. Ela se levantou, e me pareceu que ela achava que aquilo era um sonho. Nós três nos abraçamos e vi Severo, encostado a uma parede do outro lado, de braços cruzados, com um sorrisinho contido nos lábios.

- Mas... mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou minha mãe, dando um monte de beijos no rosto do meu pai, desmentindo a lendária frieza dos ingleses.

- Aquilo tinha um gosto horrível... – começou meu pai, fazendo uma careta. – Mas meu genro me fez beber até o fim...

Nós duas nos viramos para ele, que suspirou.

- Eu tinha dito que não era para você contar a elas – disse Snape, sério.

- Eu me lembro de uma vaga referência a isso – disse meu pai.

- Sevie... você ficou uma semana sem sair dos seus aposentos... – comecei, mal contendo um sorriso.

Ele suspirou.

- Você me mandou uma carta, apavorada. Eu já tinha uma pesquisa que fazia alusão a esses males humanos... Mas estava meio parada. Tive que desenterrar tudo, reler as minhas anotações antigas, iniciar novas, ler sobre medicina trouxa, achar o ingrediente que faria a poção agir sem trouxas... isso não me deixou muito tempo para comer ou dormir... Eu queria ter certeza de que funcionaria, mas logo me chegou a sua carta dizendo que ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito e achei que, se ele ia morrer com certeza, não havia mal em tentar deixá-lo vivo... Só não falei antes porque temi que não desse certo... Achei que poderia não funcionar em um trouxa... E não quis dar esperanças falsas e...

Eu pulei nos braços dele e o beijei sem nenhum constrangimento.

- Meu Deus, Sevie, como eu te amo! – exclamei, abraçando-o com força.

- Mas que coisa mais interessante – comentou ele, com um tom de ironia assassina. – Você me ama porque eu salvei o seu pai e eu salvei o seu pai porque te amo. Quem é mais nobre?

Eu ri e o beijei de novo.

- Vamos parar com isso aqui na minha frente – disse meu pai, ainda com o braço em torno dos ombros da minha mãe.

Minha mãe parecia absolutamente constrangida, apesar da cor ter-lhe voltado à face.

- Meu Deus, sr. Snape... Me desculpe... – murmurou ela, sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Sua filha deve ter informado que sou a pior espécie de pessoa, daqueles impiedosos... e é a verdade – disse Severo, sério. – Mas você é a mãe dela, então eu me obrigo a perdoar qualquer ofensa... Mas você não me ofendeu, saiba: estou mais que acostumado a isso tudo.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Agora, mocinha... Acho melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts... Antes que Minerva tenha um acesso...

- Hoje é domingo – lembrei.

- Ou você pode ficar aqui até mais tarde – disse ele.

Suspirei.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir... assim vou pegando a matéria que eu perdi...

- A matéria – repetiu meu pai, com um fundo de sarcasmo.

- Pai! – exclamei.

- Eu sou homem, filha... E tenho uma idade parecida com a do...

- Pode me chamar pelo meu nome – disse Snape calmamente. – Mas pode ir parando, que eu tenho 38... E você tem 53, que eu sei.

- Ah, 38! Viu, mãe, eu disse que não chegava a 40! – exclamei, abraçando o tronco de Severo.

- Ta, ele é mais novo que eu – ela murmurou.

- Acho que não teria havido problema se não fosse pela minha idade – comentou ele. – Mas não sou um velho pervertido... Bom, isso também.

Eu gargalhei.

- Olha as coisas que você fala na frente do meu pai – disse ela.

- É que você não ouviu as que eu falei para ele – disse meu pai.

Olhei dele para Severo e depois para minha mãe.

- O eu vocês conversaram? – perguntou ela.

- Ah... ele me explicou sobre a poção e me convenceu a tomá-la – disse meu pai, encolhendo os ombros com cara de inocente.

Severo deu um pequeno meio sorriso e disse:

- É, foi bem isso.

- Sei, sei... Pode deixar, eu faço ele contar, mãe – disse Hermione. – Mas então... Vou só pegar as minhas coisas que eu trouxe e já desço, tudo bem?

- Se você for demorar meia hora para se arrumar... – começou Severo.

- Eu não demoro – eu disse, feliz.

Consegui uns segundos sozinha para pensar. Eu não sabia por que eu estava mais feliz; se era pela cura do meu pai ou se era pelo amor que o Severo me demonstrou. Claro que meu pai ainda ia passar por uma bateria de exames e sua cura seria considerada um milagre pela medicina, mas eu sabia que Severo só tinha feito isso por mim. Comecei a imaginar que tipo de recompensa ele ia querer.


	10. Uma Festa!

Capítulo X – Uma Festa

Capítulo X – Uma Festa!

ATENÇÃO: O CAP É CURTO, MAS BOA PARTE DELE É TOMADO POR UMA NC. QUERIDAS LEITORAS QUE COSTUMAM PULAR ESSAS CENAS; FIQUEM ATENTAS. A PARTE COM ALGUMA HISTÓRIA VEM NO PRÓXIMO CAP.

ATENCIOSAMENTE,

ANNINHA SNAPE

Mas, infelizmente, quando chegamos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore chamou Severo para negócios urgentes, ainda sobre o afastamento da McGonagall do cargo de vice-diretora. Severo deveria ser restituído ao cargo de professor antes de se tornar vice-diretor.

Isso não era nada bom e ouvi vagamente Dumbledore falar comigo depois que Severo não queria aceitar. Mas, como faltava menos de um mês para eu me formar, estava tudo certo. Daria para esconder qualquer coisa.

Severo teve que passar outra semana inteirinha longe de mim e, com sorte, chegaria a tempo para a festa de comemoração de dois anos de morte de Voldemort. Com sorte. Agora, era uma questão de honra: eu queria estar com ele, queria que ele visse que eu não tinha vergonha dele.

Bom, o caso é que Dumbledore me disse que Severo só aceitou ser restituído ao cargo depois da minha formatura. Isso, é claro, me deixou emocionada. Eu não esperaria tanto. Ainda mais do que ele já tinha me dado. Ele deixou de ser apenas o homem que eu amava e que me fazia sentir coisas que ninguém jamais fizera; ele era agora o meu herói.

- Você não sabe como o Severo me xingou por tê-lo mandado ficar fora mais uma semana... – disse Dumbledore, com um sorrisinho, depois do jantar de um dos dias do meio da semana.

Eu ri.

- Eu posso imaginar... – murmurei.

Nem preciso dizer o quanto os dias foram torturantes e lentos até o dia da festa. Gina veio falar comigo sobre arrastar Harry para um quarto no dia da festa, e eu disse que ele ficaria assustado com uma atitude dessas. Quando ela me perguntou o que eu aconselhava, eu simplesmente disse que ela devia fazê-lo acreditar que a idéia era dele. Gina riu a isso, mas me perguntou como é que se fazia isso. E eu disse que ela saberia.

Bom, eu não conseguia agüentar a minha ansiedade para o dia da festa, até porque sequer era certeza de que Severo estaria nela. Eu estava apavorada. Eu o desejava e queria estar com ele acima de tudo. Queria provar a ele que também tinha sentido falta dele.

Era o grande dia da festa de morte de Voldemort. Hogsmeade parecia querer se expandir com a quantidade de gente. Eu estava esplêndida, nas palavras de muitos, mas eu não queria isso. Eu queria Severo Snape ao meu lado.

Havia música, havia bebidas, havia aurores para conter a confusão, havia muito que comer. Mas não era o bastante para mim. Eu queria Severo Snape ao meu lado.

Harry e Gina estavam se agarrando num canto escuro e, se não fosse eu ver isso a tempo, um fotógrafo do Profeta Diário teria uma foto do menino que sobreviveu fazendo coisas com Ginevra Weasley na primeira página do dia seguinte. Mas eu logo me afastei das multidões. Usava o vestido que Severo me dera, estava linda para ele e somente para ele. Eu queria que ele me visse. Que ele estivesse comigo. E eu ainda queria Severo Snape ao meu lado.

Peguei uma bebida e fui para uma mesa a um canto. Eu tinha algo de melancolia, enquanto via todos sorrindo e festejando a morte daquele que fora um dos bruxos mais poderosos da Terra.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei perdida em pensamentos, lembrando o toque de Severo, sentindo falta dele. Eu já me sentia derrotada porque, se ele ainda não chegara, não havia esperança de que ele chegasse. Suspirei e esvaziei o copo. Paciência, eu o veria no dia seguinte. E ele não teria me visto no vestido verde que ele me comprara.

Minha agonia acabou quando ouvi uma voz de barítono quase no meu ouvido:

- Esta jovem dama está sozinha?

Olhei para aquele que estava quase grudado em mim; Severo tinha um olhar fixo e um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto.

- Sevie! – dei um beijo curto nos lábios dele e fiz sinal para ele se sentar ao meu lado. Ele o fez. – Eu estava quase morrendo aqui, longe de você. Conseguiu resolver as coisas lá?

- Sim, sim – disse ele. – Bom, acho bom que não sejamos vistos juntos como... ahn...

- Amantes – sussurrei.

- Que seja – disse ele. – Isso traria problemas para Dumbledore. Ninguém tem como garantir que nossa relação só começou depois que saí do cargo de professor.

- Entendo... – murmurei. – Mas eu estava bonita para você.

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Vamos ficar aqui por mais um tempo, cada um no seu canto... depois...

Ele parou de falar e contemplou meus olhos com os dele brilhando. Creio que sorri.

- Depois o que? – perguntei.

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer:

- Depois, vamos para o meu quarto para eu mostrar para você que senti muito a sua falta nessas três semanas...

Sorri para ele um sorriso sincero. Decidi que ia provocá-lo tanto quanto podia na festa, e não soube por quê. Eu queria que ele me desejasse, mais do que parecia me desejar, eu queria que ele se entregasse a mim tanto quanto eu a ele. Eu era dele. Era a mulher dele, e para sempre, se ele quisesse. Não me importava mais com o quem ninguém pensava de mim, ou com que medida analisariam minhas atitudes. Era Severo, e somente ele, que me importava.

Nós nos afastamos e fui para o meio da pista de dança que haviam montado na praça central de Hogsmeade, com um copo de vinho na mão. As pessoas sempre falavam quando eu parecia pronta a fazer algo que uma jovem normal faz. E a minha mudança brusca de menininha depressiva para jovem sorridente parecia muito um assunto interessante para muita gente ultimamente. Mas, como já disse, nada que não fosse Severo me importava mais.

Harry e Gina dançavam juntos na pista; Gina tinha um "Q" de baderneira, mas para ela, assim como para mim, opiniões de pessoas fofoqueiras já não faziam diferença. Havíamos superado essa fase. Não estava com nenhum par, mas comecei a dançar. Dançar era divertido, e fazia bem para distrair. E o melhor de tudo é que eu tinha plena consciência de que o meu Sevie me observava de um canto, meio que encostado à parede do Cabeça de Javali.

Ia dançando e bebendo meu vinho despreocupadamente, mas nem pensem que eu estava bêbada. Eu nunca suportei a idéia de ser motivo de riso para ninguém, por isso sempre fui controlada com bebida.

Uma hora Harry saiu da pista para pegar alguma bebida e Gina chegou perto de mim. Nós duas ainda dançávamos, mas eu tinha a séria impressão de que ela viria me pedir algum conselho. Certo.

- Mione... – murmurou ela.

- Fala, Gina...

- Que eu faço? O Harry me enche com essa história de me respeitar... Eu queria que ele me desrespeitasse, mas como eu digo isso para ele?

Suspirei. Não por irritação, mas por pensar em uma alternativa para ela. Eu estava feliz com Sevie e queria que ela se sentisse assim com Harry, tanto por ele quanto por ela.

- Bom... Você pode dizer que esqueceu alguma coisa muito importante em alguma sala obscura. Pode fazer questão de ir buscar essa coisa. Pode achar que você precisa que ele vá com você. Pode achar que, afinal, a coisa não era tão importante assim, mas a sala é maravilhosa. E por aí vai.

Gina soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

- Hermione, você não era assim...

- Ah... o Sevie me transforma – murmurei, com um riso.

Acho que passei umas duas horas dançando e, pelo rosto dos rapazes a meu redor, eu devia estar parecendo uma grande dançarina, quando na verdade eu só estava me mexendo um pouco.

Quando saí para pegar um suco desta vez, fui puxada para um canto nas sombras e imprensada na parede.

- Com esse comportamento, srta. Granger, acho eu teremos que retornar mais cedo – a voz de Severo estava sussurrada e perigosa no meu ouvido. – Já falei com Dumbledore e com uns estúpidos do Ministério; estou livre para ir.

- Hum... e você vai só ameaçar? – tornei, em tom de provocação.

O corpo dele prensou mais o meu na parede.

- Tome cuidado com o que diz, srta. Granger... Eu posso levar a sério.

Ele me puxou para si de uma vez só e desaparatamos no quarto dele.

- Mas não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts! – exclamei, indignada.

- Às vezes, pode-se sim – sussurrou ele, me olhando com um olhar em chamas.

Olhei em volta, pois nunca tinha visto o quarto dele. Ele me abraçou por trás e levantou o meu cabelo para começar a beijar o meu pescoço. Gemi alto. Como tinha sentido falta dele!

Aliás, pelo que parecia, ele também tinha sentido minha falta. Nem na nossa primeira vez eu o tinha visto tão voraz. As mãos dele corriam pela minha barriga e seguravam os meus seios, enquanto os lábios dele estavam no meu pescoço. Achei que ele poderia querer uma resposta, por isso deixei minha mão ir acariciar o membro dele. Bingo. Do mesmo jeito, sem mudar de posição, ele levantou o meu vestido, acariciando as minhas pernas, e tirou-o. A mão dele desceu para dentro da minha calcinha.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça se apoiar no ombro dele. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas de uma hora para outra. Comecei a gemer e eu sabia que isso o deixava mais excitado. Eu estava à inteira disposição dele. Nunca havia sido tão entregue quanto naquele momento.

Ele andou comigo e acho que derrubamos algumas coisas pelo caminho até a parede perto da janela. Minhas mãos começaram a desabotoar as vestes dele e depois a camisa. Ele tirou ambas de uma vez só, enquanto trocávamos um beijo ardente. Abri a braguilha da calça dele e desci a mão para a cueca dele. As mãos dele puxaram minha calcinha para baixo e eu a tirei, enquanto ele também tirava a cueca.

Eu o beijei outra vez, sentindo-o empurrar os quadris contra mim, imitando o movimento que faríamos em poucos segundos. As mãos dele passavam pelas minhas costas de um jeito possessivo.

Eu mesma me desvencilhei dele, ao que ele me olhou atordoado.

- Você não quer? – perguntou ele, um pouco desapontado. Está bem; muito desapontado.

Mas meu olhar certamente disse a ele que eu não estava exatamente com intenção de recuar. Mexi nos cabelos e olhei para dentro dos olhos dele. Era olhos negros, que me varriam de um modo indescritível.

- Vem para mim – sussurrei suavemente. – Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Eu me deitei na cama sem tirar os olhos dos dele e ele veio para se deitar por cima de mim. As mãos dele separaram meus joelhos, enquanto ele descia os lábios para meus seios. Nenhum destes gestos foi cuidadoso ou paciente; traziam antes uma ansiedade que eu conseguia compreender muito bem. Ele olhou para mim, quase esperando uma autorização para entrar no meu corpo. Minhas pernas envolveram os quadris dele e ele empurrou todo o volume dele para dentro de mim de uma vez só, mas sem força desta vez.

Gemi alto e ele também. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos no meu pescoço e a respiração quente dele me fazia mais louca.

- Severo... – eu gemia. Minhas unhas arranhavam as costas dele com força, enquanto os movimentos dele ficavam mais rápidos.

- Deliciosa... – a voz dele ressoou no meu ouvido, enquanto a língua dele passava por lá.

Os movimentos dele agora, além de rápidos, tornaram-se fortes e mais fortes. Senti minhas pernas estremecerem, enquanto esse tremor se espalhava por todo o meu corpo. Gritei o nome dele e logo o senti também chegar lá no fundo de mim. Ele me beijou outra vez, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração.

- Senti muita falta de você... – sussurrou ele. – De você inteira...

Severo saiu de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, passando um braço em torno da minha cintura. Eu o abracei também e passei uma perna por cima das pernas dele.

- Severo, eu... eu senti falta de você. Do seu toque... e da sua voz... – sussurrei, subindo em cima dele. Sei que pareci uma desesperada, mas não me importo.

Comecei a me mover em cima do membro dele e logo o senti reagir.

- Você não quer descansar, não é? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Se você quiser, não tem problema – eu disse, me levantando e indo me olhar no espelho com descaso.

Ele se levantou e me abraçou por trás outra vez. Eu olhava para ele através do espelho e ele fazia o mesmo. As mãos dele subiram para acariciar meus seios de modo possessivo e eu sentia o membro dele logo atrás de mim. Tive medo que ele... ora, vocês me entendem! Mas ele não fez isso. Ele me virou de frente para si e me beijou.

Enquanto as mãos dele me dominavam por completo, fomos andando, mas abri os olhos ao ver que ele não estava nos dirigindo para a cama. Era só uma parede, sem nada. Ele me imprensou lá e levantou uma de minhas pernas. O membro dele ficou na minha entrada.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele, no meu ouvido.

Ele entrou em mim inteiro de uma vez só, e eu arqueei, com a cabeça pendida para trás, com um gemido descomunal.

- AH, Severo!

Ele tinha um sorrisinho cafajeste nos lábios e beijou os meus. Ele entrou e saiu de mim repetidas vezes com força e velocidade crescentes, e eu tremia inteira. Ele me beijava possessivamente, e me segurou e me pôs em cima da mesa dele, forçando meu corpo contra essa com o dele, sem interromper os movimentos bruscos.

Minhas unhas arranharam as costas dele acima de tudo e eu vi que quase abri a pele dele em vários pontos. Bem, isso não devia ser nada perto da sensação de quase ser rasgada ao meio. Não, eu não estava sentindo dor, muito pelo contrário. Se ele parasse ou diminuísse o ritmo eu seria capaz de matá-lo.

Chegamos juntos ao clímax e ele me beijou, um beijo mais lento, entre sua respiração, muito difícil e alterada. Ele parecia puxar todo o ar da sala para dentro dos pulmões, de tão ofegante que estava.

- Para um quarentão, você está muito potente, Sevie – brinquei.

- Se você fizer outro comentário desses, não vou perdoar você durante a noite inteira... Você vai ter que me implorar para parar... – sussurrou ele, perigosamente.

- Uh... – gemi no ouvido dele. – Essa foi a ameaça mais bem-vinda que já recebi!

Severo balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorrisinho jovial nos lábios. Fiquei a olhá-lo feito boba. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso nele. Ele parecia mais leve que nunca.

- Hermione Jane Granger... você está com cara de quem achou algo maravilhoso e estranho – disse ele, aproximando-se, acariciando meu rosto e brincando com uns cachos.

- Hum... se eu for a razão para você estar parecendo tão mais leve e mais feliz, sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo agora! – exclamei dando um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Hermione... quem mais, além de você? Quem mais teria esse efeito sobre mim? – perguntou ele, estranhamente carinhoso depois de tanto vigor.

Andamos meio abraçados para a cama e nos deitamos lá. Ele acariciava meu rosto e ainda mexia nos meus cachos, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

- O que o futuro nos reserva? – perguntei, num sussurro. – Depois que eu terminar o colégio... Depois que você for vice-diretor de Hogwarts... O que nos espera?

- Se o futuro trás você ao meu lado, não importa o que seja; é bom – disse ele, e me deu um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Enquanto eu sentia meu corpo relaxar nos braços dele e um sono tomar conta de mim, eu pensei o quanto minha vida mudara de uma hora para outra, a mudança mais inusitada de todos os tempos... Severo Snape, até pouco antes, era a razão do meu sofrimento. Agora, era a razão da minha completa alegria.


	11. As Coisas Devem ter um Fim

Capítulo X – Uma Festa

Capítulo XI – As Coisas Devem ter um Fim

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO... SINTO POR TÊ-LAS FEITO ESPERAR TANTO... COMO A VIVVI JÁ EXPLICOU NUM DOS COMENTS DA OUTRA FIC... A PORRA

DO MEU PC PIFOU DE NOVO, E EU NÃO CHEGUEI A CONSEGUIR SALVAR O Q EU TINHA ESCRITO...

NHAAAIII, É ÚLTIMO CAP, TENTEM NÃO SE DECEPCIONAR... EU NUNCA FOI BOA DE ESCREVER ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS...

BJOSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte olhando para uma figura tranquila e adormecida que me segurava nos braços. Eu tentei me levantar, mas a figura provou-se não adormecida, afinal, porque senti um puxão na cintura, que os braços dele envolviam.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? - era uma voz sonolenta, mas que ainda tinha poder sobre mim.

- Eu só ia ao banheiro... Sevie, já parou para pensar eu estou dentro do seu quarto e já são oito da manhã? Deve ter um monte de morceguinhos nas masmorras...

- Ha ha... muito engraçado, Hermione.

- Mas tem, não tem? - perguntei, com um sorriso divertido.

- São A-LU-NOS - ele disse, mas esboçou um sorriso.

- Ok, sonserinos... - Eu me sentei; o olhar dele desceu pelos meus seios, segundo creio. Eu me cobri. - Eu acho que se ficarmos aqui o dia inteiro alguém vai dar pela falta concomitante do morcegão das masmorras e da Sabe-Tudo de cabelo ruim...

Ele fez uma cara séria.

- O seu cabelo não é ruim... - Ele acariciou meus cabelos e meu rosto. - Seu cabelo é perfeito, igual você inteira.

- Oh, claro. Sevie, você pode me amar o quanto quiser, mas mentir?

- Não estou mentindo! Eu adoro o seu cabelo.

Eu me levantei num salto e joguei o travesseiro nele. Ele se sentou na cama. Eu corri para trás, rindo.

- Ah, é assim? A cada elogio eu ganho uma travesseirada?

- Ou o que estiver à mão, se for mentira! - eu exclamei, rindo.

Ele sorriu.

- Bem, então acho que terei que segurar você, já que todos os meus elogios são só a verdade e você parece achá-los mentiras...

Agora eu joguei a tolha do banheiro nele, mas ele a pegou.

- Tsc tsc, srta. Granger... Acho que terei de segurar você...

Ele se levantou e caminhou para mim; eu soltei um gritinho agudo e corri para o banheiro, mas não tive tempo de fechar a porta. Ele a abriu, entrou enquanto eu corri para o outro lado, e trancou a porta.

- Você não me escapa, srta. Granger... Não mesmo... - ele disse. Bem, ele estava completamente nu, seria difícil não ver aquilo tudo despontando de um ninho de pêlos negros.

Bem, sem mais descrições, por ora. Tudo o que nós fizemos embaixo do chuveiro nós já havíamos feito tantas vezes fora dele...

O dia da minha formatura chegou. Eu havia passado em todos os meus NIEMs com um Excepcional, mas que GRANDE novidade. Bem, o Sevie me obrigou a estudar tanto que não sei como ele mesmo suportou a idéia de não transar o dia inteiro comigo, pelo que ele disse depois.

E era o dia da formatura. Eu desci as escadas como numa daquelas cenas hollywoodianas, em que a mocinha da história desce sozinha e todos meio que olham para ela. O Sevie me viu e deixou a boca aberta. Eu ri a isso, mas fui obrigada a ignorá-lo, por causa das malditas aparências.

Bem, eu não estava acompanhada; recusara um monte de convites. Ou Severo Snape ou ninuém ao meu lado. No caso, ninguém.

Harry e Gina estavam juntos, e senti falta de Rony. Ainda era difícil para todos, nós sempre nos lembrávamos dele com carinho... Mas era difícil ele apenas não estar conosco... Eu acho que ele merecia uma danç comio, pisando no meu pé e me fazendo rir... Ele sempre fora um completo idiota, mas por isso mesmo eu gostava tanto dele... Ele era um irmão para mim.

Senti umas lágrimas vindo a meus olhos. harry viu e se aproximou mais de mim.

- Mione, tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Até que está... Mas de repente senti falta do Rony - murmurei. - Ele provavelmente teria me convidado depois que todas as meninas o tivessem recusado... - eu dei uma risadinha, enquanto duas lágrimas rolaram. - mas sempre nos fazi rir, não é mesmo?

- Mas que romantismozinho patético, srta. Granger - arregalei os olhos e olhei para trás, para ver os olhos de Snape faiscando sobre mim com ódio. - Pode me dar licença, que você está atrapalhando a minha passagem?

Abri a boca para falar, atônita. Ele estava com ciúmes? Ele ouviu tudo e achou que eu o estva usando para esquecer um romance que nunca existiu? Eu consegui ler a mente dele sem oclumência. Eu lembro da urgência com que ele sempre me possuía, quase como se estivesse prestes a me perder. E agora ele me vira chorar por outro rapaz, achando que compreendia o motivo disso. Entrei em pânico. Depois de tanto tempo bem com ele, sem uma briga sequer, ele não me daria uma chance de explicar a ele o que havia?

Mas ele saiu da minha vista antes que eu pudesse sequer esboçar uma resposta. Harry fez uma careta e murmurou algo sobre Snape ser um idiota, mas Gina me olhou com pena. Sim, agora minhas lágrimas caíram e destruíram a minha maquiagem. Eu não poderia perder tudo o que tinha construíco com meu Sevie, todos os planos, todas as idéias, só porque ele me ouvira lamentar a morte de um dos meus maiores amigos.

Eu decidi ir atrás ele e fazê-lo me ouvir, não importava o quanto isso me custasse. Só que ele pareceu ter desaparecido.

Eu queria falar com ele. Entrei em pânico. Em pouco empo começariam as homenagens e os formandos iriam embora logo depois. Eu não podia ir sem falar com ele, simplesmente não podia. Eu poderia nunca mais encontrá-lo, se o fizesse. E se ele desistisse de voltara dar aulas? E se ele sumisse?

Todos receios bobos, mas que me deixaram desesperada. Depois tentei acalmar a mente e ser racional. Claro que era uma crise passageira. Ele iria pensar melhor e entender que Rony fora meu amigo e que era natural eu sentir falta dele. E um aperto no coração me fez pensar que Severo Snape jamais seria racional numa situaçõ daquelas. Afinal, ele abrira o coração e a alma para mim, e se expusera, não é? O reino das emoções era um caminho difícil para ele, como ele as controlaria depois de ter se aberto tanto?

Eu andei de um lado para o outro, mas então a voz de Dumbledore nos mandou sentar todos. Snape entrou por uma portinha discreta e sentou-se no canto da mesa. Ele não me lançou o mínimo olhar. A expressão dele estava fechada. Ele estava sério, seco, quase amargo.

Eu o encarei, disposta a olhá-lo por tanto tempo quanto preciso, até que ele olhasse para mim. Quando ele o fez, o olhar de desprezo que me dirigiu rasgou meu coração de alto a baixo, e precisei de muito controle para não me levantar dali e correr em disparada. Eu sentia lágrimas os meus olhos e tive ue lutar muito para controlá-las. Encontrei um olhar fixo de Snape, me ncarando, conciente das minhas lágrimas, mas o olhar dele, enquanto tinha todo o ódio do mundo impregnado, me mostrou tristeza. Ele ainda achava que eu estava chorando pelo Rony? Por que ele não invadia a minha mente quando tinha de fazê-lo?

Finalmente Dombledore começou a distribuir os certificados, cada aluno sobre aplausos. Meus olhos turvos desfocaram enquanto andei mecanicamente até a frente sob aplausos e comentários de sonserinos. Marie Voltaire estava quase sentada no colo de Snape. Eu estava murcha. Dumbledore olhou para mim e lançou um rápido olhar para Snape, compreendendo tudo.

Ele me deu o certificado e encarei as minhas notas perfeitas através das lágrimas. Nenhum sorriso. Só uma lágrima que manchou a nota de Poções. Respirei fundo e voltei ao meu lugar. Marie estava passando uma mão no membro de Snape por sobre a calça, por debaixo da mesa. Eu posso jurar. Eles estavam tão próximos, o braço dela se mexia quase imperceptivelmente e ele engolia em seco infinitas vezes.

Mais lágrimas. Eu estava sem nenhum ânimo para festa nenhuma; levantei e saí. E o pior é que isso provavelmente faria Snape achar que o motivo era outro. Que o meu choro era para outro. INFERNO!

Eu poderia ir embora para sempre, mas antes iria tirar Marie do caminho nem que fosse com uma imperdoável e ia gritar até que ele me ouvisse.

Ótimo, isso se ele fosse para o quarto dele. Decidi ir para lá antes dele. Me apressei escadas abaixo para as masmorras. Um hora ele ia voltar. Entrei no quarto dele e me despi. Fiquei daquele modo, nua, na cama dele. Ele viria, mesmo que fosse depois de transar com aquela vagabunda. Ele talvez a trouxesse para o quarto dele, mas eu mataria ali mesmo se fosse para chamar a atenção dele.

Não tive de esperar tanto quanto achei que teria. Eu estava sob os lnçóis de seda branca, que marcavam minha figura nua.

Eu torci para que ele não estivesse com ela. Não sei se conseguiria agir como devia em vez de chorar.

Mas o que ouvi foi a voz de Snape dispensando Marie mais cortez do que alguma vez fora com qualquer um. Ela reclamou e perguntou quando poderia voltar; ele apenas disse que precisava de tempo.

Ouvi os passos dele se aproximando sentindo meu coração acelerar. O quarto estava escuro com as janelas fechadas, mas meus olhos já haviam se acostumado, e eu pude vê-lo quanto ele entrou, tirando o casaco e depois a camisa. Ele suspirou. Para meu maior espanto, ouvi um soluço. E uma respiração abafada de choro. Eu fiquei estática, incapaz de me mover ou de dizer algo do que eu havia planejado. Severo Snape estava chorando? Ele foi abrir as cortinas e a fina luz prateadada lua encheu o quarto.

Sim, ele estava chorando.

Agora eu estava com medo. Se ele me visse ali, ele certamente teria uma explosão de ódio. Eu queria escapar dali, fugir e me esconder. Me senti ridícula daquele modo, como uma puta disposta a oferecer qualquer coisa por perdão.

Mas a voz amarga e cheia de desprezo se fez ouvir, enquanto ele olhava para fora, para a lua.

- Espero que esteja se divertindo, srta. Granger...

Minha garganta deu um nó; eu me senti incapaz de falar. Eu queria responder, mas um nó de choro me veio à garganta.

- O que você está esperando para sair daqui e ir chorar pelo seu eterno amor?

- Severo, pelo amor de Deus, me ouça...

- Vá para o meio do inferno - ele disse, mas sem gritar. Ele ainda olhava para fora, e sua voz estava embargada por um choro preso. Isso era horrível. Eu não queria vê-lo assim.

- É exatamente para lá que eu estava planejando ir depois de falar com você se você me recusasse a ouvir. Assim, teria uma chance de encontrá-lo depois de morta, um dia, e então poderia te explicar o quanto voê é bobo.

Ele olhou para mim, um misto de ódio e incompreensão passando pelos olhos negros dele.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Rony foi um dos meus melhores amigos... - eu comecei, olhando para ele. E havia lágrimas ali. Era inacreditável. - Eu o amava muito, mas como irmão e sempre como irmão. Eu chorei mesmo, porque queria que ele estivesse ali, comigo e com Harry, como o eterno trio de ouro da Grifinória. O sofrível trio de ouro. E eu queria dançar com ele, porque eu teria sido a última opção dele, como sempre, e ele pisaria muio no meu pé e nós daríamos muita risada, em três mais a Gina. E eu queria ver a cara de nojo dele quanto eu contasse qus estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo morcegão das masmorras, ainda mais do que alguma vez fui. Eu imaginei... - lágrimas quase me impediram de falar, mas me forcei a prosseguir, incapaz de encarar Snape, mas certa de ter a total atenção dele. - Eu o imaginei forçando vômito quando eu contasse para Gina como nos beijamos pela primeira vez e que nós estamos juntos... E foi engraçado, mas me machucou muito , porque eu sabia que ele nunca vai fazer isso...

Levei as mãos aos olhos e me permiti chorar de verdade, como vinha segurando a noite toda. Eu senti a aproximação dele e senti o colchão afundando perto de mim. Ergui o olhar para ele. Ele me encarava com uma expressão indecifrável, mas pelo menos não era ódio que estava lá. Achei seguro murmurar:

- Sevie, eu... eu te amo...

Ele assentiu e secou mihas lágrimas com seus polegares.

- Shhh... Me perdoe... Eu apenas... apenas...

E suspirou. Naquele ângulo estranho, nós nos abraçamos. Mas uma corrente de ar frio encheu o quarto e ele sentiu meus mamilos por baixo do lençol em sua pele, como eu sentia a pele dele. Ele olhou para mim e baixou o lençol devagar olhando para os meus olhos.

Quando o lençol alcançou minha cintura, ele olhou para meus seios e lambru os lábios. Ele disse com uma voz rouca.

- Já ouvi dizer que o sexo depois de uma briga é muito melhor...

Eu sorri e puxei o lençol inteiro para o lado e voltei a me deitar,oferecendo a visão de mim para ele. E ele me olhou.

Levantou-se de um salto e abriu a braguilha das calças, puxando-a para baixo junto com a cueca. Eu o olhava. Ele já se livrara dos sapatos e tirou as meias.

Ele não se deitou por sobre mim. Em vez disso, sentou ao meu lado e ficou olhando meu corpo, de alto a baixo. Então uma de suas mãos foi passear em um dos meus seios, acariciando um mamilo. Arqueei com os olhos fechados.

- Sevie...- eu me sentei.

Ele me olhou, curioso, e eu fiz sinal para ele se deitar.

- Eu queria fazer algo diferente desta vez... - sussurrei, montando nele, mas nem me encaixar nele propriamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Estou às suas ordens. O ue eu tenho que fazer?

Eu o beijei com paixão. Ele o fez e deu um jeito de pôr a mão entre as minhas pernas. Eu gemi dentro da boca dele. Ele ainda era capaz de me surpreender a cada vez que fazia isso.

Eu beijei o pescoço dele com a mesma paixão que tantas veses ele o fizera e a respiração dele icou difícil. Eu desci pelo peito dele, beijandoo toda a extensão de sua pele rumo ao sul. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, soltando pequenos suspiros de prazer, mas quando cheguei abaixo da linha do umbigo, ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim. Eu olhei para ele sem tirar os lábios da pele dele.

- Hermione, você não tem que fazer isso...

Eu sorri um sorriso que, devo confessar, foi safado. Minha língua saiu para lamber a cabeça do pau dele. Ele ofegou o mais alto que posso lembrar. Acariciei toda a extensão dele com a língua, umidecendo-o, entando arrumar coragem para fazer aquilo pela primeira vez. Ele parecia satisfeito, com os olhos fechados, respirando alto, gemidos abafados que ele se recusava a

deixar soltar. Então senti uma imensa vontade de fazê-lo perder o controle e o coloquei inteiro na boca. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim.

Bem, aquilo se revelou uma missão muito difícil; ele era enorme, afinal. Então chupei com toda a força que consegui, para cima e para baixo... O gemido que ele soltou foi tão alto, do funo da garganta dele. Continuei com aqueles movimentos e relaxei o máximo que pude a garganta para conseguir colocar tudo na boca. Ele gemia coisas desconexas e falava palavras sujas

que me deixavam mil vezes mais excitada.

Até que...

- Ai... ai... gostosa... pára que assim eu vou gozar...

É claro que eu não parei. E nem poderia, não. Quando senti o líquido dele na minha boca, eu até engoli um pouco, mas cuspi o resto. Acho que eu não estava preparada para essa parte, mas não foi ruim. Só um pouco esquisito.

Ergui o rosto com um sorriso vitorioso; ele deu um sorrisinho safado.

- Eu não me canso de me surpreender com as habilidades de Hermione Granger... Você acabou comigo.

Eu sorri e me deitei ao lado dele, com a cabeça no peito dele. O coração estava tentando se acalmar e a respiração dele ainda estava acelerada.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione.

Eu sorri. Bem, eu sabia que ele moreria momentaneamnte depois de um orgasmo, mas meu baixo ventre estava pulsando com tanto força que eu sentia supresa que ele não tivesse notado. Eu estava tão molhada que sentia algo correr pelo lençol. Felizmente, ele pareceu pensar nisso e logo se deitou por cima de mim, separando as minhas pernas com a dele, e forçando a coxa contra a minha intimidade.

- Você ficou mesmo excitada de fazer isso, não foi?

Ah, e fizemos tudo de novo. Juro, sexo depois de briga é mesmo mutíssimo melhor...

Mas a história vai parar aqui... Como os casamos e tivemos filhos não entra para esse título... De uma mudança realmente inusitada.

AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

FIM!!

VAMOS LÁ... GO, GO, SLYTHERIN!


End file.
